


Repitiendo los errores del pasado

by Arisa_Darkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Darkness/pseuds/Arisa_Darkness
Summary: Al ser rechazado por su novio (Uchiha Itachi) después de confesarle su embarazo, Uzumaki Deidara – en un arranque de desesperación – decide pedirle dinero a su madre para abortar, pero Kushina no puede soportar que su hijo haga tal cosa así que le propone un trato."-Ese niño será mi hijo, tú hermano, yo lo criare..."15 años después, Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra con Uchiha Sasuke y la historia se repite.





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, está historia la empecé a publicar el 30 de Diciembre de 2013 en Amor Yaoi, pero cuando estaba a punto de acabarla me bloqueé y no pude hacerlo. Recientemente superé ese horrible bloqueo de escritor (Después de 3 largos años ¡Aleluya!) y he decidido comenzar de nuevo en una cuenta más o menos nueva, por eso cambié los nombres, pero soy la misma autora, esto no es un plagio. Si tenéis alguna duda podéis ir a los perfiles de mis otras cuentas, allí puse que esta era mi nueva cuenta.  
> La he editado para corregir los errores de ortografía y gramática y para volver a familiarizarme con los personajes y así darle el final que se merece. Decidí terminar está historia porque mucha gente me lo pidió, lamento haber tardado tanto en acabarla, aún así espero que la disfruten una vez más.  
> Está historia cuenta con un prólogo y veintiocho capítulos ya escritos así que sí…ya está completamente terminada.  
> La estaré publicando por aquí, en Amor Yaoi (Lo que falta porque ya está casi toda, sin embargo iré sustituyendo los capítulo viejos por las versiones editadas) y en Fanfiction, dónde tengo el mismo nombre.  
> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo he tomado prestado para escribir esta historia.

Deidara miraba a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía que debía hacer, cuando había recibido “ _la noticia_ ” se había perdido completamente en el camino y cuando parecía que había encontrado por fin una salida a su desesperación, Itachi se la negaba vilmente.

Le negaba el hecho de que el niño que llevaba en su vientre era suyo, y lo acusaba de haberlo engañado…engañado a pesar de saber que Deidara lo amaba con locura.

Itachi solo buscaba excusas y había soltado la que más daño le había causado al rubio.

-Adiós, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en toda mi vida-susurro fríamente el azabache para después marcharse dejando a Deidara solo con el hijo que ambos habían concebido, solo con su dolor y lleno de desesperación.

Deidara cayó de rodillas al suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago para después romper en sollozos descontrolados…él no podía criar a un niño solo ¡Ni siquiera era un adulto por derecho propio! ¿Cómo se suponía que criaría a un niño? Él simplemente no podía…

Deidara sabía que solo le quedaba una única opción y aunque lo asqueaba y le doliera, aunque no fuera lo correcto…tenía que hacerlo, tenía que abortar.

Con una decisión ya tomada y la determinación brillando en sus ojos azules, el rubio abandonó el lugar en el que había perdido toda esperanza y salió corriendo hacía su casa. Necesitaba dinero y la única persona que podía dárselo era su madre.

Deidara corrió con todas sus fuerza, y entró a su casa gritándole a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde el salón. Estaba desesperado y tan asustado.

Una mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules se apresuró hacía el salón y se llenó de temor al ver una escena que le partió el alma y el corazón, su hijo se veía completamente desolado, las lágrimas secas que había derramado anteriormente todavía eran visibles en su rostro de porcelana.

-Dei ¿Qu-qué pasó?-balbuceo con preocupación, su hijo la miro durante unos instantes con incertidumbre antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Necesito dinero-declaró bajando su rostro, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó la mujer, extrañada ante la actitud distante de su hijo.

Deidara apretó los puños con fuerza y frustración, debía haberse imaginado el interrogatorio al que su madre le sometería, ella no le daría el dinero así como así.

-Solo necesito dinero Mamá ¿Podrías dármelo sin hacer preguntas? Juró que no compraré drogas ni alcohol, solo dame dinero…por favor, te lo suplico Mamá-rogó preocupando aún más a su madre. Ella sabía de sobra que su hijo no estaba metido en drogas, sus ruegos solo habían acrecentado aún más el temor que Uzumaki Kushina sentía por su único hijo.

-Hijo, solo dime para que lo necesitas y te lo daré, solo dímelo…-le dijo finalmente acercándose al adolescente de ojos azules.

-No puedo decírtelo…es algo que no debes saber, por favor-rogó Deidara una vez más cayendo de rodillas al suelo, entonces respiró hondo y haciendo uso de la poca valentía que le quedaba, alzó su rostro para encarar a su madre.

-Hijo… ¿Qu-qué ocurrió? ¿P-para que necesitas el dinero?-preguntó Kushina una vez más arrodillándose frente a su hijo para después envolver su rostro entre sus manos, ver sus ojos ojerosos y sus lágrimas secas de cerca hicieron que su corazón se encogiera, algo estaba muy mal, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo ¡Sus instintos maternos prácticamente le gritaban!

Deidara contuve el aliento tan solo un segundo antes de rendirse.

-Yo…yo necesito…NECESITO ABORTAR MAMÁ-gritó por fin.

Kushina se quedó completamente paralizada ante su respuesta, sus ojos azules se clavaron en su hijo, su hijo de tan solo 15 años ¿Acaso había oído bien? No podía ser, tenía que ser una broma, él solo tenía 15 años.

Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla ¿Cómo había dejado que le pasara a su hijo lo mismo que le había pasado a ella?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la mujer pelirroja, ella había sido una completa estúpida al pensar que su hijo estaría bien, al pensar que él era demasiado inocente como para pensar en esas cosas…había sido una estúpida.

-¿C-cómo que necesitas abortar? ¿Q-que hiciste Deidara?-balbuceo sin esperar una respuesta, ella sabía muy bien lo que su hijo había hecho, su bebé había, él había… Kushina no quería ni pensarlo, ella estaba tan triste y tan furiosa a la vez.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE DEIDARA?!-gritó sin poder contenerse, la furia que sentía la invadió por completo, ella alzó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus escuálidos hombros para después zarandearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y-yo…lo siento tanto Mamá-susurro Deidara apartando la mirada, no podía ver a su madre ahora, no podía ver esos ojos que lo observaban con tanto dolor…-Fui un estúpido-dijo rompiendo en sollozos una vez más.

Kushina de inmediato soltó los hombros de su hijo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Deidara enterró su rostro en su hombro y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

-Shh…-susurro Kushina intentando contener sus propias lágrimas. –Todo va a estar bien…

-No va a estar bien Mamá. Estoy embarazado y y-yo necesito abortar, por favor necesito el dinero, por favor, por favor Mamá…-rogó el rubio sin apartarse de su madre, él había sido tan estúpido y estaba siendo tan egoísta.

Kushina suspiró temblorosamente ante sus palabras, ella no podía hacer eso, no podía vivir sabiendo que su hijo había hecho algo así.

-Y-yo no puedo hijo, no puedo hacerlo…

Deidara se apartó para mirar a su madre, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación.

-P-pero Mamá…yo estoy completamente solo-susurro, él no tenía fuerzas para hablar en voz alta. -No soy tan fuerte como tú, no puedo hacer esto solo

Kushina se limpió las lágrimas y cerró los ojos unos segundos, una idea rondaba su cabeza. Una idea extremadamente egoísta.

-Escucha hijo-dijo colocando una mano sobre su barbilla para que este la mirara a los ojos. -No puedes abortarlo. Ese niño será mi hijo, tú hermano, yo lo criare, yo cuidare de él y nadie tiene porque saber jamás que tú lo diste a luz…

-N-no puedo hacerlo Mamá, t-tengo tanto miedo-confesó el rubio aferrándose a su madre. Estaba tan asustado.

-Por favor hijo, te prometo que vas a estar bien y y-yo estaré ahí para ti siempre. N-no puedes deshacerte de él, te arrepentirás…-contestó Kushina intentando convencerlo.

Deidara la observo a los ojos durante unos minutos, él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que su hijo no tenía la culpa y que merecía nacer, merecía una oportunidad para vivir…

El rubio de ojos azules respiro hondo y finalmente acepto la opción que le daba su madre.

-Está bien Mamá, será mi hermano. –Kushina suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras. –Pero me tienes que prometer q-que-. Deidara se detuvo y colocó una mano sobre su vientre, aún no sentía nada, pero sabía que su hijo estaba allí, creciendo sin su permiso. –Q-qué mi hijo nunca, nunca sabrá la verdad. Nunca debe saber que yo soy su verdadero padre, que yo lo traje a este mundo ¿Me lo prometes?

Kushina bajó la mirada pensativa, si eso era lo que su hijo quería y si eso tenía que hacer para salvar la vida de su nieto…lo haría, se lo prometería.

-Lo prometo-pronuncio sentenciando así la mentira en la que su nieto crecería.

Seis meses después nació un niño rubio de ojos azules al que bautizaron como Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado la versión editada de este capítulo. Planeó subir un capítulo al día (menos el 24 ;) hasta acabarla el 30 de Diciembre de este año.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	2. El comienzo de las clases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aviso que en este capítulo hay una escena +18 casi al final ;)

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

Naruto gimió al oír la alarma de su despertador y rodó sobre su cama estirando un brazo fuera de ella para intentar apagarla, pero no lo consiguió así que, sin más remedio, se talló los ojos para quitarse las lagañas que le impedían abrirlos y se incorporó sobre su cama.

Rápidamente apagó el reloj despertador y dejó caer sus pies por el borde de la cama, se quedó así durante unos minutos intentando deshacerse del sueño que tenía, pero no lo consiguió, finalmente se levantó y se encaminó al baño tambaleándose a cada paso.

En cuanto llegó allí, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, abrió el grifo y mojó su cara con un chorro de agua helada para deshacerse del sueño que aún sentía, cuando lo consiguió se miró al espejo y sonrío. Hoy era el día, hoy por fin comenzaría su cuarto año de instituto...

–¡NARUTO, DATE PRISA! ¡¿No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día, verdad?!–le gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

–¡YA VOY MAMÁ!–le contesto el chico de cabello rubio a gritos corriendo hacía su cuarto para vestirse, él se puso rápidamente una camiseta blanca, una sudadera negra con capucha y unos jeans negros ajustados para después mirarse al espejo…le faltaba algo. Naruto estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño, pero entonces vio aquello que le faltaba colgado en una esquina del espejo, rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el collar para después colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, no era muy ostentoso, era una cuerda negra y gruesa con una piedra de un verde agua como dije, pero tenía un gran valor para él porque se lo había regalado su hermano mayor, Uzumaki Deidara.

En cuánto estuvo listo, corrió a la cocina apresuradamente y se sentó a la mesa esperando su desayuno. Su madre, una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, le sonrío con exasperación antes de posar un plato justo delante de él.

–Buena elección de ropa, cariño–le dijo sentándose frente a él.

–Gracias Mamá ¿Me llevarás tu hoy?–preguntó mientras tomaba un trozo de tortilla con su tenedor de su plato y se lo llevaba a la boca.

–No, tú hermano vendrá y te llevará–contestó la mujer de mediana edad observándolo. –Me gustaría ir, pero probablemente llegaré tarde al trabajo si lo hago y sabes cómo son mis jefes…

–Unos pesados que se creen que no tienes nada más importante que hacer que limpiarles el culo

–¡NARUTO!–exclamó Kushina escandalizada.

–¿Qué? Es la verdad Mamá, deberías aceptarla–. Kushina suspiro ante lo dicho por su hijo, pero poco después sonrío.

La decisión que ella y Deidara habían tomado hace quince años había sido la correcta, ella no podría imaginar su vida sin Naruto, él había sido un niño normal – aunque un poco hiperactivo – y se había convertido en un adolescente feliz e ignorante de la verdad, que adoraba a su madre y a su hermano mayor. Todo era perfecto.

–¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ, DATE PRISA NARUTO!–oyeron madre e hijo desde el jardín.

–¡Enseguida voy Dei!–gritó Naruto en respuesta tomando una tostada de su plato y besando la mejilla de su madre.

–Que te vaya bien–le dijo la pelirroja.

–¡Igualmente Mamá!

El rubio de impresionantes ojos azules salió corriendo hacia afuera y se encaminó rápidamente hacía su hermano mayor, quién lo había venido a buscar en su coche nuevo, un Mercedes Benz descapotable de color negro.

Su hermano mayor había obtenido una beca para estudiar abogacía en una prestigiosa universidad cuando él era un niño y había conseguido graduarse como el primero de su clase. Con el tiempo Deidara había logrado hacerse un nombre y actualmente era considerado como uno de los mejores abogados de todo Japón.

Deidara le había dicho muchas veces a su madre que no tenía que trabajar, pero Kushina era demasiado orgullosa y terca como para vivir de arriba y no había querido dejar su trabajo de secretaria ejecutiva en las empresas Hymae.

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

–Tenía que despedirme de Mamá, bonito coche por cierto…–contesto el rubio menor deslizándose en el asiento delantero junto con su mochila.

Deidara sonrío y, haciendo rugir el motor de su cocheo, arranco rumbo a High School Konoha, un prestigioso instituto de alto nivel que él mismo se encargaba de pagar.

Deidara había conseguido todos sus objetivos en la vida gracias al trato que su madre le había propuesto, aun así…cuando estaba con su hijo su corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de su pecho y sentía la terrible necesidad de confesarle toda la verdad, pero no podía y se conformaba queriéndolo como un padre querría a su hijo en secreto. Deidara amaba a Naruto sobre todas las cosas y no podría soportar romper su felicidad contándole la verdad, no ahora que parecía tan feliz.

–¿Emocionado?

–Bastante, por fin comenzaré cuarto, lo he esperado con ansias durante toda mi vida hermano y hoy…por fin se hará realidad–contesto Naruto efusivamente. Deidara sonrío y acaricio los cabellos de su “hermano” sintiendo, como siempre, aquel vació en su interior, un vació tan grande que jamás había podido llenar con nada por mucho que lo hubiese intentado.

Deidara giro en la siguiente esquina y se detuvo delante del prestigioso instituto de Konoha. Naruto besó la mejilla de su hermano mayor antes de bajarse y correr hacía dentro deseando encontrarse con sus amigos cuánto antes.

Deidara lo observó marcharse en silencio, de vez en cuando él se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido si él hubiese criado a su hijo como suyo…quizá lo hubiese hecho desde el principio si Itachi no hubiera…

Deidara suspiró, había sido la negación de Itachi la que le había hecho tomar decisiones precipitadas, por eso cada vez que recordaba al padre de su hijo no podía evitar hacerlo con odio puro, un odio que se extendía por su cuerpo como un veneno, un veneno incapaz de llegar a su corazón, no sabía porque, pero Deidara no había dejado de amar a Itachi, él simplemente no podía porque Itachi había sido su primer amor, pero ese amor puro e inocente se había convertido en algo más, se había convertido en una prisión para él.

Estaba a punto de arrancar el coche para irse cuando lo vio; un chico de cabello negro y profundos ojos oscuros. Él se parecía tanto al hombre en el que pensaba hace tan solo unos segundos…

El chico se inclinó hacía un coche plateado para hablar con su conductor, el corazón de Deidara dio un vuelco antes de empezar a latir frenéticamente, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho, ese era…era Itachi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se adentró en su instituto y corrió hacía su clase, allí le esperaban – como siempre – sus amigos.

–Veo que habéis pasado los exámenes–comentó con gracia.

–Ja ja, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener un hermano que te meta los libros en el cerebro–comentó Kiba mordaz. Naruto sonrío y le revolvió los cabellos consiguiendo que el chico se enfurruñara aún más.

–Creí que para ti Shika, sería demasiado “problemático” estudiar–comentó el rubio haciendo comillas imaginarias en el aire.

–Lo fue, pero prefiero eso que repetir tercero y pasar un año más en el instituto.

–Mm…–el rubio se sentó junto a Chouji y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en su hermano.

Deidara estaba más extraño de lo normal, su hermano mayor siempre había sido como un padre para él, siempre estaba pendiente de sus estudios y lo regañaba si estos iban mal, también solía ayudarlo mucho y casi todo lo que tenía con un gran valor sentimental había sido regalo de su hermano, pero últimamente este se comportaba extraño en su presencia…a veces lo miraba con anhelo cuando pronunciaba una palabra que era costumbre para ambos; “Mamá”, y también había visto en sus ojos la necesidad de decirle algo, pero solía cambiar de tema antes de que se le escapara.

Naruto sabía que tanto su madre como su hermano le ocultaban algo, algo importante que los dos habían querido decirle en más de una ocasión, él había intentado descifrarlo, pero no había sido capaz. El no saber lo asustaba, pero el saber lo aterraba por completo.

Todo pensamiento coherente abandono su cerebro cuando una persona se paró frente a él y lo miró atentamente.

–Dobe, necesito hablar contigo…–. Naruto alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver a Uchiha Sasuke frente a él, pero – ante sus palabras – se levantó de su asiento.

–¿Te acompañamos?–preguntó Kiba con preocupación. El rubio negó con la cabeza y siguió al Uchiha por el pasillo.

Uchiha Sasuke había sido compañero de Naruto desde que este tenía memoria, siempre se habían llevado mal y más de una vez habían terminado a los golpes, en el pasado todos sus compañeros de clase sabían que no debían dejarlos solos más de tres segundos si no querían que uno de los dos terminara seriamente lastimado, pero con el paso del tiempo sus peleas se habían vuelto más verbales que otra cosa.

Naruto siguió al Uchiha por el pasillo hacía los baños, allí el azabache abrió todos los cubículos asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie.

–¿Qué quieres Teme?–preguntó Naruto despectivamente mientras se sentaba junto a los lavabos de mármol blanco. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo miró seriamente por tan solo unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre él y devorar la boca del rubio con hambre, su lengua acarició cada centímetro de su húmeda cavidad.

Naruto rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos al sentir como este colocaba sus manos sobre sus nalgas.

Sí, todos en el instituto pensaban que ellos dos se odiaban más que a nada en el mundo, pero realmente estaban muy equivocados, se odiaron sí, pero con el tiempo ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que lo que realmente sentían era una increíble frustración sexual.

A ellos les gustaba aparentar delante de todo el mundo que se odiaban, después de todo, su vida era mucho más fácil si nadie sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos.

Y cada vez que podían, en el más absoluto secreto, se entregaban el uno al otro, nadie tenía porque saberlo, nadie tenía porque estropearlo todo y si no lo sabían no podían hacerlo.

Naruto enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha mientras este dejaba libre sus labios para bajar por su cuello lamiéndolo.

–Mm…–el rubio gimió arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del placer que el Uchiha le proveía. Sasuke deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubio acariciando con suavidad esa piel bronceada–N–Nos van…a ver–jadeo Naruto intentando hablar, pero el Uchiha no le hizo caso y consiguió quitarle la sudadera al rubio y lanzarla hacia atrás.

–No lo harán–le susurró al oído para después alzar la camiseta del rubio e inclinarse hacia abajo. Naruto soltó un jadeo cuando Sasuke se apodero de uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo con pereza. El Uchiha lo ignoró y deslizo sus manos hacia abajo.

–Ahaaa…–gimió Naruto al sentir una mano fría en su miembro, esta se deslizo rápidamente alrededor del mismo y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, pero fue acelerando con cada gemido que Naruto le susurraba al oído.

Sasuke tomo los labios del rubio besándolos con pasión y hundió su lengua hasta su garganta. Entonces giro rápidamente al ojiazul sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja oyendo los jadeos y gemidos sordos que le provocaba a su amante mientras lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido.

–¿Te gusta esto?–le susurró al oído. Naruto abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados a causa del placer, y se vio así mismo frente al espejo del lavabo, no pudo evitar enrojecer por completo ante la escena.

–Mm…Sasuke–gimió al oír el timbre que anunciaba las clases, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le dio importancia. No se habían visto en tres largos meses de verano y necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El Uchiha liberó su miembro que ya empezaba a sentirse apretado en sus pantalones y bajo los del rubio frente a él. Naruto apoyo sus manos en el frío mármol al ver sus acciones en el espejo y se dejó hacer.

Sasuke coloco sus manos en las nalgas del rubio y las abrió para después penetrar su entrada de una sola estocada. Su miembro se hundió rápidamente.

–Ahaaa…–gimió el rubio sujetándose de uno de los grifos del lavabo mientras se veía al espejo, pudo ver como su amante sonreía de lado y le penetraba nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte, dolía, pero era un dolor soportable, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo en casa, esperando con ansias el inicio de las clases solo para verse con Sasuke, solo para sentirlo en su interior–más…–. El Uchiha lo penetró más fuerte, hundiéndose más hondo en ese agujero. No tardó en establecer un ritmo rápido, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de su interior, excitándose cada vez más con el espejo frente a ambos–Ahaaa…

–Sigues tan estrecho…–le susurró al oído, el rubio jadeo aferrándose al frío mármol.

–Tú…sigues siendo tan…Ahaaaa…bruto–gimió el rubio intentando hablar. El azabache volvió a penetrarlo nuevamente, mucho más fuerte que antes consiguiendo que el rubio gritara de placer.

–Pero…eso te gusta–contesto el azabache.

–Ahaa…Sasuke yo voy ¡Ah!–. Naruto soltó un grito antes de liberar su semilla manchando el inmaculado suelo y el mármol del lavabo con ella.

Sasuke se impulsó hacía adelante y liberó la suya propia en el interior del rubio llenando cada espacio de este.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella acción les llevaría a repetir el pasado desconocido de sus supuestos hermanos mayores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, y ya empezamos con el sexo, si es que cuando escribí esto hace cinco años era una adolescente calenturienta… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ;)  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	3. Encuentros y verdades

Deidara le suplico al que habitaba los cielos para que el azabache no lo viera, pero este decidió no escucharlo porque cuando el rubio estaba a punto de abandonar el instituto de su _hermano_ , el azabache giro su rostro noventa grados y clavo sus ojos justo sobre él.

Deidara piso el acelerador rápidamente y arranco su coche sin un rumbo fijo, él solo quería escapar, no lo quería ver, no lo quería enfrentar, no quería obsesionarse con él otra vez. Estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad y un gran atasco le prohibió el paso.

–¡Diablos!–exclamó el rubio golpeando el volante de su coche con rabia. Por el espejo retrovisor fue capaz de ver como el azabache abandonaba su coche y caminaba en su dirección. Cerró los ojos con pesar, el encuentro era inevitable.

Itachi se acercó lentamente, al principio creyó que lo que había visto había sido una simple visión, después de tantos años encontrarse con él otra vez…sería un sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que no se lo merecía y que no debería acercarse a él, pero…deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba explicarle lo que había pasado hace tantos años atrás, necesitaba decirle que no lo había olvidado, que no podía sacárselo de la mente.

–Deidara…–susurro casi sin aliento al ver al rubio tan esplendido como siempre.

Deidara lo miró agriamente e intento cerrar la ventana del coche, pero su codo sobre esta se lo impidió.

–¿Qué quieres Uchiha?–preguntó el rubio deseando largarse de allí en ese mismo instante ¿Por qué su corazón latía desbocado queriendo escapar de su pecho?

–Tenemos que hablar

–¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!–contesto mordaz. El azabache suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que sacar su última carta aunque supiera que esto le dolería al rubio.

–Yo creo que sí, necesito saber que fue de…

–¿Mi hijo?–pregunto. Tenía que mentir, eso sería lo mejor, si lo hacía Itachi lo dejaría en paz para siempre–¡Jamás vio la luz del sol!–pronuncio con todo el dolor de su corazón, con cada palabra, con cada letra la imagen de Naruto se visualizaba frente a él porque sabía que estaba vivo y que merecía saber la verdad, pero le daba miedo decírsela, tenía miedo de perderlo.

Itachi lo observo con firmeza, no podía ser verdad.

–Mientes–dijo sin más, sabía que Deidara no podía deshacerse de una vida así como así, tenía que ser mentira.

El rubio no debatió sus palabras, y cuando la calle finalmente estuvo despejada, arranco su coche huyendo de la verdad. Ya no quería más problemas, más mentiras y engaños en su vida, estaba harto de mentir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se apresuró a abrocharse los pantalones antes de encender el grifo y limpiar todo el mármol previamente inundado con su semilla, mientras tanto Sasuke lo observaba recostado contra el marco de uno de los cubículos, una gran sonrisa satisfecha se extendía por su rostro.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?–murmuro el rubio dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al azabache.

–La diversión no es la causa de mi sonrisa–respondió crípticamente–…es más bien la satisfacción–. Naruto se sonrojo profundamente ante la afirmación del azabache y apartó la mirada.

–Hazme el favor de dejar ese tonito inteligente tuyo que me exasperas

–Sabes que me gusta exasperarte–respondió Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Por supuesto…es lo que más odio de ti–dijo el rubio suspirando.

–Pero también es lo que más amas de mi–la sonrisa del azabache se expandió aún más cuando Naruto evito mirarle directamente a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates. –¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? ¿Me extrañaste?

–Puede ser…–respondió el rubio caminando hacia el azabache con una sonrisa sensual que Sasuke consideraba absolutamente desgarradora–…te extrañe por la noche, cuando estaba solo en mi cama, desnudo y todo pegajoso por el calor del sol abrasador–continuó el rubio rodeando el cuello del azabache con sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído– ¿Sabes qué?–preguntó lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.

–¿Qué?–preguntó Sasuke en respuesta apretando la cintura del rubio con sus fuertes brazos. Naruto beso su cuello con delicadeza lamiéndolo con su lengua rosada, excitándolo aún más antes de contestar

–Soñé contigo

–¿Enserio?–cuestiono el azabache tomando al rubio por la cintura para atraerlo hacia el cubículo en el que estaba apoyado. Una vez dentro, Sasuke se sentó en el bater y colocó al rubio sobre su regazo. La puerta del cubículo se cerró dejándolos encerrados en el pequeño espacio.

–Sí, soñé que me follabas hasta quedarme afónico, era tan vivido que cuando despertaba te buscaba en mi cama, pero para mi decepción no te encontraba entre las sabanas–contesto el rubio con un pequeño puchero.

Sasuke sonrío de lado cuando Naruto extendió una pierna a cada lado quedando a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

El rubio de ojos azules rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras Sasuke apretaba su cintura y le devolvía el beso con ferocidad.

Había intentado negar lo que sentía por Sasuke tantas veces, pero con el tiempo se le había hecho completamente imposible, lo amaba y lo reconoció cuando Sasuke lo acorralo una mañana en el armario de las escobas al final del pasillo del tercer piso de la escuela. Él, al principio pensó que el Uchiha lo había encerrado allí para golpearlo, después de todo lo había hecho antes, pero cuando Sasuke se lanzó sobre él nunca hubiera esperado que este le besara hasta dejarle los labios rojos, y mucho menos hubiera esperado a que este le susurrara al oído que ya no aguantaba más y que lo quería, había sido un shock, pero con la calentura del momento no se lo pensó dos veces antes de dejarse follar en el armario de las escobas, desde entonces ambos habían explorado todos los recovecos de la escuela follando en cada esquina.

Ninguno supo en ese momento que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ninguno sabía que el rubio había heredado la capacidad de su padre para engendrar, y desde luego ninguno nunca se imaginó que una pequeña vida crecía dentro del vientre del rubio, oculta y a salvo hasta que se supiera de su existencia.

¿Sería diferente esta vez? ¿Repetiría Sasuke el error de su hermano? ¿Llevaría a Naruto a cometer un error con su decisión? ¿O tomarían el camino correcto?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara respiro tres veces más antes de calmarse, estaba bien, no había forma de que Itachi lo contactara, el azabache no podía obligarle a nada y él no sabía de Naruto, nunca sabría de él, todo estaba bien.

–¿Dei?–preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien, el rubio alzó su rostro para observar a su mejor amiga y sonreírle con falsedad. Él no podía contarle nada a nadie, no podía arriesgarse, todo iba a estar bien. –¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido

–No es nada Konan, solo fue un mareo–contesto el rubio a la mujer de cabello azul que lo observaba con preocupación.

–Bueno…–murmuro la mujer no muy convencida–por cierto, el jefe te ha asignado un nuevo cliente ya que Uzuwara se ha negado a pagar tus honorarios

–¿Enserio? Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Las empresas Uzuwara me tienen harto, los saque de su miseria y no se dignaron a pagarme ni un centavo, ya era hora de que el jefe me cambiara de cliente–respondió Deidara saliendo de su coche un poco más relajado, todo estaba bien.

–El jefe ha decidido pagar tus honorarios, sabes cómo es él con el trabajo de los demás

–Sí, lo sé ¿Sabes quién es mi nuevo cliente?

–El contrato ya está firmado, el jefe pensó que te iban a gustar de inmediato y pagan bastante bien, una pequeña fortuna de hecho…–murmuro Konan.

–Konan… ¿Quiénes son?–preguntó Deidara deteniendo su diatriba mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento y subían las escaleras.

–Las empresas Uchiha

Deidara se quedó paralizado ante el nombre, su ya pálida piel empalideció aún más ¿Había oído bien? ¿Verdaderamente había dicho Uchiha o solo estaba afectado por el encuentro con Itachi?

–¿Cómo dices?

–Uchiha, al parecer estaban bastante interesados en ti. El nuevo presidente no aceptó otro abogado que no fueras tú–contestó Konan mirándolo preocupada–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien, solo…no es nada

–Si tú lo dices–contesto Konan–de todas formas, el nuevo presidente es bastante joven, creo que tiene tu edad, creo que os llevaréis bastante bien, se llama Itachi

–Mm…–murmuro Deidara cada vez más pálido y nervioso.

–Está aquí para verte, en tu oficina–dijo Konan sentándose en su escritorio de pasada, ella era su secretaria.

–¿Co–cómo?–preguntó el rubio deteniéndose ante la puerta de su oficina. No quería enfrentarse a Itachi, solo quería enterrarlo con el resto de su pasado, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, sabía que debía decirle la verdad, era irónico, pero…la verdad le haría libre, él no permitiría que Itachi intentara llevarse a Naruto o hacerle ningún daño, su hijo estaría bien, él no sabría nada y seguiría siendo su hermano como lo había sido durante los últimos 15 años.

Deidara poso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, la puerta chirrió al abrirse, anunciándolo. Deidara suspiro con nerviosismo y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre los de Itachi.

–Hola otra vez…–saludó el azabache tan nervioso como él. Deidara caminó hacía su escritorio y se sentó en su silla bajando la mirada.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle?–preguntó profesionalmente.

–Vamos Deidara, en verdad necesito saber…

–Es Uzumaki–san para ti–lo interrumpió el rubio, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero el azabache se lo merecía. –Y si no tienes nada importante que tratar, agradecería que te fuera, estoy muy ocupado

–De hecho si tengo algo que tratar… ¡quiero saber que fue de mi hijo!–exigió el azabache. Deidara apretó los puños con fuerza ante sus palabras.

–¿Tu hijo?–susurro por lo bajo con voz mortal–¿Así que ahora es tu hijo? Creí que creías que te había engañado

–Deidara, por favor…

–¡Cállate!–rugió el rubio poniéndose de pie furioso–¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE!–gritó, su corazón latía frenéticamente, pero ahora mismo no le importaba–tenía 15 maldito años, pero a ti no te importó, te lavaste las manos a pesar de que tu plantaste la semilla y ahora te atreves a pedirme explicaciones, no tienes ningún derecho Uchiha Itachi, y yo ciertamente no te debo nada así que cállate ¡No habrás la boca!

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio contemplando el rostro contraído por la rabia de Deidara, se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, toda la miseria y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Deidara tenía razón, él también había tenido 15 años, estaba asustado y se había lavado las manos, él lo sabía y se lo merecía, así que se quedó en silencio y escucho con atención lo que el rubio de ojos azules tenía que decirle.

–Solo te lo diré una vez así que escúchame bien. Cuando me rechazaste dejándome completamente **solo** y **embarazado** –comenzó a explicar recalcando las últimas dos palabras, las cuales se clavaron en el pecho de Itachi como un aguijón–tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento solo pensé en una cosa…abortar–. Itachi apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en su piel, entonces era verdad…su hijo no había visto la luz del sol–pero para eso necesitaba dinero y la única persona que podía dármelo era mi madre, le rogué y suplique porque me lo diera, pero ella pidió explicaciones así que se las di, le dije que estaba embarazado y que necesitaba dinero para abortar, ella obviamente no me dejó hacerlo–. A medida que cada palabra abandonaba la boca de Deidara, Itachi se relajaba al darse cuenta del camino que estaban tomando…si la madre de Deidara se había negado a que este abortara…su hijo debía estar vivo. –Yo le dije que no podía criarlo, que solo era un niño y entonces ella me lo propuso

–¿Qué te propuso?–preguntó Itachi nerviosamente, quizá lo habían dado en adopción o se lo habían regalado a algún pariente o lo habían abandonado en alguna puerta, cada pensamiento parecía más desalentador.

–Ella me dijo que sería su hijo–. Itachi quedó paralizado ante esas palabras. –Ella dijo que lo criaría y que yo sería su hermano, nueve meses después Naruto nació y creció como mi hermano, él no sabe nada y tú no debes decírselo bajo ninguna circunstancia, él es feliz tal y como está–terminó de explicar el rubio sintiendo ese vació en su interior que siempre sentía al pensar en Naruto siendo su hermano.

Itachi levantó la vista y observo a Deidara con incredulidad, no podía ser, era una completa locura ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido algo así?

–Es… ¡es una locura!–exclamó.

–Puede ser, pero fue lo mejor para los dos–contestó Deidara intentando mantener la compostura, _fue lo mejor_ , eso se repetía él en su mente una y otra vez. Naruto era feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

–Pero…entonces él nunca

–Le hice prometer a mi madre que Naruto nunca sabría la verdad, él está bien, no sabe nada y es feliz, para mí está bien

–¡Pero no para mí!–exclamo sintiéndose furioso, ¿Cómo podría estar bien que tú propio hijo no supiera quién eras?

–¡TÚ NO TIENES NI VOZ NI VOTO EN SU VIDA! Tú lo abandonaste en el mismo instante en que me acusaste de engañarte, solo déjalo en paz, es lo único que te pido, déjalo…

–No puedo…

–Si puedes Itachi, ya has hecho suficiente ¿Crees que no me duele saber que mi propio hijo nunca sabrá que soy su padre? Tú no sabes lo que es sentir este vació que siento, lo amo, pero para él yo siempre seré su hermano mayor y nada más

–Tú podrías cambiar eso–dijo Itachi mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, los cuales se habían llenado de lágrimas mientras hablaba.

–Pero no voy a hacerlo porque él no se lo merece, no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores. Tiene 15 años, solo déjalo ser, déjalo en paz…

Después de esa declaración, el silencio lleno la habitación. Itachi se dejó caer en el sillón frente al escritorio y Deidara hizo lo mismo en su lujosa silla, esto era lo mejor.

–Quiero verlo–declaró el Uchiha.

–No–contesto el Uzumaki con severidad.

–Merezco verlo aunque sea solo una vez, él es mi hijo, solo una vez…solo quiero saber cómo es, por favor…–terminó por rogar, en verdad quería verlo, quería saber la apariencia que tenía su hijo, ¿De qué color eran sus ojos, su cabello, incluso su piel? Necesitaba verlo aunque solo fuera una vez.

–Él es igual a mí, no heredó nada de ti, quizá un par de lunares en un lugar que no verás, el resto es todo Uzumaki

–Entonces… ¿Tiene la marca verdad?–murmuro el Uchiha palpándose el hombro. Deidara le miró en silencio

–Sí, la tiene en la nuca, por suerte su cabello la tapa, pero aun así es realmente molesta–contesto el rubio frotándose las sienes, su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Itachi lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza y levantarse del sofá, el ojinegro tomo su maletín y salió de su oficina no sin antes murmurar un “ _estaremos en contacto_ ”.

Deidara soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y dejó que sus ojos se empañarán y que las lágrimas cayeran.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, de repente se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo que Itachi le había hecho, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa…él lo seguía amando con todo su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y culminamos el tercer capítulo, que rápido pasan los días. A veces no entiendo a mi yo del pasado ¿Por qué Deidara le mintió a Itachi si luego le iba a decir la verdad? Tendría que hacer un viaje en el tiempo para saber la respuesta, vosotros que opináis ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	4. Razones y malestares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por leer, en este capítulo hay una escena de sexo telefónico ;)

Itachi llegó a su casa a las dos de la madrugada completamente borracho, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho Deidara con su hijo, se lo había entregado a su madre así como así y había dejado que el niño creciera en una mentira.

El ojinegro saco sus llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, pero eso no evito que su abuelo estuviera allí parado, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de descontento en su rostro arrugado.

–¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas Itachi?–preguntó nada más verle. –Tú hermano estaba muy preocupado por ti

–Lo siento abuelo–murmuro el Uchiha intentando no tropezar con el pequeño escalón mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

–Estás borracho–sentenció el hombre. –¿Te das cuenta del ejemplo que le estás dando a tu hermano?

–Está dormido

–¡Eso no importa! Vete a dar una ducha fría ahora mismo, mañana tú y yo vamos a hablar

–Tú no eres mi padre y yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones ¡Tengo 30 años!–dijo Itachi enfadado, que se creía ese viejo para ordenarle nada…

–¡Pues compórtate como tal!–exclamó el hombre para después subir por las escaleras y perderse por los pasillos.

Itachi subió a su habitación y abrió el grifo de su bañera para después meterse debajo de la regadera con la ropa aún puesta.

Su vida era una completa mierda, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por habérsela arruinado. Sus padres murieron el mismo día en que se enteró de que iba a ser padre, el mismo día en que se enteró de que debía cuidar de su hermano recién nacido, y justo en ese momento estaba tan frustrado que se desquitó con Deidara culpándole de algo que él sabía que no había hecho. Deidara jamás en la vida podría haberle engañado, él lo sabía, pero fue tan estúpido que dejó escapar lo único que le traía felicidad causando que su propio hijo pagara por sus errores, ahora el niño vivía en una mentira y jamás sabría que él era su padre.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo Madara se había hecho cargo de él y de su recién nacido hermano Sasuke, además también se había hecho cargo de la corporación Uchiha hasta que él cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

Ya habían pasado 15 años de aquello y ahora, aunque fuera el hombre más rico de todo Japón, estaba solo y de alguna manera él sabía que siempre lo estaría. Sabía que podía tener a cualquiera sin importar el sexo o la edad, pero él amaba a Deidara y siempre lo amaría, sabía que su relación era imposible porque él le había fallado, lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y lo había llevado a cometer el error más grande de su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro semanas después de comenzar el nuevo año escolar, Naruto se encontraba en su casa estudiando para su primer examen del año, él no era un sabelotodo, pero tenía buenas notas y le gustaba mantenerlas.

Kushina se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor rodeada de papeles plagados de horarios de citas y reuniones para su jefe.

–¿Podemos pedir una pizza, Mamá?–preguntó Naruto apartando su libro de historia japonesa para mirar a su madre con ojos de cordero degollado. Kushina le aguantó la mirada unos segundos antes de suspirar resignada y asentir con la cabeza para después volver a su trabajo. –¿Una margarita está bien, no?–. Su madre asintió con la cabeza y Naruto corrió a la cocina para marcar el teléfono de una pizzería anotado en un imán de la nevera, pidió rápidamente la pizza y sacó la bebida dejándola sobre la mesa de café en medio del salón.

El rubio miró la hora y sabiendo que su pizza tardaría alrededor de unos treinta minutos en llegar, corrió a su habitación y tomo unas cuantas prendas de ropa para bañarse.

Una vez en el baño, el rubio se despojó de su ropa y se miró al espejo, tenía varios chupetones por todo el cuerpo y algún que otro arañazo. Naruto se acercó al espejo y, apartándose el pelo, miró con curiosidad – como siempre hacía – su marca de nacimiento en su nuca, no se veía toda ya que su pelo la tapaba, lo único visible de ella era una pequeña medialuna. Él no sabía muy bien lo que significaba, pero siempre había estado allí, la palpo con sus dedos antes de sentirse extrañamente mareado, el rubio apoyo una mano en el espejo y se agarró la cabeza hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas.

–Wow, cualquiera pensaría que me hubiese drogado–murmuro para sí mismo antes de entrar en la ducha y comenzar a lavarse, justo cuando estaba a punto de pasarse la esponja por todo el cuerpo, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo del pantalón que había desechado en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Con un suspiro exasperado, recupero el teléfono del pantalón y se volvió a sentar en la bañera antes de contestar sabiendo ya quién era.

– _Hola amor_ –murmuro una voz con un tono juguetón a través del teléfono. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para finamente suspirar y sonreír.

–Hey, interrumpes mi baño–se quejó sonriendo.

– _Yo creo que lo haré más interesante_ –murmuro la voz de Sasuke a través del teléfono con tono sugerente.

–¿En serio?–preguntó Naruto levantando una pierna al aire llena de espuma.

– _Mm…_ –murmuro el Uchiha en respuesta.

–Yo verdaderamente no puedo verte a través del teléfono Sasuke así que intenta comunicarte conmigo verbalmente–. El Uchiha gruño en respuesta y Naruto se rió suavemente.

– _¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego?_ –murmuro el Uchiha.

–¿Qué tipo de juego?–preguntó Naruto divertido.

– _Es simple…dime lo que estás haciendo_

–¿Quién? ¿Yo?

– _Sí…tú, dime_ –respondió el Uchiha.

–Um…ya te dije que me estoy bañando

– _Dame más detalles_ –exigió. Naruto rodo los ojos antes de contestar.

–Bueno, está bien…estoy en la bañera, completamente desnudo y mojado, hay mucha espuma aquí–agregó soplando un pedazo de espuma blanca.

 _–¿En serio?_ –ronroneo el Uchiha divertido, Naruto gimió.

–No le veo el punto a esto aunque tu voz me está poniendo realmente caliente…háblame más–pidió el rubio, era extrañamente excitante sentir como su miembro se ponía duro y cobraba vida por el efecto de una voz, aunque era la voz de Sasuke, su sexy voz provocativa y sensual.

– _¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta que te ponga duro por teléfono? Esto no habla muy bien de ti, Naruto_ –susurro Sasuke y Naruto sintió verdaderamente como si Sasuke estuviera detrás de él susurrándole al oído.

–Me importa un comino, es realmente excitante–contesto el rubio removiéndose en la bañera, causando así que el agua lo hiciera con él.

– _Aja…entonces, háblame de ti_

–¿Mm…De mí? Te puedo decir que estoy realmente caliente ahora y que deseo que me folles contra el espejo del baño en este mismo instante aunque es un poco imposible–Naruto oyó como Sasuke reía un poco mientras él se sonrojaba.

– _Oh…eso es tan lindo. Tienes un fetiche por hacerlo frente a los espejos ¿Sabías?_

–Mira quién fue a hablar, fuiste tú quién creo este fetiche haciéndomelo en cada espejo que encontrabas–murmuro el rubio mirándose al espejo para darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

– _Es que es tan excitante ver tus caras mientras te miras al espejo cuando te la meto, esos pucheros que haces me ponen más caliente_ –murmuro el Uchiha provocando en ese mismo instante que el miembro del rubio cobrara vida poniéndose duro como el cemento justo frente a sus ojos.

–Felicidades–gruño el rubio–ahora estoy tan duro como una piedra

– _Oh perfecto_ –susurro el Uchiha sonriendo de lado– _ahora debes hacer lo que yo te diga_

–¿Por qué?–cuestiono el rubio.

– _Realmente no hay un porque, solo hazlo_ –ordenó el azabache con tono autoritario.

–Mi madre está abajo y mi pizza llegara en unos veinte minutos–dijo el rubio justificándose.

– _El tiempo suficiente_

–Está bien–se resignó. –¿Qué quieres que haga?

– _Quiero que te masturbes_ –susurro el Uchiha atreves del teléfono provocando que las mejillas del rubio se pusieran aún más rojas.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

– _Sí…ya_ –ordenó seriamente. Naruto suspiro resignado, cuando Uchiha Sasuke quería algo no paraba hasta que lo conseguía así que se apresuró a guiar su mano hasta su miembro erecto. Nada más tocarlo, un jadeo escapo de entre sus labios. –N _o pares_ –susurro Sasuke a través del teléfono, el cual había colocado entre su hombro y su oreja. Naruto llevó su mano a su miembro gimiendo en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos. –V _amos_ –susurro Sasuke.

Naruto cerró los ojos suspirando placenteramente cuando comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, intentando no gemir demasiado alto para no alertar a su madre de lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke seguía hablando a través del teléfono incitando al rubio a masturbarse aún más rápido provocando que gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

–Ahaa…Sasu…ke–gimió el rubio desesperado, en ese momento deseaba que el moreno estuviera con él, lo deseaba más que nunca, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él.

– _Shh…_ –susurro el azabache del otro lado de la línea oyendo atentamente los gemidos del rubio.

–Te…te necesito–gimió el rubio arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer que sentía masturbándose cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

– _Mm…Naruto_ –susurro Sasuke casi jadeando– _te juro que mañana te haré el amor en los vestuarios contra los casilleros_

–Ahaa…no puedo esperar–gimió el rubio notando el cambio entre “follar” y “hacerte el amor”. Ellos se amaban y ambos lo sabían, pero no solían decírselo en voz alta a menos que tuvieran una sesión de sexo realmente dura.

El rubio jadeo tapándose la boca con su mano libre antes de correrse liberando su semilla en el agua jabonosa. Naruto dejó caer sus manos a los lados y suspiro satisfecho sacando el tapón de la bañera, el agua se llevaría toda evidencia de lo que había hecho…

–¿Sasuke?–susurro tras unos minutos de silencio.

–¿Mm…?–respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono. 

–Eres un Teme baka–murmuro por lo bajo. Sasuke gruño–pero eres mi Teme baka, te amo

–También yo Dobe–contesto Sasuke de inmediato, no dejando lugar a ninguna duda que el rubio pudiese tener.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pizza llegó justo cuando Naruto había terminado de vestirse, el rubio pagó al repartidor y olió la pizza con deleite, en ese momento esperaba sentir el delicioso olor del queso golpear su nariz ricamente, nunca se imaginó el malestar que eso le causaría.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se apresuraba a dejar la pizza en la mesa de café. Kushina seguía enterrada entre pilas de papeles así que no notó como su _hijo_ salía corriendo hacía el baño para abrazarse a la taza del bater y vomitar todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

Naruto apoyo sus manos sobre la taza del bater y se puso de pie con dificultad sintiéndose mareado por las náuseas que sentía, intento mantenerse en pie, pero su visión borrosa provoco que sus pies le fallarán llevándolo al suelo nuevamente.

–¿Qué diablos me pasa?–se preguntó el rubio asustado por los recientes acontecimientos.

En ese momento nunca se imaginó que una nueva vida crecía en su interior.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Estaba tan cansado, no podía soportar más todo el peso emocional que llevaba encima y dudaba seriamente que pudiera aguantar mucho más, no quería derrumbarse, pero era tan difícil mantenerse en pie cuando no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

No tenía nada, Naruto lo era todo para él, pero su hijo nunca sabría que era su hijo y ese hecho lo estaba matando, pero él le había hecho prometer a su madre que Naruto nunca sabría nada, e Itachi…no quería ni pensar en él.

El rubio suspiro una vez más y dejó caer los papeles en los que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

–Deidara, tu cita con el presidente de las empresas Uchiha está a punto de comenzar–dijo Konan entrando abruptamente y sin llamar.

–¡Ya voy!–contestó el ojiazul de mala gana.

El rubio caminó por los pasillos hasta la sala de conferencias, en ella había una larga mesa con diez cómodas sillas, y sobre la misma una jarra de agua junto con dos vasos de vidrio.

Deidara entró en silencio y se sentó lo más alejado posible de Itachi. El azabache suspiro resignado y se trasladó por toda la habitación hacía la otra punta de la mesa para sentarse junto a Deidara.

–He revisado todas las finanzas de la empresa y parecen estar bien–comenzó Deidara profesionalmente–aunque…he detectado que una pequeña parte del dinero se pierde cada mes

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?–preguntó Itachi.

–Del 5% de tus ganancias mensuales, no parece mucho, pero quién te haya estado robando el quince por ciento de tus ingresos cada mes durante veinte años debe haber amasado una pequeña fortuna ya que el 5% serían aproximadamente unos 420, 82 yenes y eso por veinte años vendrían a ser unos 100.996,8 yenes

–¿Cómo?–preguntó Itachi, eso era mucho dinero y aunque solo fuera el 5% de toda su fortuna, eran 100.996,8 yenes que él había perdido, que le habían sido robados por una persona en la cual él confiaba, algo que lo enfurecía muchísimo.

–Lo que he dicho–habló Deidara nuevamente–le he seguido el rastro al dinero perdido y al parecer todo ese dinero a terminado en el banco central de Tokio, en una cuenta a nombre de Akatsuki ¿Lo conoces?

–No, por supuesto que no, no he oído ese nombre en mi vida–contestó Itachi perplejo, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Pues he investigado un poco y al parecer es una pequeña organización con un objetivo desconocido, sea cual sea uno de sus miembros trabaja en tu empresa y desvía dinero hacía la cuenta cada mes–murmuro Deidara–desde cinco años antes de que murieran tu padres–agregó en un susurro. Él sabía que los padres de Itachi habían muerto el día en que le dijo que Naruto existía, pero ese día no lo había sabido ya que estaba tan nervioso y tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera había visto las noticias, también sabía que la decisión de Itachi podría haber sido diferente si se lo hubiera confesado un día antes o un día después, pero él no podía seguir viviendo de los “ _¿Y si hubiera…?”._

–Detén el flujo de dinero–ordenó el azabache.

–Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero si lo hago jamás descubriremos quién te ha estado robando por lo que he pedido permiso al banco para rastrear el dinero retirado…–explicó Deidara. Itachi le miraba fijamente, expectante–al parecer, el topo de tu empresa sabe esconderse, debe ser alguien con gran poder y una gran capacidad de planificación con, por lo menos, veintidós años de antigüedad

–¿Veintidós años? Tenemos como cinco empleados con veintidós años de antigüedad, ninguno ha durado tanto antes

–Lo sé, por eso mismo he buscado en los archivos de la empresa y he extraído los informes de tus cinco empleados con veintidós años de antigüedad, los cuáles son: Toriyama Kumito, Sena Tori, Luigi Akashi, Haruno Miyumi y Gonomi Mirubita. Ninguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales y todos tienen de cincuenta años para arriba y están a punto de jubilarse Sr. Uchiha

–No me llames señor–murmuro Itachi distraídamente–¿Pudiste averiguar quién era?

–No, no dejó pruebas especialmente reveladoras, todo lo mínimamente necesario para descubrirlo está cubierto

–¡Mierda! ¿Qué sugieres? ¡No puedo permitirle que sigua robando esa cantidad de dinero!

–Yo digo que contrates a un detective, ponlo a prueba durante unos dos meses y si no descubre nada lo despides y cortas el flujo de dinero. Rápido, fácil y solo es una pequeña perdida de dos meses–recomendó Deidara tranquilamente. Cuando él había descubierto que estaban robando dinero de las empresas Uchiha, se había alarmado bastante, después de todo eran sus clientes. Él había comenzado a buscar culpables rápidamente, pero por desgracia no había logrado encontrarlos.

–Está bien–dijo Itachi resignado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el desagradable olor que emanaba de su sándwich y lo tiro a la basura sin siquiera mordisquearlo, últimamente toda la comida que anteriormente le había gustado le sabía asquerosa y no podía hacer más que vomitar al olerla.

–¿Seguro que estás bien Naruto?–preguntó Chouji masticando una patata frita.

–Sí, he estado sintiéndome un poco mal últimamente, pero seguro que son los nervios por el examen…

–Si tú lo dices–respondió el chico despreocupadamente.

–Cualquiera podría pensar que estás embarazado–dijo Kiba para después reírse de su propia broma–¡Como si tú tuvieras sexo con alguien! Eres más virgen que mi tía ¡Y ella es monja!–continuó riéndose el chico sin prestar atención al rostro de Naruto que había empalidecido considerablemente, sus ojos azules estaban más abiertos de lo normal y el latido de su corazón se había detenido por un par de segundos antes de que comenzara a latir frenéticamente dentro de su pecho…

No podía ser ¿Verdad?

De repente el rubio se tambaleo abrumado por la posibilidad de que pudiera estar… _embarazado_ , pero no podía ser porque él no tenía esa capacidad, ningún varón en su familia era capaz de engendrar…no podía ser.

–¿Naruto?–preguntó Shikamaru al darse cuenta de que su amigo se había detenido.

El rubio lo miró antes de tambalearse hacia atrás y caer inconsciente al duro suelo de cemento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin del cuarto capítulo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Naruto finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y Deidara ha descubierto que alguien roba a las empresas Uchiha ¿Quiénes serán los responsables?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer..  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	5. ¡Oh Dios!

Deidara reunió todos los papeles que tenía de su último cliente antes de las empresas Uchiha, y lo colocó todo en su máquina trituradora observando con aburrimiento como todo caía hecho trizas en el recipiente de plástico debajo la máquina.

–Ojala todos mis problemas pudieran triturarse–murmuro suspirando.

–¿Y esa amargura que llevas a que se debe Dei?–preguntó Konan, quién estaba sentada sobre su escritorio haciendo bolas de papel, que embocaba en la papelera dos metros por delante, con el resto de los archivos.

–A que mi vida es una mierda

–¿Problemas amorosos?–. Deidara gruño. –¿No tendrá nada que ver con el sexy presidente de las empresas Uchiha, verdad?–insinuó la peliazul.

–A ese ni me lo nombres ¡Me tiene harto!

–¿Así que ha habido tema?–preguntó la peliazul con un tono sugerente. Deidara la miró fijamente, estuvo a punto de gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, su celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla brillaban las letras correspondientes al nombre de su Madre.

–Ya hablaremos luego tú y yo–dijo a su secretaria antes de contestar la llamada. –¿Ocurrió algo, Mamá?–preguntó el rubio.

–¡Oh gracias a Dios que contestaste hijo!–. Fue lo primero que oyó.

–¿Ocurrió algo?–preguntó Deidara con preocupación.

–Me llamaron de la escuela de tu hermano ¡Naruto se desmayó!

–¡¿Qué?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gimió tallándose los ojos con sus manos antes de abrirlos, a su alrededor todo era blanco, demasiado blanco, blanco como las paredes de la enfermería…

–¡Oh no!–exclamó levantándose de golpe, lo que le provocó un horrible mareo y unas nauseas atroces que le obligaron a recostarse de inmediato sobre la camilla.

–Veo que ha despertado Uzumaki, y veo que me sigue odiando tanto como la última vez que estuvo aquí–dijo la enfermera apareciendo a través de la cortina blanca que mantenía su estancia privada. Naruto frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla, no podía soportar ni los hospitales ni a los médicos, incluyendo a las enfermeras.

–Es un placer verla otra vez Serin–san, he estado perdido sin su…honorable presencia–murmuro con sarcasmo el rubio.

–Lo mismo digo Uzumaki. Usted se desmayó–informó la enfermera de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. –Tuvo una bajada de presión. Tu hermano viene en camino

–¿Llamaron a mi hermano?–preguntó el rubio, horrorizado. Deidara tendía a pensar lo peor de todo.

–En realidad llamamos a tú madre, pero ella no pudo venir así que llamó a tu hermano que viene en camino. Ve a recoger tus cosas

–¡P–Pero tengo un examen de historia!–exclamó.

–Tu profesora ha estado de acuerdo en que lo hagas la clase que viene, ella dice que eres uno de sus mejores alumnos y que sabe que estudiaste por lo que te dará otra oportunidad. Ve a recoger tus cosas

Naruto suspiró, pero se levantó de la cama, se puso sus zapatillas y salió de la enfermería para encaminarse rumbo a su clase.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en el motivo de su desmayo. Kiba había dicho que él parecía embarazado porque últimamente siempre estaba vomitando y sintiéndose mal, pero no era posible ¡No podía ser! ¡Él no podía estar embarazado!

Eso lo arruinaría todo, su madre estaría tan enojada, y Deidara tan decepcionado ¡No podía decírselo a nadie! ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke? ¿Lo obligaría deshacerse de él? Él no podía hacerlo, Naruto jamás sería capaz de matar a nadie y menos a su propio hijo…

–¿En qué estoy pensando?–se dijo a sí mismo, él no estaba embarazado, era imposible.

El rubio se dirigió a su clase, recogió sus cosas, se despidió de su profesora de historia con la promesa de hacer su examen en su próxima clase y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de llegar allí, un par de brazos lo retuvieron y lo empujaron al armario del conserje.

Naruto se quedó quieto, él no entró en pánico, sabía que aquellos brazos pálidos y bien construidos pertenecían a su amante.

Sasuke besó su cuello suavemente y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Naruto pudo ver la preocupación brillando en sus ojos, pero él sabía que jamás lo diría en voz alta, después de todo un Uchiha no se preocupaba por nada ni nadie más que sí mismo.

–He oído que te desmayaste–dijo Sasuke aparentando desinterés.

–Solo me bajó la presión un poco, no sé porque la enfermera me envía a casa, estoy perfectamente bien

–Naruto–murmuro Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para hablarle al oído–tu y yo sabemos que tiendes a ocultar tu estado de salud

–Claro que no ¿Por qué haría yo eso?–respondió el rubio aparentando tranquilidad.

–Porque odios los hospitales

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Gritas cuando ves a un medico

Naruto frunció el ceño, Sasuke sonrío de lado y beso sus labios castamente.

–¿Viene tu hermano a recogerte?

–Sí

–Entonces será mejor que te apresures, él es rápido

Sasuke besó a Naruto una vez más antes de abandonar el armario del conserje. Naruto suspiró e hizo lo mismo, quizá debería haberle hablado a Sasuke sobre sus sospechas, pero él no había podido, no cuando sus sospechas podían ser imaginaciones suyas. No quería preocupar al azabache innecesariamente.

Deidara ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta, en cuanto lo vio corrió rápidamente a ayudarlo con sus cosas.

–Naruto, Mamá me llamó, ella quería venir, pero está trabajando–explicó con rapidez tirando su mochila en el asiento trasero descuidadamente.

–Está bien, no hacía falta que vinieras, estoy muy bien, solo fue un desmayo

–¿Alguna recomendación de la enfermera?–preguntó Deidara ignorando lo dicho por su _hermano_. Naruto odiaba a los médicos y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de apartarse de ellos, incluso mentir sobre su salud.

–Solo que descanse, me bajó la presión un poco

–Lo suficiente para desmayarte–murmuro Deidara. –Te llevaré a casa directamente, agradece que mañana sea sábado porque si no tampoco irías al instituto

–¿Quién te nombró mi padre?–murmuro Naruto por lo bajo apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento para después cerrar los ojos suspirando, él no se dio cuenta de que _su hermano_ había oído lo que había dicho.

Deidara suspiró al sentir la punzada de dolor en su corazón y arranco el coche intentando ignorar lo que había dicho Naruto, él no lo sabía…Naruto no tenía idea que quién era su padre, y no sabía el daño que le habían causado sus palabras descuidadas.

¿Quién lo había nombrado su padre, o mejor dicho su madre? Él mismo porque él lo había dado a luz, y…no se arrepentía porque amaba a Naruto, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo porque él…era su bebé, siempre sería su bebé.

Una vez en casa, Deidara obligó a Naruto a acostarse en el sofá – ya que el rubio menor se negó a ir a dormir a su cuarto cuando no tenía sueño –, le puso una manta polar por encima y le entregó el mando de la televisión.

–Descansa y no hagas estupideces Naruto, Mamá volverá tarde

–¿Por qué?–preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, ella jamás volvía tarde.

–Porque su jefe está enfermo y ella debe reorganizar sus citas

–Oh

Deidara besó a Naruto en la frente y le gritó una vez más que descansara antes de marcharse.

Naruto puso el televisor en silencio y espero a oír el motor del coche de su hermano, cuando lo oyó irse tiro la manta a un lado descuidadamente y corrió a la cocina en busca de la lata dónde él y su Mamá ponían las monedas que les sobraban para emergencias.

–Perdóname Mamá, pero esto es una emergencia–dijo Naruto antes de abrir la lata y sacar dinero, había bastantes monedas ya que esta lata existía desde que Naruto había cumplido sus diez años, ellos solían remplazarla por una vacía cuando estaba llena, y la guardaban junto con el resto en el armario de la entrada.

Naruto sacó lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar para después subir las escaleras de su casa rumbo a su habitación y sacarse el uniforme para ponerse ropa más “formal”. Tomó un par de jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y un par de zapatillas negras.

Una vez en la puerta principal tomó un abrigo con capucha negro y salió por la puerta.

Miró hacía los lados, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, corrió hacía la farmacia más cercana, él pasó rápidamente las casas de su barrió y llegó al supermercado, eso sería menos obvio que comprarlo en una farmacia.

Dio una vuelta por el supermercado antes de dirigirse a la caja, él había visto antes los test cuando iba de compras con su madre así que tomó uno junto con un par de chicles y caramelos.

La cajera solo le pidió el dinero. Naruto se lo dio, la mujer se molestó un poco por las monedas y comenzó a contarlas, una vez hecho le entrego su compra sin siquiera mirar su rostro.

Naruto corrió a casa con la capucha en alto, él no deseaba que algún vecino le contara a su hermano que lo habían visto por ahí cuando se suponía que debía estar descansando en casa.

Una vez en casa, Naruto dejó el test sobre la mesa ratonera del living y se sentó en el sofá, mirándolo.

–Seguro que solo serán imaginaciones mías–se dijo a sí mismo–después de todo en nuestra familia ningún varón tiene ese don ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo yo? ¡Voy a hacerlo!

Decidido, Naruto fue al baño e hizo pis sobre el test, cuando acabó, lo tapó con su tapa transparente y volvió al living, dejó el test sobre la mesa ratonera y encendió el televisor.

Naruto encontró rápidamente un programa que le gustaba y comenzó a verlo, pero cada dos minutos su mirada se desviaba hacía el test ¡Por dios! ¡Tenía quince malditos años! Si estaba embarazado ¿Qué haría? Él estaba seguro de que su madre y su hermano lo iban a matar ¡No podía contárselos!

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke, pero si él lo dejaba…Naruto no sabría qué hacer, se moriría si todos le daban la espalda.

Entre divagaciones, los diez minutos correspondientes pasaron y cuando Naruto bajó la vista para ver el test, este ya tenía los resultados.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, su corazón se paró y un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver las dos líneas rosadas mirándole acusadoramente.

–¡Oh Dios!–fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Estaba embarazado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara gimió al ver a Itachi parado en la puerta de su oficina, Konan ya estaba en su descanso, lo que significaba que estaba a solas con el azabache.

–¿Qué quieres?–gruño entrando por la puerta.

–¿Esa es forma de hablarle a un cliente?–preguntó Itachi cerrando la puerta detrás de él al entrar.

–No me jodas Itachi, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ¿Qué quieres?–exigió Deidara, estaba tan cansado y tan preocupado por su hijo.

–Está bien, no voy a molestarte así que iré directamente al grano

–Te lo agradecería profundamente–murmuro Deidara masajeando sus parpados cerrados.

–Quiero ver a Naruto

–No

–Deidara por favor–rogó el pelinegro con ojos suplicantes, el rubio lo ignoro, no iba a permitir que Itachi se acercara a Naruto–…sé que te he hecho mucho daño en estos años, te abandone cuando más me necesitabas y te obligue a tomar decisiones precipitadas pero, por favor, déjame ver a mi hijo, no me obligues a amenazarte, solo quiero verlo una vez, por favor, solo una vez–rogó el Uchiha una vez más, él no quería causarle más problemas al rubio, pero tenía que ver a su hijo, tenía que verlo aunque fuera solo una vez.

Deidara suspiro y conectó sus ojos con los de Itachi, sabía que era sincero, pero no podía permitírselo, no, no era por maldad ni por venganza, simplemente no podía dejar que Itachi conociera a Naruto, no podía dejar que él se acercara a su hijo porque lo arruinaría todo, porque haría que su corazón se agrietara aún más de lo que ya estaba, porque las palabras se escaparían de su boca sin que ni siquiera se diese cuenta.

Naruto vivía una vida sencilla y en paz sin ningún drama ¿Por qué debía dejar que Itachi se la arruinara? Deidara sabía que eso pasaría si Itachi conocía a su hijo, sabía que si Itachi se acercaba, su vida tal y como la conocía, cambiaría para siempre.

–No–repitió con seguridad. –No quiero que te acerques a Naruto, Itachi, no quiero que lo busques, no quiero que lo mires. No me importan tus amenazas, no me importan tus suplicas, no te acerques a mi hijo ¿Escuchaste? ¡Es mi hijo! No tuyo y no te quiero ver cerca de él

–También es mi hijo–murmuro Itachi, el brillo en sus ojos ya no estaba, sus crueles palabras lo habían extinguido.

–Dejó de ser tu hijo el día que me abandonaste como un perro, el día que me acusaste de engañarte y me dejaste solo y embarazado sin importarte nada–contesto Deidara fríamente. –Desaparece de mi vida Itachi, por favor…solo vete, no quiero volver a pasar por esto ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez!

Itachi apretó los puños, quiso gritarle a Deidara que lo que decía no era cierto, que él jamás lo había abandonado, pero era una mentira porque él lo había abandonado, lo había dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora lo estaba pagando ¿Era lo justo, cierto? Se merecía lo que le estaba pasando aunque hubiera motivos para hacerlo desde un principio, ahora mismo Itachi no estaba muy segura de la decisión que había tomado hacía quince años atrás…

Deidara saltó en su silla cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, al alzar el rostro Itachi ya no estaba. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo, no había querido que él viera sus lágrimas.

–¿Por qué todo tiene que salir tan mal?–susurro a la nada mirando el techo de su oficina, no intento limpiar sus lágrimas porque aún caían por sus mejillas.

El odio que sentía hacía si mismo se intensifico al darse cuenta de todas las mentiras que le había dicho al azabache para lograr que se fuera, su corazón se agrietó una vez más, pero aún con todo el daño recibido…aún con todos los pequeños pedazos que había perdido, seguía latiendo…seguía latiendo tan fuerte como la primera vez.

–¿Por qué sigo amándote si me has hecho tanto daño?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, el amor es una mierda… pero te hace sentir tan bien, si es que el ser humano es masoquista ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo, Naruto le da la noticia a Sasuke, y aparecen Kakashi e Iruka. Prepárense para el drama en los futuros capítulos.


	6. Confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todos los que están leyendo está historia ;)

_Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y un nudo que se había formado en su garganta no le permitía hablar._

_Los ojos negros de Sasuke le miraban con infinita curiosidad y algo de preocupación._

_–¿Y?–preguntó el azabache con impaciencia, hacía veinte minutos que Naruto le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo urgentemente, pero cada vez que este iba a hablar, su garganta se cerraba y comenzaba a toser descontrolado._

_–Sa…Sasuke–susurro suspirando temblorosamente. –Y–yo…_

_–¿Sí? No tengo todo el día Naruto, solo dime lo que tengas que decirme–lo apresuro el Uchiha. Naruto aspiro un poco de aire y habló de un tirón._

_–Estoy embarazado–soltó sin más, apretando sus puños con nerviosismo._

_–¿C–cómo?–balbuceo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_–Y–yo estoy embarazado. Tengo un bebé aquí–aclaro Naruto tocándose el vientre sin dejar de temblar._

_–¿Y–yo…soy el padre?–preguntó el azabache señalándose a sí mismo aún en shock por la noticia. Naruto lo miró sorprendido, había esperado muchas cosas menos esa pregunta en particular._

_–Tú fuiste el primero y el único Sasuke, si no es tuyo es del espíritu santo_

_–No, no puede ser–se negó el Uchiha. –No es cierto ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Estás mintiendo!_

_–No estoy mintiendo–susurro Naruto conteniendo las lágrimas–por favor Sasuke…yo, no sé qué hacer, ayúdame–suplicó con la voz rota._

_–No, no puedo ¡No te me acerques más!–exclamo el Uchiha antes de salir corriendo._

_–¡Sasuke!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y una mano descansaba sobre su corazón mientras que otra estaba estirada hacía arriba intentando atrapar un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

–Solo…fue una pesadilla–se dijo a sí mismo intentando calmar su respiración acelerada. Sasuke jamás le haría eso, él jamás lo abandonaría ¿Verdad? ¿S–sería capaz Sasuke de dejarlo solo y embarazado?

–¡NARUTO! ¡LLEGARÁS TARDE!

–¡Ya voy!–gritó el rubio en respuesta, esa no era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla, de hecho llevaba toda la maldita semana teniendo pesadillas sobre Sasuke abandonándolo.

Bueno…la mayoría de ellas eran sobre Sasuke, pero su hermano y su madre también habían sido los protagonistas de algunas de ellas, aunque sería un poco hipócrita de parte de su madre que había tenido a Deidara a los quince años. Naruto había oído la historia y sabía que el novio de su madre la había abandonado al enterarse, este le había dicho al principio que se haría cargo, pero un día había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Naruto definitivamente no quería que la historia se repitiese, estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad muy real de que sucediese.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta azul y se puso sus zapatos antes de correr al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Al mirarse al espejo notó lo pálido que estaba, su piel normalmente bronceada estaba tan pálida que parecía enfermo, y sus ojos azules no brillaban como siempre, parecían apagados.

Naruto había visto a Sasuke en el instituto durante toda la semana, pero no había podido decirle que estaba embarazado, lo había intentado, pero se le había hecho imposible. También lo había intentado con su madre, pero había obtenido los mismos resultados.

Por suerte, su vientre no había crecido aún, aunque los malestares que tenía parecían intensificarse con cada día que pasaba.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que sus pezones dolían, dolían tanto que pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación sin camiseta porque el roce le molestaba muchísimo, además estaba muy cansado, normalmente era muy enérgico e hiperactivo, pero últimamente se sentía tan fatigado. Las náuseas y los mareos eran menos frecuentes, pero aún lo visitaban justo a la hora de comer y tenía que aguantarse porque si no su madre podría sospechar.

Él no tenía ni idea de cuándo se había quedado en estado, pero probablemente había sido el primer día de instituto. Naruto recordaba perfectamente que ambos habían estado tan desesperados después de pasar tres meses sin verse que se habían olvidado de la protección aunque, a decir vedad, raramente la usaban…después de todo ambos eran hombres, y Naruto no tenía ni idea de que él era un portador del gen.

Estaba probado que, de cien personas, solo una heredaría tal gen y algunos ni siquiera eran conscientes de que lo tenían porque jamás se acostaban con hombres y tampoco se hacían pruebas en los hospitales para comprobarlo, a no ser que alguno de los padres lo pidiera expresamente.

Al menos los portadores del gen no eran discriminados por la sociedad como lo eran las parejas homosexuales, al parecer mientras la reproducción fuera posible nadie se quejaba, aunque siempre había algunos cerrados de mente que creían que iba en contra de la naturaleza, pero la mayoría de las personas lo aceptaban. Había portadores de los genes tanto masculinos como femeninos, pero eran diferentes, las mujeres portadoras podían producir esperma, y los hombres portadores tenían un útero artificial.

Todo eso se lo habían enseñado en su primer año de instituto, era un tema bastante importante del que casi todo el mundo sabía, pero el rubio no le había dado mucha importancia ya que no creía poseer tal gen.

–¡NARUTO!–gritó su madre nuevamente. El rubio negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y se lavó los dientes antes de correr a la cocina, tomó una tostada de la mesa, se colgó su mochila al hombro y beso la mejilla de su madre antes de salir por la puerta.

Deidara le estaba esperando en su coche con el motor encendido.

–Buenos días–dijo apresuradamente subiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

–Buenos días ¿Te dormiste?–preguntó Deidara pisando el acelerador.

–Sí, se me olvidó poner el despertador–contestó el rubio bostezando. Deidara asintió y se quedó en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a Naruto, mientras conducía.

–Te ves un poco pálido Naruto ¿Te sientes bien?–preguntó el rubio mayor, preocupado. Naruto maldijo en voz baja, su Mamá no se daba cuenta, pero Deidara era como una Mamá oso, olía todo.

–Perfectamente, es que no he tomado mucho sol–respondió escuetamente. –Tengo el jardín bastante abandonado últimamente

–Si tú lo dices–murmuro Deidara deteniéndose en la entrada del Instituto. Naruto besó su mejilla y le deseo un buen día antes de marcharse corriendo, la campana ya estaba sonando.

Deidara suspiró y recostó su cabeza sobre el volante, no quería ir a trabajar. En la última semana Itachi había ido todos los días a suplicarle ver a Naruto, él ya no quería verlo más, no quería que se acercara ¡No quería tomar más decisiones precipitadas!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi no le había contado ni a su abuelo ni a su hermano sobre lo que pasaba con el 5% de los ingresos mensuales de la empresa, él prefería resolverlo sin alarmarlos.

Aquella mañana, después de dejar a Sasuke en el instituto temprano, se dirigió rápidamente a una agencia de detectives de confianza. Tendría que haber ido hace mucho tiempo, pero había estado muy ocupado suplicándole a Deidara.

El edificio no era muy lujoso, pero Itachi sabía que contenía a los detectives más competentes de todo Japón. El matrimonio Hatake siempre era su primera opción y había sido también la primera opción de sus padres.

Itachi se acercó a la puerta de madera y dio dos golpes fuertes, tres suaves y cinco fuertes, la puerta se abrió y un brazo lo arrastro hacía adentro rápidamente.

–Uchiha Itachi ¿Qué te trae por aquí?–preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Itachi se dio la vuelta y sonrío a Kakashi que, a pesar de estarle hablando, tenía su mirada enfocada en un libro naranja.

–Trabajo–respondió.

–Iruka está haciendo café, pasa–invitó el hombre de cabello gris secamente. Itachi esquivó los libros y los archivos que había en el suelo de camino a la cocina. Allí Iruka tenía ya tres tazas de café preparadas y los esperaba con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

–Itachi–saludo suavemente. Itachi cabeceo en respuesta sentándose frente a Iruka mientras Kakashi se sentaba a su lado y dejaba su libro sobre la mesa para mirarlo con seriedad.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Bueno, tengo dos casos totalmente diferentes para ustedes–respondió Itachi. Iruka lo miró con curiosidad.

–Habla entonces–insistió Kakashi con impaciencia.

–He contratado un nuevo abogado para las empresas Uchiha, él dice que alguien ha estado robando el cinco por ciento de nuestros ingresos cinco años antes de que mis padres murieran–informó el azabache.

–Tiene que ser alguien mayor–murmuro Iruka.

–Hay cinco empleados mayores en mi empresa, uno de ellos debe ser el responsable. Me gustaría que Kakashi se encargara de este caso, tienes dos meses para descubrir algo, si no lo haces cortare por lo sano y detendré el flujo de dinero hacia la cuenta–dijo Itachi abriendo el maletín negro que había traído con él y entregándole después un par de hojas al hombre de cabellos grises. –Esos son todos los datos que pudo conseguir mi nuevo abogado

–De acuerdo–murmuro Kakashi leyendo las hojas. Itachi miró a Iruka.

–Necesito que investigues a alguien–declaró. Iruka frunció el ceño ante la petición inusual.

–¿Y quién podría ser?

–Lo que te voy a decir no debe salir de esta habitación, es clasificado–dijo Itachi seriamente. Iruka lo miró de igual forma, Kakashi despego su cabeza de las hojas para observarlo con seriedad.

–Entendido–dijeron al unísono.

–Necesito que investigues a Uzumaki Naruto, mi hijo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un hilo de saliva caía por la boca de Naruto mientras roncaba suavemente sobre su pupitre.

–¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!

El rubio gimió al sentir un golpe en su frente y levantó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, entonces bostezo y finalmente los abrió, su profesor de Matemáticas le miraba con odio puro.

–Mi clase no es la hora de la siesta Uzumaki–dijo el hombre para después continuar con su clase. Naruto gimió apoyando la cabeza sobre el pupitre, estaba tan cansado.

–Pss, pss Naruto–chistó alguien detrás de él. El nombrado giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a Shikamaru.

–¿Qué?–gruño en voz baja. Shikamaru le entregó una nota doblada y señaló a Sasuke, quién estaba sentado al final de la clase junto a la ventana. El rubio frunció el ceño, se dio vuelta y abrió la nota.

_¿Qué te pasa, Dobe?_

Naruto suspiro y arranco un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno para escribir una contestación, por supuesto que, tarde o temprano, Sasuke terminaría dándose cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Además llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra más que para balbucear y alejarse asustado.

_Tenemos que hablar_

Le entregó la nota a Shikamaru y le preguntó si podía pasarla, este se encogió de hombros y la paso sin más. Sasuke leyó la nota y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió y le señaló el patio.

El timbre sonó poco después, Naruto se disculpó con sus amigos y se encaminó hacía el patio. Sasuke lo intercepto en un pasillo y lo llevó al baño dónde probablemente habían concebido al niño que llevaba dentro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo.

–¿De qué tenemos que hablar?–preguntó Sasuke con seriedad. Naruto suspiro antes de hablar.

–Hay algo importante que tienes que saber–dijo con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir.

–¿Y eso sería?–volvió a preguntar el azabache.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora, era ahora o nunca, no podía no decírselo, él tenía derecho a saber aunque lo odiara por ello.

–Estoy embarazado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Naruto finalmente lo dijo ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke? ¿Descubrirá Kakashi quién está robando a las empresas Uchiha? ¿Y por qué creéis que Itachi le pidió a Iruka que investigara a Naruto?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	7. Investigación

_Naruto lo miró a los ojos, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora, era ahora o nunca, no podía no decírselo, él tenía derecho a saber aunque lo odiara por ello._

_–Estoy embarazado_

Sasuke lo miraba completamente paralizado, en cuánto Naruto le había soltado la noticia se había quedado allí parado, observándolo sin decir nada por casi quince minutos.

–Sa–Sasuke, por favor…di algo–suplicó Naruto pensando lo peor.

–Yo…–pronunció Sasuke lentamente–necesito pensar–. El azabache se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, esto no podía estar pasando, un sollozo escapó de su boca al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con esto, nadie iba a ayudarlo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba solo…

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su vientre mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, él no iba a matarlo…no podía matarlo, no quería…matarlo.

–Por favor…–susurro sin dejar de llorar–ayúdame, no sé…que hacer. T–tengo miedo

Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, sus puños se apretaron alrededor de su vientre, no podía hacer esto solo…

Sasuke no sabía que pensar, aún no asimilaba lo que Naruto le había confesado ¿Cómo era posible? No podía ser, estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte cuando sintió algo cayendo y el sonido del llanto y las suplicas balbuceadas.

Se giró y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Naruto parecía tan frágil, hacía días que se veía cansado, pálido y sin vida, casi como un fantasma.

Sasuke no podía hacerle esto, no quería, estaba abrumado con la noticia, aún no la había asimilado, pero no iba a abandonar a Naruto, él no se lo merecía y estaba tan asustado…

El azabache se acercó despacio, se arrodillo a su altura y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Yo no voy a dejarte solo con esto–le susurró al oído suavemente.

Naruto sintió tanto alivio al oír esas palabras que se aferró a Sasuke con toda sus fuerzas, él no estaría solo, Sasuke no iba a dejarlo solo.

De repente, sus hombros parecieron mucho más livianos, el peso del mundo ya no parecía estar sobre ellos porque él…no estaba solo con esto.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero lo que si tenían claro era que estaban juntos en esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi llevaba una semana espiando a los cinco veteranos de las empresas Uchiha, y hasta ahora ninguno había hecho algo sospechoso, parecían trabajadores normales, dedicados y exigentes.

Él sabía que tenía que descubrir algo pronto porque si no lo hacía Itachi suspendería toda la operación, él no había querido pensarlo, pero quizá el que estaba robándole a la familia Uchiha era un miembro de la misma o quizá alguien lo estaba haciendo desde fuera muy eficientemente, pero ¿Quién, y cómo?

Kakashi suspiró y miró la pantalla del ordenador que descansaba sobre su mesa, sus ojos se abrieron al ver por la cámara web a una persona desconocida entrando a la red principal de la empresa – a la cual tenía acceso gracias a Itachi –. Esa persona selecciono un porcentaje y deposito ese dinero en la cuenta que el nuevo abogado de Itachi había descubierto.

–No puede ser–murmuro sorprendido–¿Por qué? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iruka se había sorprendido mucho cuando Itachi le había confesado que tenía un hijo de quince años, era prácticamente imposible porque Itachi debería haber tenido esa misma edad cuando lo engendró, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no podía negarlo.

El chico era muy parecido a su portador, pero también tenía algunos rasgos de Itachi, rasgos que una persona tendría que mirar detenidamente para distinguir.

En la semana que lo estuvo investigando, el chico parecía algo apagado, solía dormirse en clase y en todos los recreos. Iruka no lo había visto con ningún otro chico, y los únicos lugares que frecuentaba parecían ser su propia casa y el instituto.

Uzumaki Naruto, o más bien Uchiha Naruto, parecía ser un chico normal y corriente, y también parecía llevar una vida bastante normal y corriente, no tenía ningún problema y se notaba que amaba a su supuesta madre y a su hermano mayor.

Ese día, Iruka se dio cuenta de que, además de su casa y el Instituto, el niño también visitaba todos los viernes una cafetería dónde se reunía con otros tres chicos para hacer la tarea de la próxima semana.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, ya tenía lo que Itachi le había pedido; un lugar dónde pudiera encontrarse con su hijo sin que Deidara lo supiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi estaba nervioso, Iruka le había enviado un mensaje con la ubicación de Naruto hacía tan solo cinco minutos. Él no sabía si ir, no quería que Deidara se enfadara con él más de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía seguir viviendo sin saber cómo se veía su hijo, no podía seguir respirando sabiendo que tenía un hijo al que no conocía.

Él debería haber ignorado las últimas palabras de su padre, pero no pudo porque, según su abuelo, merecía respeto, pero Itachi ya no aguantaba más.

No podía cumplir la última promesa que le había hecho a su padre por más tiempo, ya se había cansado, estaba cansado de ignorar a quién más amaba por una promesa vacía hacía un hombre muerto que nunca lo amo.

_Uchiha Fugaku no era un hombre feliz, no desde que había conocido al novio de su hijo, Uzumaki Deidara quién no le llegaba a Itachi ni a la suela de los zapatos, él estaba seguro de que ese chico solo quería su dinero y él no lo iba a permitir ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Mikoto adoraba al chico, pero a él no le importaba lo que pensara su esposa. Uzumaki Deidara no era lo suficientemente prestigioso para ser el novio del futuro heredero de todo su imperio, tenía que hacer algo y él lo había hecho. Fugaku le había dicho alto y claro a Itachi que no aprobaba su elección de novio._

_–¡Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro contigo Itachi! ¡Ese chico solo te traerá problemas!–exclamó a su hijo, quién le miraba con rabia._

_–¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo lo amo!–respondió Itachi._

_–¡Y él ama tu dinero!–gritó Fugaku. Los puños de Itachi se cerraron con fuerza, sus manos temblaban por la furia contenida._

_–¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Tú no sabes nada de él! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a opinar! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!–gritó Itachi furiosamente, él no iba a permitir que su padre desacreditara a su novio delante de él. Deidara era lo más importante para él además de su hermanito y su madre, a él no le importaba el dinero ni el prestigio ni nada que tuviese que ver con el imperio Uchiha._

_Uchiha Fugaku lo había ignorado toda su vida ¿Por qué tenía que prestarle atención justamente ahora? ¿Justo cuando tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado?_

_–¿Cómo te atreves Itachi…?_

_–¡Cállate!–lo interrumpió Itachi–no te atrevas a decir ni una sola palabra más sobre MI NOVIO porque si tengo que elegir entre tú y él ¡Lo elijo a él!–gritó el Uchiha menor antes de salir corriendo._

_Los puños de Fugaku se cerraron con rabia, él no iba a permitir que su hijo se saliera con la suya._

_Dos días después, Fugaku decidió agregarle una clausula más a su testamento por el bien de su imperio, la cláusula rezaba que sí alguno de sus hijos se casaba o engendraba un hijo con una persona que no cumpliera con sus requisitos, este sería desheredado de inmediato, y echado a la calle sin importar la edad que tuviera._

Itachi suspiró, cuando su abuelo le había hablado sobre la cláusula, él había explotado, a él no le importaba el dinero, pero Sasuke…él no podía dejarlo solo. Itachi tuvo que elegir y Sasuke había ganado.

Le había dolido tanto tomar esa decisión, él jamás había dejado de pensar en Deidara, de vez en cuando Itachi se contactaba con alguien que le decía dónde estaba el rubio o lo que estaba haciendo, él se había encargado de que le dieran una beca y había estado tan feliz cuando el rubio se había graduado. Sin embargo, Itachi nunca había investigado la vida de su hijo, ese había sido su castigo, no conocerlo, no saber nada de él…

Itachi jamás había dejado de amar a Deidara ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando él y Sasuke eran su vida entera? No había podido porque cada mañana, cuando se despertaba cansado y se sentía miserable por la mierda de vida que le había tocado, lo primero que lo impulsaba a levantarse de la cama eran ellos, ellos y la alegría de saber que tenía un hijo en alguna parte.

Itachi había sido paciente, él estaba esperando el momento en que Sasuke cumpliera la mayoría de edad, el momento en que Sasuke heredara el imperio Uchiha. Cuando llegara ese momento, él, por fin, podría ser…libre.

Él solo esperaba no haberlo perdido todo, él solo esperaba estar a tiempo de enmendar sus errores.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke suspiró sin dejar de observar el cielo estrellado, estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana. Se encontraba…confundido y un poco abrumado, él no había asimilado del todo la noticia que le había dado Naruto, lo único que había pensado en ese momento era en lo frágil y triste que se veía, en todo el sufrimiento reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

Naruto lo era todo para él, y esto no era una exageración, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, lo había amado, podía ser algo precipitado para un niño de seis años, pero era cierto. Naruto era su alegría, era quién iluminaba sus días, quién le hacía sonreír, la única persona que había logrado sacarlo de su caparazón, y lo amaba tanto, tanto que a veces dolía porque Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse cuán grande era lo que sentía por él.

Jamás imaginó que esto pasaría, él jamás pensó que tendría un hijo porque amaba tanto a Naruto que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, él incluso sería capaz de encerrarlo en un sótano y dejarlo allí hasta que aprendiera a amarlo una vez más, porque el _“si lo amas, déjalo ir”_ no tenía sentido para él, porque sabía que Naruto no podía ser más feliz con alguien que no fuera él, pero…esto superaba todo lo que alguna vez había creído.

Esto…esto era una bomba de tiempo que podía explotarle en la cara en cualquier momento, un bebé no era cosa de broma, un bebé era una persona de la que tendrían que encargarse por el resto de sus vidas, un bebé era algo que lo uniría a Naruto para siempre y eso…eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sasuke no tenía miedo, no le importaban todos los problemas que el embarazo de Naruto podía causarle a los demás, no le importaba nada ni nadie más que Naruto.

Itachi y Sasuke tenían un plan, Itachi y Sasuke estaban preparados para todo con tal de proteger a los dueños de sus corazones, incluso estaban preparados para matar por ellos si hacía falta porque cuando un Uchiha amaba, lo hacía para siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi no lo podía creer ¿Por qué el que entregaba la pizza tenía acceso a la red principal de las empresas Uchiha? ¿Y porque ese hombre robaría dinero? ¡No tenía sentido alguno!

–¿Quién eres?–susurro Kakashi al ver el rostro pálido del hombre en la pantalla de su ordenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final del sexto capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hemos descubierto que el hombre de la pizza es el ladrón, pero ¿Quién es el hombre de la pizza? ¿Qué harán Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Le dirán a alguien más sobre el embarazo? ¿Y qué hará Itachi? ¿Irá a ver a Naruto?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	8. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Aviso que en este capítulo hay una escena +18 ;)

Sasuke suspiró cansadamente, había pasado una semana desde que Naruto le había confesado que iba a ser padre y aún le costaba creerlo, pero era cierto, ya no había forma de negarlo, un bebé crecía en el vientre de su novio y ya iba siendo hora de que lo aceptara.

Durante la semana que siguió a la confesión de Naruto, Sasuke nunca se separó de él y aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido ya que Naruto estaba tan aliviado de no estar solo con todo lo que estaba pasando que cada vez que lo veía se aferraba a él como una lapa.

Sasuke no podía culparlo, Naruto en estos momentos estaba muy inestable emocionalmente, cuando estaban en clases se reía por nada para momentos después comenzar a llorar, y se enojaba por cualquier cosa, pero eso no era lo peor, su inestabilidad emocional no era ni de lejos tan grave como sus nauseas. Era realmente horrible como el más pequeño olor lo hacía vomitar, sus amigos estaban asqueados y preocupados y le habían suplicado más de una vez que se lo contara a su hermano, pero Naruto se había negado y Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con ello, Uzumaki Deidara era muy paranoico y sobreprotector con Naruto, y Sasuke apreciaba mucho sus partes íntimas, muchas gracias.

–¡Sasuke!

–¿Qué quieres?–gruño Sasuke mirando a su hermano mayor, quién le sonreía graciosamente. Sasuke no era tonto, hacía mucho tiempo que había notado la oscuridad en los ojos de su hermano, pero él jamás había preguntado nada al respecto.

–Oh ¿Mal de amores?–. Como toda respuesta, Itachi recibió un puñetazo en su hombro.

–¿Puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Estoy pensando!–se quejó Sasuke. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron en sobremanera.

–¿T–tú puedes pensar?

–Es enserio Itachi–murmuro Sasuke antes de proceder a ignorar a su hermano completamente. Sasuke adoraba a su hermano – no que se lo hubiera dicho – después de todo, este prácticamente lo había criado ya que sus padres habían muerto poco después de que él naciera, pero a veces era difícil hablar con él.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó de inmediato el Uchiha mayor con seriedad. Sasuke solía gruñirle un poco más antes de mandarle a la mierda.

–Nada, solo déjame en paz Itachi–murmuro Sasuke, él no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano que su novio estaba embarazado. Itachi solía ser muy condescendiente, pero esto era demasiado, él iba a enfadarse y su abuelo… ¡Lo iba a matar!

Itachi frunció el ceño con extrañeza, Sasuke llevaba actuando raro desde hacía un tiempo ya, como una semana al menos, parecía más pensativo de lo usual.

–Si estás en problemas puedes decírmelo, no voy a enfadarme contigo

–No tengo ningún problema, solo que…

–¿Qué?

–¿Sí tuvieras que elegir entre una cosa importante y otra a la que quieres mucho, cuál elegirías?–preguntó Sasuke, era una pregunta extraña, pero no había otra forma de formularla, si hacía la pregunta directa, Itachi se daría cuenta y Sasuke no podía correr el riesgo.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta de su hermano, pero contestó rápidamente.

–Elegiría a la que quiero–contestó–elegiría a la que quiero por encima de todo–. Sus puños se apretaron, él no había hecho la elección correcta, pero no se arrepentía porque Sasuke era su hermano y también lo quería, pero él estaba seguro de que si Sasuke no hubiese existido entonces él hubiera elegido mil y una veces a Deidara y a su hijo. –¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Acaso tienes una novia por ahí?–indago Itachi golpeando con su codo el estómago de su hermano de manera insinuante. Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo empujo con fuerza.

–¡No!–gritó asqueado–no soporto a las chicas, son asquerosas

–Oh ¿Todavía crees que tienen piojos?–preguntó Itachi con dulzura revolviendo sus cabellos. Sasuke lo golpeo en el hombro.

–Auch–gimió Itachi sobándose el golpe– ¡Prométeme que llegarás virgen al matrimonio!–exclamó al ver como su hermano se iba.

–Lo que tú digas–mascullo Sasuke corriendo hacía las escaleras ¿Virgen al matrimonio? ¡Iba a ser padre! Era un poco tarde para el consejo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gimió restregándose los ojos mientras bostezaba levantándose de la cama, tenía tanto sueño, pero tenía que levantarse, debía hacer los deberes y estudiar para su examen de literatura. Últimamente sus notas estaban sufriendo, él no quería que su madre o su hermano recibieran ninguna llamada del director, eso daría lugar a sospechas.

El rubio se sentó en la alfombra de su habitación y abrió su libro sin dejar de bostezar, las letras parecían hacerse cada vez más pequeñas, como si estuvieran corriendo de él. Naruto cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayó sobre su libro y de repente su teléfono sonó.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de inmediato, su mano contestó antes de que se diera cuenta.

–Mm… ¿Hola?–murmuro somnoliento dándose la vuelta en el suelo para utilizar su libro como almohada.

– _¿Naruto?_

–¿Shikamaru?–susurro el rubio en respuesta aún adormilado.

_–¿Qué haces?_ –preguntó el chico.

–Intento estudiar para literatura–respondió Naruto bostezando sobre el teléfono. –¿Qué quieres?–preguntó directamente.

– _¿Vas a venir hoy? Es viernes_

–Oh– .Naruto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del día, había estado tan cansado que cuando llegó a casa, se tiró sobre su cama y se durmió sin darle importancia a nada. –Se me había olvidado

– _¿Entonces vas a venir o no?_ –preguntó Shikamaru suspirando. Naruto bostezo.

–Sí, sí…ahora voy–murmuro Naruto, segundos después por su teléfono solo se oía un sonido que indicaba que Shikamaru le había colgado.

Naruto tiró el teléfono sobre su cama descuidadamente y se levantó del suelo. Fue rápidamente al baño dónde se lavó la cara y los dientes antes de tomar su mochila, su teléfono y bajar las escaleras. Su madre estaba, como siempre, trabajando en la mesa del comedor.

–Voy a la cafetería, hoy es viernes–murmuro Naruto.

–Está bien, no vuelvas tarde cariño

–¡No!–respondió Naruto antes de salir por la puerta. Por suerte, la cafetería en la que solían reunirse estaba bastante cerca de su casa.

Al llegar allí, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji ya le estaban esperando con los libros abiertos. Kiba se tiraba de los pelos con frustración, Chouji tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía y masticaba sus patatas, y Shikamaru simplemente dormitaba sobre su libro abierto.

–Chicos–murmuro sentándose en la mesa.

–¡Ayuda!–gritó Kiba desesperadamente. Naruto alzó una ceja y miró lo que estaba estudiando.

–Sabes que eso no va para el examen ¿Verdad? Recuerdo perfectamente que la profesora lo excluyo porque aún no lo hemos dado en profundidad

Kiba lanzó el libro contra la pared y procedió a arrancarse un mechón de su cabello.

–Estarás calvo a los veinte si sigues así–murmuro Naruto mientras sacaba su libro y su libreta. A decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar, pero debía aprobar el examen para compensar su falta de atención y participación en clase.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a estudiar rápidamente repasando cada una de las cosas que no entendían, a las seis de la tarde Kiba había dejado de tirarse del cabello, Chouji leía su libro sin fruncir el ceño y Shikamaru tenía los ojos abiertos aunque aún tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su libro.

–¿Podemos hacer una pausa?–preguntó Kiba cerrando su libro. –Tengo hambre

–Yo tengo sed–dijo Naruto.

Kiba se levantó para encaminarse hacia la barra y pedir su comida y la bebida de Naruto para agradecerle por su ayuda ya que no quería deberle nada. Naruto suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su libro, Shikamaru lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Últimamente duermes mucho

–Mira quién habla

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de Naruto comenzó a sonar, el rubio se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacía el baño antes de contestar.

–¿Hola?

– _Naruto_ –respondió la inconfundible voz de Sasuke. – _¿Dónde estás?_ –. Naruto frunció el ceño antes de responder.

–En la cafetería ¿Por? Creí que estabas cansado de que me pegara a ti como una lapa–comentó Naruto. Con la noticia de que iban a tener un bebé, su relación se había estancado un poco, ellos seguían teniéndose el uno al otro, pero no era lo mismo, el peso del bebé en camino les había afectado, ya no hablaban como antes y su vida sexual se había extinguido.

– _Tú has dicho eso, no yo, que conste. De todas maneras no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte, reconozco que tenía miedo_ –habló el Uchiha cambiando de tema abruptamente. Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Sasuke tenía miedo? – _Estaba asustado, pensé en huir, pero…te amo demasiado_

–¿Sasuke?–preguntó Naruto ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke le decía que lo amaba sin una dura sesión de sexo de por medio?, pero el Uchiha continuo hablándole sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

– _Me asuste cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazado, me asuste tanto que estuve dispuesto a dejarte, pero no pude, cuando te vi llorar fue como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, pero no sé qué hacer…_ –. El silencio cayó, los ojos de Naruto se habían empañado ¡Malditas hormonas!

–También tengo miedo y tampoco sé qué hacer. Sasuke yo…jamás, jamás sería capaz de ab…abo–. Ni siquiera le salía la palabra, no podía hacerlo ¡No iba a hacerlo!

– _Jamás te lo pediría_ –respondió Sasuke de inmediato– _y tampoco te dejaría hacerlo, todo el mundo puede pensar que soy un bastardo sin corazón, pero no es cierto Naruto, tú sabes bien que…_

–…la familia lo es todo para ti–terminó Naruto por él, por supuesto que lo sabía. Sasuke había perdido a su madre, a su padre y a su abuela cuando era pequeño, no había crecido solo, tenía a su hermano y a su abuelo, pero ellos pasaban mucho tiempo trabajando, por lo que la mayoría de su tiempo lo había pasado solo o con sus niñeras. Además de que, a pesar de que Itachi era bastante cariñoso con él – rayando en lo pegajoso –, su abuelo Madara era un hombre frío al que solo le interesaba el Imperio que los Uchiha habían construido.

– _Necesito verte_

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Estoy estudiando con Shika, Chouji y Kiba ¿No crees que les parecerá un poco raro que aparezcas de repente?

– _No me importa, ellos no tienen porque verme, necesito estar contigo, ya no aguanto esto Naruto. Te veré en el estacionamiento_

–Pero Sas…–. Ya era tarde, Sasuke había cortado y se dirigía hacia la cafetería rápidamente.

Naruto suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, él extrañaba al Sasuke de siempre, aquel al que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, aquel que se arriesgaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería como aquel día en que le confesó que lo amaba, Naruto jamás iba a olvidar aquello…

_Naruto caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño sobándose el golpe que tenía en el ojo, él esperaba que no se pusiera morado ya que a su hermano y a su madre les daría un ataque si lo hiciera_

_–¡Maldita sea!–pensó, el maldito Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a pegarle sin razón, pero él se lo había devuelto, no había podido evitarlo, cuando lo veía sentía el impulso de golpearlo porque Uchiha Sasuke lo hacía sentir cosas extrañas, cosas que no entendía y precisamente no entender era lo que lo ponía furioso._

_Estaba caminando tan distraído pensando en los sentimientos extraños que le hacía sentir el Uchiha que, cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca y tiro de él, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo porque cuando quiso hacerlo ya estaba encerrado en el armario del conserje con la causa de sus pensamientos frente a él, presionándolo contra la pared._

_Naruto cerró los ojos al ver como los propios ojos del Uchiha le miraban furiosamente y esperó el golpe, pero este jamás llegó, lo único que sintió fue algo suave presionando contra sus labios. Sus ojos azules se abrieron, y se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke lo estaba besando._

_Sus manos se posaron rápidamente sobre los hombros del Uchiha e intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo, su fuerza no era suficiente._

_Naruto sintió como la lengua de Sasuke acariciaba su labio inferior, y segundos después sus dientes mordían su labio inferior con fuerza provocando que abriera la boca para gemir, en ese momento Sasuke metió su lengua en su húmeda cavidad y comenzó a batallar con la suya por el control de la misma. Naruto intentó resistirse, pero con el paso de los segundos terminó por rendirse._

_–¿Q…Qué estás haciendo?–preguntó jadeando en cuánto sus bocas se separaron, aún sorprendido._

_–Me gustas–. Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de volver a besarlo con gula._

_Sus manos viajaron por debajo de su uniforme y subieron por su pecho en busca de sus sensibles pezones. Naruto gimió suavemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke cuando este comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones y besar su cuello, acariciando su piel con su lengua._

_–No…–intentó hablar el rubio entre jadeos._

_–Shh–le susurro Sasuke al oído desabrochando su camisa blanca. –Tus labios dicen que no, pero tu cuerpo grita que sí_

_La boca de Sasuke recorrió su cuello bajando por su clavícula hacía sus sensible pezones, los cuáles mordisqueo provocando que Naruto gimiera y arqueara su cabeza hacia atrás sujetándose del cuello de Sasuke con fuerza, sus rodillas temblaban, él no podría mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo más._

_Sasuke coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y utilizó la otra para desabrochar los pantalones del rubio, estos cayeron hasta sus rodillas. Naruto alzó su mano y tomo la de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas._

_–No…–dijo lo más seriamente que pudo. Sasuke le miró a los ojos y deslizó su mano libre por debajo de su ropa interior para acariciar su trasero, después bajó la cabeza y besó su pecho y continuó bajando hacía su ombligo. –Mmm…es aah enserio–gimió Naruto soltando la mano de Sasuke._

_–Lo que tú digas–murmuro Sasuke ignorando el pedido del rubio. Él estaba muy concentrado chupando su ombligo y bajando por su bajo vientre sin dejar de acariciar su trasero con su otra mano. Sasuke dejó caer la ropa interior del rubio hasta sus rodillas y tomo su miembro endurecido, Naruto gimió deslizándose por la pared hacía abajo._

_Sasuke contemplo lo que había hecho relamiéndose los labios, el rubio temblaba contra la pared con los brazos a los lados con la camisa abierto, sus pantalones y calzoncillos estaban por las rodillas, su cabeza recostada contra la pared, y su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos brillaban de puro placer._

_Sasuke se relamió los labios antes de dejarse caer sobre el rubio y besar sus labios sin dejar de acariciar el pene de este con su mano, su otra mano se encontraba acariciando el suyo propio._

_–Ahaaaa…por favor–gimió Naruto, sentía tanto placer que no podía hacer más que temblar y gemir y jadear._

_Sasuke se deshizo de los pantalones y calzoncillos del rubio y abrió sus piernas de par en par. Rápidamente bajó su propia ropa y se colocó entre esas piernas abiertas, sus miembros erectos se rozaron, Sasuke se impulsó un poco más para acariciar con la punta de su miembro todo el pene del rubio hasta sus llegar a sus testículos y finalmente su entrada._

_Naruto jadeo al sentir la punta del miembro de Sasuke acariciar sus partes íntimas, y gimió roncamente al sentirla en su entrada, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como presionaba hacía adentro._

_–Ahha, no…por favor, no…entrará…–jadeo Naruto, su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza y el placer. Sasuke retiro su miembro y metió rápidamente uno de sus dedos. Naruto soltó un chillido arqueando su cuerpo contra la pared. Sasuke beso sus labios jugueteando con su lengua antes de meter un segundo dedo, Naruto gimió en el beso al sentir como estos se movían en su interior, dolía horriblemente, era insoportable, pero también sentía otra cosa que deseaba seguir sintiendo cuando los dedos de Sasuke rozaban un punto específico en su interior._

_Sasuke sacó ambos dedos y los remplazó rápidamente por la punta de su pene, Naruto coloco sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha intentando detenerle, pero este tomo sus brazos y los deslizó hacía su cuello._

_Naruto cerró los ojos aferrándose al cuello del Uchiha, jadeos roncos escapaban de su boca al sentir como el Uchiha empujaba su pene dentro de él._

_Sasuke lo miró jadeando, besó sus labios y empujo hacía adelante._

_–AAHA…–gritó Naruto dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha–…duele–gimió._

_–Mm…–gimió Sasuke en su oído sin moverse–estás tan estrecho–. Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el Uchiha empujo hacía atrás y lo embistió con fuerza penetrándolo duramente._

_Naruto soltó un gemido tras otro con cada embestida aferrándose al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas._

Naruto suspiró al recordarlo, aún le costaba creer que había perdido su virginidad en un armario sucio el año anterior, solo tenía catorce años en aquel entonces y él recordaba perfectamente que le había prometido tanto a su madre como a su hermano que perdería su virginidad al menos a los diecisiete años, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Naruto extrañaba a Sasuke, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos y el sexo duro y fuerte que lo dejaba gimiendo y suplicando por más.

Para él una semana había sido como una eternidad, entendía perfectamente que Sasuke estuviera asustado y necesitara un tiempo para pensar, pero ya no podía más, no le bastaba con pegarse a él, tenía que tenerlo dentro de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi pudo oír con claridad como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, su hermano pequeño se había ido ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ir a ver a su hijo o debía quedarse en casa y volver a rogarle a Deidara al día siguiente? ¡No! Él tenía que verlo ahora, lo deseaba tanto.

–Es ahora o nunca–se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir por la puerta directo al aparcamiento, tenía que ver a Naruto aunque fuera de lejos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke rodeo la cafetería y, una vez en la parte de atrás, saltó el alambrado para no ser visto por la gente del interior del lugar. El Uchiha caminó sigilosamente hacía el aparcamiento, y en cuánto vio a Naruto, caminó rápidamente hacía él, el rubio estaba de espaldas sentado en un banco de madera.

Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos para después besar suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

–¿Quién soy?–preguntó. Naruto retiró sus manos de sus ojos con facilidad y giró su rostro para sonreírle. Sasuke sonrío de lado y lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo suave y apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos notó a la persona que los observaba de lejos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Oh Dios, esto…no puede estar pasando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip ¡Itachi los descubrió! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Descubrirá Sasuke que Naruto es su sobrino? ¿Se lo dirá a Naruto?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	9. Enfrentamientos

Itachi no podía creer lo que había visto ¡No podía ser! Su hermano no podía estar saliendo con su hijo ¡No era posible!

–Esto está mal, mal, mal…–murmuraba nerviosamente caminando de un lado a otro de su despacho ¡Esto no podía estar pasando de ninguna manera! Él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese chico era Naruto porque se parecía tanto a Deidara, pero ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora para resolver esto? No podía decirle la verdad a Naruto ¡Deidara lo mataría! Y tampoco podía decírselo a Sasuke, él era muy terco, cuando quería algo nadie era capaz de arrebatárselo. –¡¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?!

En ese momento, la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente. Un hombre de cabellos grises con un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo entró.

–Ahora no Kakashi–dijo Itachi nada más verlo.

–Créeme, tienes que saber esto–le informó el hombre colocando su ordenador portátil sobre la mesa.

Itachi suspiro y soltó un gemido antes de sentarse en su silla y ver la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver, en el video que Kakashi le había puesto, a un chico pálido de ojos y cabello negro accediendo a la cuenta de su familia para robar dinero.

–¿Quién es?–preguntó de inmediato.

–Está vez el 15% de tu ingreso mensual fue extraído Itachi, debe haberse dado cuenta de que lo espiamos. El chico es Uchiha Sai, hijo de tu tío; Uchiha Orochimaru, el cuál desapareció hace veinte años atrás sin dejar rastro en las islas de Otogakure no Sato con toda su familia, lo que incluye a Sai y a su madre y esposa de tu tío, Kira, también descubrí que la cuenta llamada Akatsuki fue creada por un tal Uchi Ochi cinco años antes de la muerte de tus padres. Seguí el rastro del nombre, pero dejaron de usarlo cuando tus padres murieron, da la casualidad de que, sea quien sea el tal Ochi, estuvo el mismo día en el mismo aeropuerto donde tus padres tomaban su avión, al parecer el hombre realizaba parte del mantenimiento de los motores de dicho avión–concluyó Kakashi.

–¿Insinúas que el tal Ochi tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres?

–Es posible–.

En ese mismo instante, Itachi explotó, era demasiada información para un solo día ¡Todo esto no podía estar pasando! Su hijo salía con su hermano, su propio tío, y había una posibilidad muy grande de que sus padres hubiesen sido asesinados por un tal Ochi que podía ser su tío, el cual estaba desaparecido.

Era demasiada información, todo era demasiado para soportarlo, en ese mismo instante Uchiha Itachi cayó al suelo inconsciente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara suspiró al ver a su madre trabajando arduamente sobre la mesa del comedor, últimamente Kushina había estado muy estresada con su trabajo.

–Mamá ¿Por qué no dejas eso por un rato? Te van a salir canas

–Un momento hijo, déjame terminar esto y estaré contigo en un instante

Deidara suspiró una vez más, tenía que haber alguna forma de convencer a su madre para que no trabajara más. El rubio se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía la mesa repleta de papeles, entonces se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y ojeo el correo que aún no había sido abierto.

–¿Dónde está Naruto?–preguntó distraídamente mientras dejaba las facturas de la luz y el agua a un lado.

–Estudiando con sus amigos en la cafetería de siempre, es viernes–contestó Kushina ausente.

Deidara asintió y continuo pasando facturas hasta llegar a una que no reconoció, era de un banco desconocido y…estaba a su nombre. Extrañado, el rubio abrió la carta y observo la cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la suma de dinero que había dentro ¡Era demasiado!

–¿Mamá?–preguntó despacio.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué tengo una cuenta millonaria en un banco extranjero?

La cabeza de Kushina se levantó de golpe para mirar la carta en sus manos y después mirarlo a él.

–¿Qué haces con eso?–preguntó a la defensiva la mujer arrebatándole la carta de las manos.

–Lo abro porque al parecer es mío–contestó Deidara mirando a su madre con curiosidad, ella jamás había reaccionado tan violentamente, por lo general era una mujer bastante tranquila.

–No debiste haberlo abierto

–¿Mamá? ¿Por qué alguien abrió una cuenta en un banco hace veintinueve años para mí?–preguntó el rubio con cautela. Kushina suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

–No tiene importancia

–Mamá por favor respóndeme ¿Quién es esta persona?–. Kushina suspiró una vez más, pero alzo el rostro para mirar a su hijo con lágrimas contenidas.

–Es tu padre–confesó. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos para mirarla.

–¿M–mi padre? Tú…dijiste que él nos había abandonado

–Mentí–dijo Kushina arrugando la carta con sus manos–él…pone una gran cantidad de dinero en tu cuenta cada mes desde que naciste

–¿P–por qué?–susurro sin dejar de mirar a su madre–¡Él nos abandonó!

–No sé porque nos abandonó–murmuro Kushina apretando los puños mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas sin éxito. –Él me amaba, yo lo amaba y te amó desde el primer momento en el que supo que estabas dentro de mí, pero un día él simplemente desapareció. Meses después me llegó una carta del banco con una gran suma de dinero a tu nombre, no sé cómo él supo tu nombre, al principio use un poco de dinero ya que estaba sola y no tenía trabajo ni una casa, pero cuando conseguí un trabajo dejé de usar el dinero y devolví todo lo que había usado

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Mamá?–preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

–Por qué tenía miedo de que lo eligieras a él sobre mí si sabías que en realidad se preocupaba por ti–confesó Kushina derramando las lágrimas que había contenido.

–¡Eso es absurdo Mamá! Él nos abandonó ¡Da igual que enviara dinero si él se fue y nos dejó!–gritó Deidara enfadado porque su madre le había ocultado esto. –Entiendo tu miedo Mamá, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero tú…deberías habérmelo dicho. Nunca entendí porque no querías hablar de mi padre, ni siquiera me dijiste su nombre, cada vez que preguntaba por él tú te callabas

–Yo lo amaba hijo–susurro Kushina. –Yo lo amaba tanto y él se fue. Él me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, me dejó sola y embarazada, estaba tan enfadada y resentida con él que jamás te dije quién era porque yo no quería que tú lo amarás, no quería que lo conocieras…

–¿Él quiso conocerme?–preguntó Deidara en voz baja. Kushina asintió y negó temblorosamente.

–Me envió varias cartas pidiéndome una foto tuya, pero yo estaba tan enojada que jamás le respondí

El silencio cayó, Deidara apretó los puños ante las palabras de su madre, él se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su madre había hecho con Itachi y Naruto. El Uchiha le había rogado tantas veces, pero él se había negado sin importarle nada.

Deidara no quería que Naruto supiera la verdad, no quería que él supiera que había querido deshacerse de él, no quería que Naruto lo odiara.

Su bebé no podía saber que había elegido su futuro académico por encima de él, Naruto jamás debía saber que una vez lo había odiado por estar en su interior, por arruinar su relación con Itachi y su futuro. Naruto definitivamente no podía saber eso, pero… ¿De verdad era lo correcto? Deidara no estaba seguro de sí lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por Naruto o por él.

¿Acaso estaba enfadado con Itachi? ¡Sí! Estaba tan enfadado, pero no lo odiaba y eso solo lo enfadaba aún más porque no podía odiarlo aunque lo deseaba con todo su corazón, estaba siendo tan malditamente egoísta.

–¿Deidara?–susurro su madre tocando su hombro suavemente.

–¿Cómo se llama él?–preguntó suavemente mirando a su madre. Kushina frunció el ceño. –Mi padre

–Minato, su nombre es Minato

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi gimió abriendo los ojos ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Y por qué era todo tan brillante? El Uchiha se frotó los ojos intentando incorporarse, pero una mano sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

–No te levantes

–¿Sasuke?–murmuro el Uchiha mayor.

–No, tu abuela–contestó el Uchiha menor con el ceño fruncido. Él estaba sentado en un banquito blanco junto a la cama de su hermano, él jamás lo reconocería, pero cuando su abuelo lo había llamado para decirle que su hermano estaba en el hospital sin ninguna otra explicación se había asustado un poco.

–Pensé que estaba muerta–respondió Itachi abriendo los ojos para mirar a su hermano–¿Qué me pasó?

–Usted se desmayó Señor Uchiha–contestó un medico entrando por la puerta con una carpeta blanca en su mano–al parecer fue a causa del estrés ¿Demasiado trabajo quizá?

–Puede ser–murmuro Itachi dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, no, no era exceso de trabajo, era exceso de información, su hijo estaba saliendo con su hermano, su primo le estaba robando posiblemente por orden de su tío y había una posibilidad muy grande de que su tío hubiera matado a sus padres ¡Era demasiado en un solo día!

–Usted puede irse a casa Señor Uchiha, pero le recomiendo que reduzca su estrés al mínimo si quiere llegar a los sesenta–dijo el médico antes de salir por la puerta.

Itachi suspiró levantándose con cuidado, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ¿O acaso era la habitación?

Sasuke dejó que su hermano mayor se apoyara en su hombro frunciendo el ceño antes de guiarlo por el hospital hasta el coche dónde los esperaba su mayordomo personal.

–A casa–murmuro Sasuke, él había tenido que interrumpir su reunión con Naruto cuando su abuelo lo había llamado, eso lo había dejado un poco frustrado aunque Naruto había vuelto a estudiar alegremente, al parecer aún había un par de cosas que no le habían quedado del todo claras.

El coche aparcó en la entrada de la casa, para entonces Itachi ya estaba mucho mejor y podía caminar en línea recta, el medicamento que le había dado el médico antes de irse había hecho efecto y su cabeza ya no parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, el mundo había dejado de dar vueltas también.

Por las dudas Sasuke acompaño a su hermano hacía su habitación, estaba a punto de irse cuando Itachi le pidió que se quedara un momento.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó el Uchiha menor sentándose en la cama de su hermano, este estaba parado delante suyo con la mirada bastante seria.

–Hoy te vi–dijo Itachi sin más. Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender.

–Vas a tener que ser más específico

–¡Hoy te vi en la cafetería!–exclamó el Uchiha mayor irritado por toda la situación, no podía dejar que esto continuara; Sasuke y su hijo no podían estar juntos.

–¿Y?–preguntó Sasuke sin una pizca de nerviosismo, su hermano probablemente lo había visto besándose con Naruto en la cafetería ¿Qué importaba? No había forma de que descubriera que Naruto estaba embarazado con una sola mirada.

–¡No puedes salir con él!–exclamó el Uchiha mayor de inmediato.

–¡¿Y porque no?! ¡Es mi vida y haré con ella lo que se me dé la gana!–exclamó Sasuke a la defensiva.

–No puedes ¡Te lo prohíbo!

–¡¿Y CON QUE DERECHO ME PROHÍBES TÚ NADA?!–gritó Sasuke enfurecido, él no iba a dejar a Naruto porque su hermano se lo prohibiera, menos ahora que tanto lo necesitaba.

–¡SOY TU HERMANO Y VAS A HACER LO QUE TE DIGA!–.

–¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACERLO?!

–¡PORQUE NARUTO ES MI HIJO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del capítulo ocho, Sasuke sabe la verdad ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Entrará en pánico? ¿Se lo contará a Naruto? ¿Y por qué Sai le roba a Itachi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Orochimaru con todo esto?   
> Sabréis todo eso y un poquito más en el próximo capítulo, el cuál se titula: Verdades que duelen ;)  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	10. Verdades que duelen

–¡¿QUÉ?!–fue lo único coherente que Sasuke fue capaz de decir ante lo que su hermano le había revelado. –¿Es una broma, verdad?–preguntó aún impactado.

Itachi suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama al lado de su hermano colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Ojalá lo fuera Sasuke, pero no lo es. No tenía intención de decírtelo, pero es la verdad; Naruto es mi hijo–confesó sin mirar a su hermano a la cara, no podía hacerlo.

–P–pero Naruto tiene quince años, no puede ser–murmuro Sasuke con incredulidad, pero su incredulidad no se debía principalmente al shock de descubrir que su novio era en realidad su…sobrino sino al hecho de que la historia volvía a repetirse ¿Acaso era una especie de maldición?

–Tenía quince años cuando yo…

–¿Te acostaste con su madre?–preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

–¡No!–gritó Itachi mirando a su hermano. –No, Naruto no es hijo de su madre…

–¿Entonces de quién? ¿Él lo sabe?–preguntó Sasuke aunque después de oír su propia pregunta sintió ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared, por supuesto que Naruto no lo sabía, él se lo hubiera dicho.

–No, y tampoco debes decírselo. Le prometí a Deidara que no se lo diría…

–¿Deidara?–cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido–¿Deidara no es el hermano de Naruto?

–No lo es, él lo dio a luz y después se lo entrego a su madre porque solo tenía quince años y no podía criarlo–contestó Itachi en un susurro. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos ante la extraña historia ¡Iba a tener un hijo con su sobrino! Él había…embarazado a su sobrino ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Él tenía que sguir adelante, no iba a abandonar a Naruto, no iba a hacer lo mismo que había hecho su hermano mayor.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano mayor con decepción.

–Tú los abandonaste–declaró el Uchiha menor. Itachi se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, pero no dijo nada, se vio incapaz de responder ante la mirada que le enviaba su hermano, una mirada de decepción, de desagrado, la misma mirada que él veía todas las mañanas al mirarse al espejo.

–Yo…no tuve elección

–Tú siempre dices que siempre hay elección Itachi ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?–preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad, no le cabía en la cabeza, su hermano mayor siempre lo había sido todo para él, era su modelo a seguir, aquello a lo que aspiraba porque él era tan amable y gentil, pero también una persona respetable y que sabía mantener la cabeza fría cuando debía. Sasuke jamás imaginó que Itachi fuera capaz de algo así, jamás imaginó que su hermano mayor fuera capaz de abandonar a su novio embarazado. Él casi estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Naruto por miedo, había estado tan asustado, pero no había podido, él jamás sería capaz de abandonarlo, no después de haberlo visto derrumbarse ante sus propios ojos, después de aquello jamás podría dejarlo solo…

Él no lo abandonaría a pesar de lo que su hermano le había confesado, no le importaba que Naruto tuviera su sangre. Sasuke no era capaz de verlo como su sobrino, para él Naruto era una cosa completamente diferente, para él Naruto era…todo, Naruto se había convertido en todo, él no supo cuándo ni como, pero había sucedido y no lo dejaría escapar, Naruto era suyo.

Él estaba dispuesto a todo, no le importaba lo que dijera su hermano.

Itachi suspiró al ver la mirada decidida en los ojos de su hermano, no sería fácil convencerlo de renunciar a su hijo, él tendría que hablar con Deidara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uchiha Sai suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas al admirar el rostro de su esposo y de su hijo recién nacido en una vieja fotografía, era la única fotografía que tenía de ellos, y le había costado mucho conseguirla, pero después de mucho rogar, su padre finalmente se la había dado. Sai gruño y apretó los puños al pensar en su padre, él…se los había llevado y le obligaba a hacer cosas horribles para recuperarlos. Odiaba tanto a su padre, ese hombre le había quitado todo.

La vida de Sai había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados cuando su madre _murió_. Su padre prácticamente se había olvidado de su existencia, él siempre había estado más interesado en destruir a su hermano y a su padre que en su familia. Uchiha Orochimaru solo estaba interesado en una cosa: dinero y poder, más específicamente en el dinero y poder que su padre le había negado al darle todo a su hermano: Uchiha Fugaku.

Su padre siempre había estado cegado por el odio, la venganza era su motor.

Sai nunca había estaba de acuerdo con sus objetivos, y cuando había llegado la hora de ir a la universidad, se había mudado lo más lejos posible de él.

En la universidad había conocido a Gaara, un hermoso chico de cabello rojo como el fuego e increíbles ojos verdes. Sai aún no sabía cómo, pero se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Conquistarlo no había sido fácil, pero en cuánto lo había logrado, le había pedido que se casara con él.

Dos meses después de su matrimonio, Gaara le dio una gran noticia ¡Estaba embarazado! Sai se había alegrado tanto, por fin tendría su propia familia, y él amaría a su hijo como su padre no había sido capaz de amarlo a él, pero justo cuando todo parecía perfecto, su padre apareció para arruinarle la vida una vez más.

Su padre había hecho algo imperdonable, su padre se había llevado a Gaara cuando este tenía cuatro meses y medio de embarazo y lo había amenazado. Si Sai no hacía todo lo que su padre le ordenara, él jamás volvería a ver a su esposo.

Su hijo había nacido hace tan solo dos meses, ya hacían seis meses y medio que su padre se los había llevado y no se los había dejado ver ni una sola vez, lo único que le había sonsacado era una foto de cuando su hijo había nacido, en ella Gaara se veía tan cansado y fatigado, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro al contemplar a su bebé, quién estaba dormitando con los ojos entrecerrados en sus cálidos brazos.

Ellos eran la única razón por la que seguía respirando después de haber hecho todo lo que su padre le había obligado a hacer amenazando sus vidas como incentivo.

Sai había tenido que robar, torturar e incluso matar, por ahora todos aquellos a los que había asesinado por orden de su padre habían sido sus mismos secuaces, aquellos que habían querido traicionarle, pero aun sabiéndolo, Sai no podía evitar tener pesadillas en las que oía sus gritos y ruegos, lo único que lo mantenía a flote eran su esposo y su hijo, ellos lo eran todo y estarían a salvo si hacía lo que su padre quería…

Esta vez las órdenes eran claras, ya no debía robar, él solo debía matar a sus primos para salvar la vida de su esposo y de su hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto bostezo colocándose una mano en la boca mientras caminaba hacía su casa.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pronto llovería, los incesantes rayos que iluminaban el cielo cada pocos minutos anunciaban una gran tormenta eléctrica.

A Naruto no le importaba, él amaba la lluvia, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, el saber que Sasuke había vuelto a ser el de antes lo aliviaba tanto.

El Sasuke ausente con el que había pasado toda la semana lo había preocupado tanto, él parecía tan pensativo, tan asustado y tan preocupado por el futuro. Naruto prefería al Sasuke de siempre, aquel que no se asustaba por nada y que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo.

El rubio sacó las llaves del bolsillo delantero de su mochila y las coloco en la ranura de la puerta, dio dos giros con ella y la puerta se abrió suavemente hacía atrás. Naruto se quitó los zapatos y los sustituyo por unas cómodas zapatillas, estuvo a punto de gritar su habitual “¡Ya estoy en casa!” cuando oyó un gritó desde el salón.

Con el ceño fruncido caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo hacía el salón, y asomo la oreja con infinita curiosidad. Su hermano y su madre jamás se peleaban, el motivo de su discusión debía ser importante.

–¡Eso es absurdo Mamá! Él nos abandonó ¡Da igual que enviara dinero si él se fue y nos dejó!–gritó su hermano, él parecía muy enfadado. –Entiendo tu miedo Mamá, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero tú…deberías habérmelo dicho. Nunca entendí porque no querías hablar de mi padre, ni siquiera me dijiste su nombre, cada vez que preguntaba por él tú te callabas

–Yo lo amaba hijo–susurro su madre, a Naruto le costó oírla. –Yo lo amaba tanto y él se fue. Él me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, me dejó sola y embarazada, estaba tan enfadada y resentida con él que jamás te dije quién era porque yo no quería que tú lo amarás, no quería que lo conocieras…

–¿Él quiso conocerme?–preguntó su hermano. Su madre asintió y negó temblorosamente, para entonces Naruto se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando del padre de su hermano mayor. Su madre tampoco le había dicho nunca quién era su padre aunque si le confesó que no era el mismo que el de Deidara.

–Me envió varias cartas pidiéndome una foto tuya, pero yo estaba tan enojada que jamás le respondí

El silencio cayó, su hermano parecía pensativo y su madre muy asustada. Naruto estaba listo para levantarse e irse, pero entonces su Mamá habló…

–¿Deidara?–susurro su madre tocando el hombro de su hermano suavemente.

–¿Cómo se llama él?–preguntó su hermano mirando a su madre. Kushina frunció el ceño. –Mi padre

–Minato, su nombre es Minato–respondió su madre.

Naruto observo cómo su hermano suspiraba y apretaba sus puños pensativamente.

–Debemos decirle la verdad a Naruto–dijo Deidara para confusión de Naruto ¿Qué verdad debían decirle?

–Llevó años rogándote que le dijeras la verdad, hijo. Yo los amo a los dos, y odio lo que se están haciendo a ustedes mismos, odio lo que le estamos haciendo a Naruto.

¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué su madre y su hermano mayor tenían lágrimas en los ojos? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?

–Lo sé Mamá, lo sé, pero…tengo tanto miedo de su reacción, él va a odiarme tanto. Yo elegí mi vida por encima de la suya, yo…no sé qué hacer. Itachi lleva días presionándome para que le diga la verdad Mamá, ya no lo soportó más

La confusión de Naruto creció al oír un nombre desconocido que le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no recordaba de que ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tal Itachi? ¿Y por qué él odiaría a su hermano?

–¿Uchiha Itachi?–preguntó Kushina, ella parecía enfadada. –¿Lo has visto?

Naruto frunció el ceño aún más aferrándose al marco de madera de la puerta ¿Qué tenía que ver el hermano de Sasuke con él y su hermano? ¡¿Qué le estaban ocultando?!

–Soy su nuevo abogado Mamá

–¿Le contaste la verdad?–preguntó su madre con incredulidad.

–No quería que se le diera por investigar, solo quería que me dejara en paz por lo que le conté la verdad Mamá, le dije que había entregado a mi hijo a mi madre y que te había obligado a ocultar la verdad para que Naruto nunca supiera que yo soy su portador, pero desde entonces me ha estado molestando para que lo deje ver a Naruto…

Naruto se desconectó, las palabras que acababa de decir su hermano resonaban en su mente _“le dije que había entregado a mi hijo a mi madre y que te había obligado a ocultar la verdad para que Naruto nunca supiera que yo soy su portador…”_

_“…Para que Naruto nunca supiera que yo soy su portador”_

_“…Para que Naruto nunca supiera que yo soy su portador”_

_“…Para que Naruto nunca supiera que yo soy su portador”_

S–su hermano era… s–su hermano no era su hermano, él era…era su portador ¡Él le había dado a luz!

Naruto resbaló hacía abajo por la pared en la que estaba apoyado con los ojos abiertos como platos y los puños cerrados, las palabras de su her…de su ¿Qué era él? No era su hermano, no era su padre, no era su madre, é–él solo lo había dado a luz, eso era todo, después solo se había deshecho de él como una servilleta usada, como un niño no deseado ¿Por qué siquiera lo había dado a luz? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué había nacido si nadie lo quería desde un principio?

Un silencioso sollozo escapo de su boca al darse cuenta de que no era más que un estorbo en la vida de su…gestante, nadie lo había querido cuando fue engendrado y nadie lo quería ahora, entonces quizá solo debería…desaparecer.

Sí, quizá eso debería hacer.

Naruto caminó por el pasillo hacía la puerta principal y salió corriendo sin siquiera cambiarse los zapatos, él corrió por la calle bajo la lluvia torrencial que había comenzado a caer esquivando a todas las personas que veía hasta llegar al parque, una vez allí se sentó en el columpio más cercano y comenzó a balancearse bajo la lluvia con una mano sobre su vientre.

¿Nadie iba a querer a su bebé tampoco, cierto? ¿Él también sería un estorbo para todos? ¿Sasuke también lo abandonaría como había hecho Itachi con Deidara?

Uchiha Itachi

S–su pa… su padre era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Sasuke era…él era ¿Su tío? ¡Sasuke era su tío! Cuando él lo supiera…lo abandonaría, se iría, lo dejaría solo, nadie querría a su bebé tampoco, nadie.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sollozos convulsionaron su cuerpo, pero nadie podía oírlo con la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo. Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo y apoyó su cabeza contra la cadena del columpio.

–Yo…voy a amarte siempre, bebé–susurro acariciando su vientre suavemente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke suspiró mirando su teléfono móvil ¿Debía o no debía decirle la verdad a Naruto?

Fuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, los rayos partían el cielo en dos cada pocos minutos iluminando las nubes negras.

Su hermano le había pedido que no se lo contara, pero ¿Itachi de verdad merecía su lealtad? Él había abandonado al her…a Deidara cuando más lo necesitaba y lo había obligado a tomar una decisión precipitada sobre su hijo ¿Debería mantenerse fiel a su hermano?

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke abrió su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente el número de Naruto, el teléfono sonó y sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó. Sasuke colgó y volvió a llamar cuatro veces, el teléfono volvió a sonar y a sonar y a sonar hasta que finalmente alguien contestó.

–…–. Pero nadie habló, solo podía oírse la lluvia, nada más.

–¿…Naruto?–preguntó suavemente, nadie contestó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar, pero solo seguía oyéndose la lluvia y los truenos a través del teléfono, también se oía un ruido suave de un roce, como si dos objetos oxidado se rozarán entre sí. Sasuke había oído ese sonido antes.

Con los rayos y la lluvia torrencial, nadie oyó los pasos de Sasuke resonando por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha hacía la puerta principal, ni el portazo que dio al salir corriendo a la calle.

Naruto estaba solo en el parque balanceándose en un columpio oxidado, Sasuke lo sabía porque siempre que Naruto estaba triste o se sentía mal iba allí a sentarse y balancearse por horas hasta que consiguiera calmarse.

El Uchiha no dudo en acelerar sus pasos, por suerte el parque estaba muy cerca de su casa.

Al llegar allí lo primero que vio fue el columpio en movimiento, balanceándose hacia atrás y hacía delante suavemente, al bajar un poco la mirada pudo ver la silueta de su novio, parecía triste, su ropa estaba mojada, su teléfono descansaba en su mano, ni si quiera se lo había puesto en la oreja para hablar, solo había contestado porque no soportaba más la música alegre que sonaba cada vez que lo llamaban.

Sasuke se acercó despacio y se arrodillo frente a él colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos azules parecían perdidos en la nada.

–¿Naruto?–preguntó.

–Tú hermano es… él mi p–padre–balbuceo el rubio en respuesta, y entonces Sasuke lo supo, supo que Naruto sabía la verdad.

–Lo sé–respondió. Naruto bajó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. –Itachi me lo dijo hoy, nos vio en la cafetería…

–T–tú…tú eres mi t–

–Soy tu novio–dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Naruto. –Soy el padre de tu hijo y todo lo que tú quieres que sea, pero no soy tu tío, no lo soy porque no te veo como eso, tú no eres mi sobrino Naruto. Tú eres mi novio, eres el portador de mi hijo y te amo, eso es todo, no me importa quiénes sean tus padres

Naruto no apartó sus ojos de los de Sasuke, no podía dejar de mirarlos buscando cualquier indicio que le dijera que lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo fuera una mentira, pero no lo encontró. Sasuke decía la verdad y Naruto se sentía tan aliviado, se sentía incluso más aliviado que cuando le confesó a Sasuke que estaba embarazado.

–N–no puedo creer que ellos me hayan mentido de esta manera–susurro. Sasuke tiró de él hacía abajo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho. –Siento que soy una carga, que fui un error, que no debería haber nacido, que no debería estar respirando en estos momentos. Nadie me quería, nadie quería hacerse responsable de mí. Si no hubiera sido por mi Ma–abuela, yo…no estaría hoy aquí, y siento que ella lo hizo por pura moral, porque estaba mal matar a una persona que no era capaz de defenderse, porque no era justo, porque si Deidara me hubiese abortado entonces ella viviría hoy sabiendo que su hijo había cometido una injusticia. Solo soy…un hijo no deseado, un momento de calentura que nadie quería. Mis padres me abandonaron, le arruine la vida a mi abuela y…fui responsable de la separación entre mis padres porque si yo no existiera entonces supongo que ellos jamás se hubiesen separado ¿Para qué vine a este mundo? ¿Por qué sigo respirando? Con mi sola presencia arruine la vida de toda mi familia. Solo soy…un error, un estúpido error–murmuro Naruto, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel las camuflaban.

Sasuke suspiró besando su cuello suavemente sin dejar de aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

–Tú no eres un error Naruto, yo te amo–dijo el Uchiha. –Tú eres mío, eso es lo único que importa–susurro posesivamente, no soportaba que Naruto hablara así de sí mismo. –¿Quieres saber para qué viniste a este mundo? ¿Para qué naciste? ¿Por qué sigues respirando? Para ser mío, para estar conmigo, para tener este hijo, para amarnos, eso es todo. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, no importa lo que digan, ya es tarde para separarnos, es tarde para arrepentirse de sus errores.

–Ellos me entregaron, me regalaron–murmuro Naruto–si se enteran de lo nuestro nos obligaran a separarnos, se llevarán a mi bebé, lo regalarán como hicieron conmigo…

–No lo harán, no podrán si desaparecemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Naruto lo sabe todo! Bueno…no todo, y por eso mismo puede parecer un poco precipitada su decisión de irse, pero tened en cuenta que están asustados.  
> Sai finalmente apareció y ahora sabemos cuál es su misión y por qué está con Orochimaru… ¿Logrará cumplir su objetivo?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	11. Decisiones precipitadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias a todos por leer y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar ¡Sus palabras me hacen súper feliz! En este capítulo hay una escena +18, así que lean con cuidado ;)

Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su casa aprovechando el hecho de que su hermano había tomado pastillas para dormir, y lo condujo rápidamente en su habitación.

Naruto no dijo una sola palabra, él solo se dejó guiar, solo deseaba que ese miserable día acabara de una vez por todas.

Uchiha cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y arrastro a Naruto al baño. El rubio se quedó inmóvil y en silencio mientras observaba como Sasuke abría el grifo de la bañera y el procedimiento a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Sasuke, al igual que Naruto permanecía inmóvil, se acercó para ayudar a deshacerse de su ropa mojada. El rubio no se pronuncia en una sola palabra, mientras que la piel se deshacía de sus prendas empapadas en agua, acariciando su piel en el proceso.

Sin embargo, Naruto solo cerró los ojos y se tuvo que llevar, no quería pensar en nada.

El cuerpo de la mujer, el cuerpo de su novio, la niña, la mujer, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, la niña, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el teléfono

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el Uchiha en un susurro colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro mojado del rubio.

–Sí – contestó Naruto sin mirarlo – solo… pienso

–¿En qué piensas?

–Pienso que tengo muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas –respondió el ojiazul suspirando. –Quiero sabre porque me abandonaron ¿Por qué me tuvo Deidara si no me quería? Entiendo que mi… que Kushina haya intercedido por mí, pero él… podría haberme dado en la adopción, podría haber permanecido en una puerta, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó que Ma – Kushina me mantuviera?

Sasuke suspiró, él no podía responder a las preguntas del rubio, no podía suponer y generar falsas esperanzas, no quería que Naruto pensara algo que no fuera cierto.

–A veces las personas hacen cosas sin darse cuenta – murmuro el Uchiha. –Dime Naruto ¿Qué sentiste cuando enteraste que estabas embarazada? –Preguntó acariciando el vientre del rubio.

–Yo… estaba asustado

–¿Por qué?

–Tenía miedo de todo el mundo me rechazó y… de quedarme solo con mi bebé –dijo Naruto susurrando lo último.

–Tú ella… portador tenía la misma edad que tú cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti ¿Crees que él no tuvo miedo?

–No –respondió el Uzumaki, o mejor dicho Uchiha, suavemente.

–Él probablemente estaba tan asustado como tú lo estuviste en tu momento y sobre él fue rechazado por tu novio ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ...? -. La respuesta no es suficiente para completar la pregunta.

–No lo sé –contestó el ojiazul apretando las muñecas de Sasuke mientras se acariciaba su vientre bajo el agua tibia. –Cuando supe que estaba embarazado pensé que estaríamos enojado y que tenía una posibilidad muy grande que me abandonara, pero nunca llegó a imaginarme lo que haría si lo hicieras…

–Sin pretender que lo perdones o que lo excusamos con lo que voy a decirte Naruto, pero… él tenía quince años, estaba solo y asustado, tenía que decir que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que iba a pasar la factura en el futuro, pero aun así lo hice porque, quizás y solo ustedes, era demasiado egoísta como para mantenerte lejos de su vista, quizás él solo quería que fueras feliz, buscaba que lo fueras, por supuesto que es solo una suposición, solo él puede responder Las dudas que tienes en este momento, mi Dobe–. Naruto frunció el ceño al oír el apodo.

–Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así… Teme – murmuro con un puchero, solo quiero olvidar lo que ya había aprendido sobre sí mismo y Sasuke lo sabía.

–No tanto – susurro el Uchiha besando su cuello.

–Mm… –gimió Naruto arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás. Este es el segundo paso en la lengua de su novio, que le permite tener una relación con su boca. –Hazme tuyo – jadeo casi sin aire, un hilo de saliva chorreaba por su barbilla.

–Con placer – susurro Sasuke para después volver a besar sus labios mientras diriges sus manos al miembro de tu novio. Naruto gimió en el beso al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre su miembro, él ya puede sentir el pene duro de su novio presionando contra su trasero.

Con un toque de mano en su mano, mientras que la otra se utiliza para apretar uno de sus pezones. Naruto arque la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro del Uchiha, gimiendo de placer.

–Ahhaa… Te necesito – pedí el ojiazul entre jadeos, extrañaba tanto la intimidad con Sasuke, el ojinegro había estado tan distante la semana pasada como un no ha sido tan limitado como él.

–Shh… paciencia mi pequeño – susurro Sasuke lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando por su cuello provocando el rubio continuo jadeando y gimiendo sin parar.

El tiempo de su cuerpo y el pecho y su abdomen. Hasta el momento, se puede comenzar a utilizar la máquina. .

–Ahaaaa Sasu… por fa..ahaa… –Suplico el rubio sin dejar de mecerse. Sasuke sonrió besando su cuello una vez más antes de llevar a cabo una mano. Naruto jadeo está ante el contacto ¡Dios! Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero ahora mismo, al mismo tiempo no importaba, solo quería sentir, quería olvidar el mundo y sabía que el único que podía lograr que eso sucediera era Sasuke. –Rápido… –susurro el rubio contra el oído del Uchiha.

Más información sobre su dedo en su interior y en un poco más antes de acomodar entre sus piernas y dejar que el rubio se siente sobre su miembro palpitante.

–Aahhhaaamm… –gimió Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el miembro palpitante de su novio, él puede sentir como los músculos en su interior se abría como un miembro de Uchiha, era doloroso, pero también se sentí tan bien…

Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, debe admitir que había sido extrañado, extrañó lo bien que se siente tener su pene presionado por las estrechas paredes de la entrada de su novio.

–Ahaa… –jadeo el Uchiha–… tan estrecho – susurro en su oído presionando las caderas del rubio para dejarlo caer por completo sobre su pene. Naruto soltó un grito, abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos, no quería que el hermano de Sasuke despertara, pero el menor retiro de sus manos y se movió debajo de él.

–Ahaaa… Sasuke, tu… herm…

–Está dormido – respondió el ojinegro sin preocupación alguna. –Toma pastillas, no hay quién lo despierte…

Naruto se sintió aliviado y apoyado en los bordes de la bañera, y comenzó a rebotar en el regazo de Uchiha, gimiendo y dejando escapar a los niños a sentir como el pene de esta penitraba durante el año. incómoda posición en la que estaba.

–Ahhaaaa… por favor… más… másss – gemía el rubio está intentando rebotar lo más rápido que pueda sobre su novio.

Sasuke lo tomó por las caderas y lo provocó que su pene cayera fuera de su entrada. Naruto jadeo decepcionado, pero el hombre rápidamente se puso a punto y se preparó el pie.

Naruto jadeaba mientras que Sasuke lo conducía lejos de la bañera y más allá del cuarto de baño tiene su sitio dónde se acostó sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas para penetrar una vez más de una estocada.

–Ahaaaaaammm… –gimió el ojiazul. Sasuke lo beso y le sonrío antes de salir y volver a entrar.

Naruto se aferró a las sabanas de la cama sin dejar de gemir mientras que Uchiha aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas en cada vez más duro y fuerte, hasta que finalmente rozó un punto en su interior que lo hizo vibrar y gritar pidiendo por más, cosa Que Sasuke hizo sin rechistar disfrutando de sus gritos y jadeos.

Finalmente, Naruto no pudo aguantar más y se corrió con un fuerte gemido haciendo que sus músculos internos se contrajeran. Sasuke, al sentir eso, se corrió en su interior llenando su entrada con su semilla.

El tiempo se deslizó fuera de la entrada del rubio, su semen se deslizó entre las piernas de Naruto, quién se inspiró en la satisfacción, se extrañó la sensación del semen, y se corrigió.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama jadeando sin aire.

Sasuke se acomodó al lado del rubio y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para después atraerlo hizo su cuerpo caliente.

–Te amo – dijo el Uchiha besando su frente – nunca lo dudes… –susurro.

–Nunca –respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos, estaba tan cansado.

Las manos y las luces de la habitación se apagarán automáticamente y las luces, las manos y las manos, los pies y la cama, y los cuerpos antes de caer dormido junto a su amante.

Esa noche, Naruto no durmió en paz, las pesadillas y la forma mejor que se podría haber imaginado ...

_Naruto jadeó aferrándose a la sabana de la camilla del hospital en donde estaba acostado, estaba sudando, un dolor fuerte y agudo le atravesó el vientre haciéndole la cara._

_En ese momento, un par de mujeres vestidas de blanco entraron por la puerta, una vez que se acercó a una aguja en la mano._

_–Todo estará bien, cuando despiertes tengas un bebé –dijo la mujer antes de pincharle el brazo._

_Naruto abrió sus ojos en una habitación completamente blanca, el rubio se incorporó sobre la cama y el ceño al ver a su hermano allí, de espaldas._

_–¿Dei? –Preguntó suavemente. Su hermano se dio la vuelta, en sus brazos descansó el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé que dormitaba con tranquilidad. Naruto lo observo en silencio. –¿Q – qué haces? –Decidió preguntar a la cuenta de que el bebé que su hermano llevaba en brazos era SU bebé._

_–Me deshago de esto antes de que se convierta en un problema – susurro su “hermano” fríamente. –Este niño nunca debería haber existido –dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Naruto intentó pararse, pero en el suelo, un dolor agudo atravesó su vientre provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo._

_-¡NO! ¡NO TE LO LLEVES! –Gritó con la desesperación intentando ponerse de pie – por favor… ¡NO TE LE GUSTA A MI BEBÉ!_

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, su respiración fue acelerada y las lágrimas se produjeron por sus mejillas. Un sollozo convulsionó su cuerpo provocando que el Uchiha que dormía apaciblemente a su lado despertara.

–¿Naruto? –Susurro Sasuke mirándolo con preocupación. El rubio se abrazaba a sí mismo sin dejar de llorar.

–Por favor, no dejes que se lo lleven –nuruto de Naruto –no pueden llevárselo…

La respuesta es en sí misma, sin dejar de murmurar. Naruto se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas, como si fuera el único salvavidas en un mar agitado.

–Shh… todo está bien, amor, solo fue una pesadilla –intentó convencer a Sasuke, pero Naruto continuo llorando sin dejar de aferrarse a él.

–No quiero seguir aquí, por favor – suplico el rubio – No quiero que se me ocurra un bebé…

–Shh–chisto el Uchiha besando la frente del rubio–nadie se lo va a llevar, no van a tener la oportunidad. Nadie nos va a separar, nadie puede separarnos, es tarde

–Por favor, vámonos de aquí. No puedo seguir viviendo así–suplico el rubio desesperado. Ya no había nada que lo atara a Konoha, su madre no era su madre, sus padres lo habían abandonado y le habían mentido toda su vida ¿Para qué querría quedarse? ¿Para qué lo separarán de Sasuke y se llevasen a su bebé? ¡No! ¡Prefería morirse!

–Está bien, haré lo que sea por ti–contestó Sasuke sin resentimientos. Él tampoco tenía lazos que lo ataran a Konoha; su hermano era un mentiroso que había abandonado a su novio cuando más lo necesitaba, y…seguro que su abuelo no lo echaría de menos teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca estaba en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo, había torturado a personas inocentes, había robado a personas inocentes y…había matado a personas que habían querido redimirse y hacer lo correcto, y aún con todas las cosas terribles que había hecho no era suficiente para que su padre le devolviera a su esposo y a su hijo, ni siquiera para que lo dejara verlos.

¿De verdad servía de algo lo que estaba haciendo? No lo parecía, él solo se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino, él se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más temía y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero amaba tanto a Gaara y a su hijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, pero…lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente.

¡No les estaba salvando!

Los estaba dejando en manos de su enemigo, pero ¿Qué otra forma tenía de recuperarlos? ¿Cómo podría salvarlos si su padre lo vigilaba las veinticuatro horas del día?

El Uchiha tomo su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar con cuidado. Para el que lo mirara, simplemente parecería el boceto de un pájaro enjaulado, pero para quién buscara bien, vería las palabras entretejidas cuidadosamente entre las líneas del dibujo.

Sai guardó sus cosas antes de marcharse del parque en el que estaba dejando el dibujo que había hecho sobre un banco del mismo, su padre no sospecharía ya que no era raro que regalara sus dibujos o que los dejara abandonados, él casi nunca se llevaba sus propias obras a casa, y era muy consciente de que su primo lo estaba investigando.

Media hora después de que el sospechoso fuera, Kakashi bajó del árbol en el que estaba escondido y tomo el dibujo con el ceño fruncido, para que se pueda leer más sobre un fondo en casa ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke es súper comprensivo, lo sé…es raro y está fuera de su carácter original, pero en su momento me salió así, creo que muy pero que muy dentro de él es algo así, solo está un poco estreñido emocionalmente y me parece totalmente normal ¿Quién no lo estaría con toda la mierda que pasó? Lo que yo veo raro es que Naruto sea tan alegre y feliz teniendo en cuenta su pasado…bueno, volviendo a la historia supongo que ya sabéis lo que va a suceder; Naruto está asustado y Sasuke le va a cumplir todos sus caprichos.  
> Sai movió ficha y ahora solo queda que Kakashi descifre su mensaje ¿Qué habrá escondido Sai en su dibujo?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	12. Mensajes

Deidara y Kushina estaban inquietos, Naruto aún no había vuelto de la cafetería y ya eran las doce de la noche.

–Voy a ir a buscarlo–declaro Deidara levantándose de golpe.

–Te acompaño–dijo Kushina siguiendo a su hijo por la puerta.

Ya en la entrada, a punto de cambiar sus zapatillas, ambos se dieron cuenta del revuelto de zapatos que descansaba junto a los zapatos del desaparecido Naruto.

–Naruto estuvo aquí…–murmuro Kushina.

–Qué extraño ¿Por qué se iría sin sus zapatos?–preguntó Deidara con el ceño fruncido. –¿Y por qué se iría? Llueve a cantaros fuera

–Quizá olvido algo–dedujo la mujer pelirroja.

–¿Y no debería haberse puesto los zapatos para ir a buscarlo? Mejor lo llamo–. Deidara volvió al salón y tomo su teléfono para llamar a su hermano, pero este no le contestaba.

A ninguno de los dos se les paso por la cabeza que Naruto pudiera haber llegado en el momento más inoportuno y que los pudiese haber oído a ambos discutir sobre sus verdaderos padres.

Kushina y Deidara buscaron a Naruto sin descanso, llamaron a su instituto, a sus amigos e incluso a sus profesores, pero nadie sabía nada.

Esa noche no pudieron pegar ojo, estaban demasiado preocupados por el paradero del rubio, muchas cosas horribles pasaron por su cabeza, pero jamás se les ocurrió que Naruto pudiese estar en casa de Itachi pasando la noche con su novio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke no dijo nada a la mañana siguiente con respecto a la decisión que habían tomado la noche anterior, sí, podían quedarse y pedir explicaciones, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que intentarán separarlos, además el daño ya estaba hecho y podían volver a mentirles ¿Quién les aseguraba que no?

Naruto estaba muy nervioso, no quería seguir paseando por las calles de Konoha, él sabía muy dentro suyo que su hermano jamás sería capaz de arrebatarle a su hijo, pero siempre había una posibilidad y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

–¿Qué haremos?–preguntó Naruto una vez vestido. Ambos habían oído como el hermano y el abuelo de Sasuke abandonaban la mansión hace un par de horas.

–Si vamos a irnos necesitamos decidir a dónde, y necesitaremos dinero–dijo Sasuke pensando con el ceño fruncido, ¿Un lugar para quedarse? ¿Dónde podía encontrarlo?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

–¿Qué es?–preguntó Naruto al ver la mirada de su novio.

–Bueno, un poco antes de que naciera, mi madre y mi padre tuvieron una discusión bastante grande que terminó con mi madre yéndose de casa a un lugar bastante lejano para que mi papá no pudiese encontrarla. Yo heredé la casa a dónde ella huyó, y ni mi abuelo ni mi hermano saben en dónde está ya que los únicos que estuvimos allí fuimos mi madre y yo cuando era un bebé…

–¿Dónde está?

–Fuera de Japón–contestó Sasuke. –Mi Mamá no quería que nadie la encontrara por lo que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. Cuando fui lo suficiente mayor, el abogado de la familia me informo sobre mi herencia y descubrí la casa, es la única propiedad que heredé y solo porque no es una propiedad Uchiha, nadie nos buscara allí…

–¿Estás seguro?–preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

–Sí–respondió Sasuke besando sus labios para tranquilizarlo, todo estaría bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara estaba oficialmente asustado ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? El sol había salido hacía tres horas y Naruto no había vuelto a casa, y ninguno de sus amigos ni sus profesores lo habían visto desde ayer.

–¿Dónde estás, Naruto?–susurro el rubio mordiéndose las uñas, él no tuvo más remedio que ir a trabajar cuando se hicieron las siete, pero estaba tan preocupado que no podía concentrarse.

–¿Pasa algo Dei?–preguntó Konan al entrar en la oficina de su amigo y jefe con una montaña de papeles en sus manos. –Te noto algo nervioso–murmuro dejando los papeles sobre más papeles en el escritorio.

–No, todo está bien–mintió Deidara bajando la cabeza para tomar su bolígrafo y ojear los papeles distraídamente, no podía concentrarse ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi frunció el ceño la ver el escaneo del dibujo de su sospechoso en la pantalla de su ordenador, no sabía porque, pero notaba algo extraño, era un dibujo muy hermoso a lápiz, en blanco y negro y varios tonos de grises, pero él intuía que no era solo eso.

Iruka entro por la puerta con una bandeja en la mano que poso sobre la mesa para después sentarse a su lado y observar la pantalla.

–Mm…hay algo extraño en ese dibujo

–Lo sé, pero no logro descubrir qué–contestó Kakashi. –A simple vista parece un dibujo normal y corriente, quizá sí…–. Kakashi agrando el dibujo y comenzó a observar detalladamente las líneas. La jaula dónde estaba encerrado el pájaro parecía borroneada en vez de dibujada, no eran líneas eran…

–Palabras–susurro, palabras tan pequeñas que si no las miraba lo suficientemente cerca no podría leerlas.

Kakashi tradujo todas las palabras de los nueve barrotes de la jaula y las ordeno para leerlas.

 ** _Orochimaru secuestró a mi familia_** , decía en el primer barrote, **_si no hago lo que él dice, los matará_** _,_ leyó el hombre de cabello gris en el segundo, **_no me los deja ver, sé que jamás me los devolverá, si ustedes me ayudan yo los ayudaré._**

Kakashi agrando el último barrote y buscó más palabras, pero allí solo había un nombre y un apellido: **_Uchiha Sai._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, había dejado a Naruto solo en su habitación y había partido directo a la vieja habitación de sus padres, la cual no había sido tocada desde su fallecimiento.

Él se había colado más de una vez allí y había encontrado muchas cosas, como el diario de su madre, el cuál había leído varias veces cuando era pequeño, y otras cosas que no necesitaba actualmente, lo que él buscaba era el dinero que su madre ocultaba en caso de emergencias.

Sasuke sabía que si su abuelo o su hermano se enteraban de sus visitas a la habitación de sus difuntos padres, lo regañarían, por lo que jamás se atrevió a decírselo a ninguno de los dos, y al haber leído el diario de su difunta madre sabía todos sus secretos.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con cuidado – no quería que los sirvientes lo oyeran – y se encamino al gran armario empotrado contra la pared, buscó la sección de su difunta madre y abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, él lo extrajo completamente, y lo poso sobre la cama. Pegada, en la base con cinta adhesiva, había una brillante tarjeta de crédito.

Sasuke la despego, y observó que apretado entre el cajón y la tarjeta había una diminuta libreta que él se apresuró a tomar, en ella estaba la suma de dinero que había en la tarjeta y el código necesario para extraer dinero de un cajero con ella, sus ojos se abrieron al leerla, sería más que suficiente por ahora.

–Gracias Mamá–murmuro antes de abandonar la habitación, no sin antes guardar todo en su sitio.

Naruto lo esperaba acostado en la cama de su habitación mirando al techo con sus manos colocadas sobre su vientre.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–Perfectamente–contestó el rubio. –¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

–Sí–respondió Sasuke guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, él ya había guardado todo lo que necesitaría para el viaje en su mochila, solo le faltaba comprar los billetes de avión y pasar por casa de su novio para conseguir sus cosas.

–M–mi madre y mi hermano deben estar trabajando ahora–dijo Naruto sentándose al borde de la cama.

–Entonces vamos–respondió el azabache de ojos negros con simpleza colgándose su mochila al hombro.

–Espera–lo detuvo Naruto. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. –¿Estás seguro de esto?–preguntó con nerviosismo–yo…no quiero obligarte a nada Sasuke , fui el único que insistió en irnos, tengo miedo, pero no quiero arrastrarte en contra de tu voluntad a este viaje, si tú no quieres ir yo…lo entiendo

–No digas estupideces Dobe, no me quiero quedar en esta ciudad llena de mentirosos. Tú no me estás obligando a nada, a dónde vayas, yo voy–dijo simplemente el Uchiha.

–¿Seguro?–. Sasuke suspiró y se arrodillo frente a Naruto, quién seguía sentado al borde de la cama.

–No me hagas ponerme más cursi de lo que ya estoy…–murmuro por lo bajo. –Te amo Naruto y amo a este bebé, no sé cuáles serán las reacciones de mi hermano y del tuyo, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que los lleven lejos de mi ¿Entiendes? Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida

Naruto asintió, Sasuke sonrío de lado y beso sus carnosos labios suavemente antes de ponerse de pie y tomar la mano del rubio.

–Entonces vamos que se nos haces tarde

–Sí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Naruto se adentró de puntillas, por las dudas, y se encaminó hacía las escaleras con cuidado siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Su habitación estaba tan desordenada como la había dejado, el rubio se apresuró a vaciar su mochila y rellenarla con ropa y otras cosas que consideraba imprescindibles.

–¿Eso es todo?–preguntó Sasuke.

–Sí, lo demás no es importante

Naruto suspiró, él no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, le resultaba un poco difícil abandonar su casa, pero su bebé importaba más, el amor que sentía por Sasuke importaba más que el hogar lleno de mentiras en el que había vivido por quince años.

El rubio bajo las escaleras con su novio siguiéndolo y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez allí coloco la carta que había escrito con anterioridad sobre la encimera.

Cuando su ma…abuela y portador la leyeran, él ya estaría muy lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo Itachi y Deidara se encuentran ¿Serán capaces de encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto antes de que se vayan? ¿Podrá Kakashi ayudar a Sai?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	13. Revelaciones

Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir billetes de avión, pero cuando iba a hacerlo recordó que era menor de edad y que, a pesar de que se los venderían, no le dejarían abordar el avión, por lo que tuvo que parar en un cajero automático y sacar un par de cientos de yenes de la tarjeta de crédito de su madre.

Compro fácilmente un par de billetes haciendo uso de una pequeña parte del dinero, y utilizo otra pequeña parte para sobornar al vendedor, también consiguió muy fácilmente una lista con los pasajeros del avión en el que iba a viajar y busco en ella un pasajero con la misma ruta que la suya y lo soborno, no fue difícil, el hombre que haría de su tutor viajaba a Inglaterra en busca de un trabajo y con el dinero que le había dado Sasuke, el hombre podría vivir allí por lo menos tres meses sin mover un solo dedo, y al azabache aún le quedaba dinero.

No fue difícil conseguir nuevas identificaciones – incluyendo pasaportes – con apellidos que coincidieran con el del hombre y nombres diferentes para mayor seguridad, Naruto sería Naruhiko, y él Saru, ambos eran nombres simples que ambos recordarían fácilmente.

Logro hacer todo esto en dos días, desgraciadamente su hermano y el portador de Naruto ya habían comenzado a buscarlos, pero la búsqueda no se había extendido lo suficiente como para abarcar el aeropuerto, sin embargo ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde su desaparición y ahora la policía ya estaba involucrada en la búsqueda y era mucho más difícil huir de ellos, por suerte, no lograron encontrarlos y ambos lograron abordar el avión sin incidentes.

Para ellos todo había salido muy bien, pero para quienes los buscaban todo había salido muy mal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Dos días atrás_ **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara gimió, estaba tan preocupado, apenas llevaba cuatro horas en el trabajo y ya quería irse, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto.

El rubio se levantó derribando la montaña de papeles que había sobre su mesa, estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, su puerta se abrió hacia atrás.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–gruño el rubio fieramente, no tenía ganas de ver a Itachi en estos momentos.

–¿Has visto a Naruto últimamente?–preguntó Itachi ignorándolo, él parecía algo preocupado.

–¡No lo llames por su nombre! ¡¿Y a ti que te importa él?!–exclamo el rubio frunciendo el ceño. –¿Acaso sabes algo?

–¿Lo has visto o no lo has visto? ¡Contéstame por favor!–pidió el azabache desesperadamente.

–No, ayer se fue a estudiar con sus amigos y no volvió–contestó Deidara bajando la cabeza con los puños apretados.

–¡Mierda!–gruño Itachi dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás de la sala–¡Maldita sea!–despotrico. –¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo, Sasuke?–. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él quiso hacerlo muchas veces con Deidara en su adolescencia, pero no tubo los medios para lograrlo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano con mi hijo?–cuestiono Deidara con desesperación ¿Acaso él sabía dónde estaba su bebé? Itachi alzó la cabeza para mirar al rubio, tenía que decírselo, debía saberlo.

–Están saliendo–susurro sin dejar de observar al rubio atentamente.

–¿Qué?–preguntó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido acercándose más al Uchiha, no le había oído bien.

–¡Que mi hermano está saliendo con Naruto!–exclamo el Uchiha. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos.

–¡¿Qué?!–gritó–pe…pero eso no puede ser–balbuceo con confusión. –Ellos no…deben conocerse

–Van al mismo instituto

–¡Pero ellos no pueden estar juntos!–exclamó el Uzumaki escandalizado ¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡No podía estar pasando!

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Ayer los vi besándose, y de inmediato le dije a Sasuke que no podía estar con Naruto, pero mi hermano es muy terco así que tuve que decirle la verdad

–¡¿Se lo dijiste?!–grito Deidara.

–¡Sí!–le grito Itachi en respuesta–de alguna forma tenía que separarlos, pero él no me escucho, estoy seguro de que…

–Oh dios mío–balbuceo el rubio cayendo de rodillas al suelo, lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas–le contó la verdad a Naruto, por eso se fue. Oh dios, él…me va a odiar, va a creer que no lo quiero, que lo abandone, me va a odiar–murmuro el rubio con la mirada perdida en el suelo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. –Mi bebé va a odiarme…

Itachi lo observo en silencio, se sentía culpable, él había sido el responsable de todo esto. El azabache se arrodillo junto al rubio en el suelo, pero cuando fue a tocarle, este le aparto bruscamente mirándolo con rabia.

–¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!–rugió enfadado–por tu culpa…–balbuce entre sollozos–mi bebé… ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE APARECER PARA ARRUINARLO TODO?!–gritó–¡TODO ERA PERFECTO HASTA QUE TÚ APARECISTE! ¿POR QUÉ ITACHI? ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO TODO SIEMPRE?

–Dei…

–¡NO!–lo interrumpió el rubio–NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA. TÚ ME ABANDONASTE, ASÍ QUE ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ VOLVISTE ITACHI?–gritó el rubio sin dejar de llorar–solo…para arruinarme la vida–balbuceo convulsionándose en sollozos–te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio con toda mi alma

Itachi se quedó en silencio, no había nada que pudiese decir para consolar al rubio porque él tenía razón, porque lo había abandonado y aunque tuviese razones para hacerlo, estas no lo justificaban porque él…él lo había dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba, lo había abandonado de la peor forma y en el peor momento posible, pero aun así dolía, le dolía tanto oír cuanto lo odiaba la persona que más amaba en este mundo…él ya no podía volver atrás, no podía volver a esos días felices porque Deidara lo odiaba con toda su alma.

–¡TE ODIO TANTO!–gritó el rubio. Itachi apretó los puños, no podía seguir oyendo esto.

–¡LO SÉ!–exclamó tomando al rubio por los hombros. Deidara se quedó en silencio y lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de sollozar– ¡SÉ CUANTO ME ODIAS! Por favor…deja de repetirlo, deja de repetirlo…–rogo, su corazón no podía aguantar más esto.

–¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE SIGO AMANDOTE SI TE ODIO TANTO?!–terminó gritando el rubio con rabia pura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las lágrimas caían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se oía un llanto, pero por mucho que meciera al niño sollozante entre sus brazos, este no se callaba.

La puerta de la pequeña y mugrienta habitación se abrió violentamente hacia atrás, un hombre vestido de negro entró con los puños apretados, un arma descansaba en el cinturón de su cadera.

–¡Calla de una puta vez al maldito mocoso!–gritó el hombre.

El chico pelirrojo se estremeció ante el grito y abrazó al bebé contra su pecho sin dejar de mecerlo intentando callarle.

–Shh…por favor bebé, por favor–le susurro al niño en sus brazos, pero el bebé continuo llorando retorciéndose en los brazos de su portador.

–¡Haz que se calle!–gritó el hombre una vez más sacando su arma de su cinturón. El pelirrojo se alejó lo más que pudo chocando contra la pared y apretando al niño contra su pecho. Su bebé continuo llorando sin dejar de retorcerse–¡Dámelo!–ordenó el hombre.

–¡No!–exclamó el pelirrojo.

–¡Dame al puto mocoso!–gritó el hombre apuntando al pelirrojo con el arma.

–¡NO!–volvió a gritar el portador. El rostro del hombre se arrugo de rabia, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando noto algo que lo hizo suspirar de alivio; silencio.

–Como ese maldito mocoso vuelva a berrear, lo voy a matar–gruño el hombre ásperamente antes de salir de la habitación no sin antes trancar la puerta.

Gaara suspiro de alivio y se dejó resbalar contra la pared hasta caer al suelo, había estado tan cerca. Él estaba tan cansado de vivir de esta manera, tenía tanto miedo de lo que esos hombre pudieran hacerle a él y a su bebé, y se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera podía defenderse.

Desde que había dado a luz no había sido él mismo, se sentía tan deprimido, tan cansado y fatigado, él sospechaba que le ponían algo en su comida, pero no estaba del todo seguro y no podía dejar de comer, si lo hacía su bebé no recibiría el alimento que necesitaba y moriría de hambre.

Gaara separo sus brazos de su cuerpo, un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca al ver como el pequeño pecho de su bebé se movía arriba y abajo suavemente, estaba dormido.

Su bebé se parecía mucho a su padre, tenía una pequeña mata de cabello negro, y su piel era tan pálida como la de Sai.

Sai

–¿Dónde estás?–susurro el pelirrojo, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, lo extrañaba, extrañaba tanto a Sai, quería verlo, pero no lo dejarían.

Desde que lo habían secuestrado, solo le habían dejado hablar con Sai por teléfono apenas un par de minutos para que el otro supiera que estaba vivo, si intentaba hablar un poco más lo golpeaban y lo encerraban nuevamente en la habitación con su bebé de apenas dos meses de vida.

Había intentado huir, pero no había podido hacerlo, antes porque estaba embarazado y ahora porque se sentía tan débil que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para siquiera intentarlo. Él solía gastar toda su energía cuidando de su bebé.

Gaara no tenía idea de lo que Sai tenía que hacer para recuperarlos, pero sabía que el hombre que lo había secuestrado lo mataría antes de devolverlo a su marido.

Él no quería morir ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Pero lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque Sai se decidiera a rescatarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina se adentró en su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, ella pensaba comer algo antes de comenzar a hacer llamadas nuevamente, pero una vez allí frunció el ceño al ver una nota sobre la encimera, no tenía título, solo era un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

La mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego tomó la nota y la abrió, enseguida se animó al distinguir la letra de Naruto, pero su ceño volvió a decaer cuando comenzó a leer las palabras que este les había escrito.

_Sé la verdad, ustedes mismos la confesaron al hablar de ella tan descuidadamente en mitad del salón._

_Siento haber sido una carga todos estos años, quizá para ustedes hubiese sido mejor que yo nunca hubiera existido, pero aun sabiendo que nunca fui deseado, agradezco que me dieran la oportunidad de vivir._

_No quiero seguir molestándolos, por eso me voy lejos. Verán…me enamoré, desde hace un tiempo que salgo con alguien, nunca se los dije porque tenía miedo de su reacción, me alegro de no haberlo hecho en estos momentos porque si ustedes lo hubiesen sabido, me hubieran obligado a desenamorarme, después de todo no puedo enamorarme de mi propio tío, sí, estoy enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Por eso me voy, por eso y porque no quiero seguir estropeando sus vidas._

_Agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí hasta ahora, muchas gracias por dejarme vivir aunque solo fuera una carga para ustedes, no voy a seguir molestándolos, no sería justo._

_Ahora es mi momento para heredar la maldición de la familia._

_Gracias por todo, y…adiós._

_Naruto_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas cosas pasaron en este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	14. Primer Contacto

_–¡TE ODIO TANTO!–gritó el rubio. Itachi apretó los puños, no podía seguir oyendo esto._

_–¡LO SÉ!–exclamó tomando al rubio por los hombres, el cual callo de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de sollozar– ¡SÉ CUANTO ME ODIAS! Por favor…deja de repetirlo, deja de repetirlo…–rogo, su corazón no podía aguantar más esto._

_–¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE SIGO AMANDOTE SI TE ODIO TANTO?!–terminó gritando el rubio con rabia pura._

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como platos al oír la exclamación de Deidara ¿Había oído bien? ¿Deidara realmente seguía amándolo?

–¿Qué dijiste?–susurro sin soltar sus hombros, ambos seguían de rodillas en el suelo.

Entre lágrimas de frustración Deidara contestó.

–Dije que po…–. Las palabras del ojiazul murieron en su boca cuando Itachi, sin previo aviso, aplasto sus labios contra los suyos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Deidara se removió intentando apartarse, pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió apretándolo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

El rubio sintió el impulso de morderle el labio al Uchiha, pero antes de ponerlo en práctica, la lengua del azabache invadió su boca enredándose con la suya. La manos del Uchiha se deslizaron hacía abajo por sus hombros, acariciándolo.

Deidara estuvo a punto de perderse en las sensaciones cuando de repente los recuerdos del pasado inundaron su mente…

_“–Adiós, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en toda mi vida”_

En ese momento, Deidara saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y empujo al Uchiha hacía atrás, lejos de él.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!–exclamo fríamente pasándose la mano por la boca. Itachi lo miró, dolido, sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, pero no había podido evitarlo.

–Lo siento–murmuro el azabache sin arrepentimientos.

Deidara ignoro sus palabras limpiándose el resto de lágrimas de su rostro intentando ignorar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Itachi no dejó de mirar a Deidara mientras este miraba al suelo con una mano sobre su boca, su corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado al igual que sus labios parecían estar haciéndolo ¿Por qué diablos lo había besado?

El Uchiha no sabía lo que lo había poseído para atreverse a besar al rubio, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, él solo había visto sus dulces y carnosos labios y no había podido resistirse ¡Dios sabía que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante con su amargada, deprimente y miserable vida!

Deidara no soporto más el silencio y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Él contestó de inmediato, con el beso había olvidado temporalmente el mundo que lo rodeaba y el hecho de que su hijo estaba desaparecido.

–¿Lo encontraste?–preguntó nada más contestar al ver el nombre de su madre en la pantalla antes de contestar.

–…se fue–susurro Kushina al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–¿Q–qué quieres decir que con eso? ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?–preguntó el rubio frenético.

–No sé a dónde, él solo dejó una carta diciendo que…lo sabía todo y…

–¡¿Qué?!–exclamo Deidara interrumpiéndola.

–…y que no quería seguir siendo una molestia, y…algo más–balbuceo Kushina, ella sospechaba lo que significaba la “maldición” de la familia que supuestamente había heredado–deberías leerla

–Voy para allá–dijo el rubio de inmediato cortando la llamada. Guardó rápidamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y se levantó del suelo para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero Itachi – quién había estado escuchando la conversación – lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

–Voy contigo

–No, tú ya has hecho suficiente–contestó Deidara con resentimiento.

–Aunque no te guste, Naruto sigue siendo mi hijo, y probablemente este con mi hermano. Seré un idiota Deidara, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con la relación que ellos tienen–dijo Itachi con seriedad.

–No, pero si tú no le hubieses contado la verdad a tu hermano, él no se la hubiera contado a Naruto–objeto el rubio intentando recuperar su mano para marcharse.

–¿De verdad crees que nunca lo hubiera descubierto por sí mismo? ¿Acaso pensabas mentirle toda su vida?

–¡Sí!–exclamó el Uzumaki.

–¿Y…te sientes bien con eso?

–¿Qué?–contesto Deidara frunciendo el ceño confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema.

–Si te parece bien mentirle de esa manera ¿Acaso no te duele?

–Y–yo…–balbuceo Deidara inseguro de que contestar ¡Por supuesto que le dolía! –Yo quiero que él sea feliz, y si…si viviendo en una mentira lo es, si él es feliz entonces yo también lo soy.

–Mientes–dijo el Uchiha.

–¡No miento! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¡Qué odio cuando mi hijo llama Mamá a mi madre, que aborrezco cuando me llama Nii–san y que no soporto ver la admiración que nos tiene a ambos sabiendo que le hemos mentido toda su vida! ¡Sí, lo odio! Pero no voy a destrozarle la vida por mi propio egoísmo, yo ya había tomado una decisión, yo elegí mi futuro por encima de mi hijo, ya hice suficiente, no hubiera sido justo…

–¿Y para ti sí? ¿Te diste cuenta de que al intentar protegerlo no destruiste solo tu vida sino también la suya y la de tu madre? ¡Mira lo que está ocurriendo!

–¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

–Pero quiero saber, quiero formar parte de su vida, quiero que me dejes formar parte de su vida Deidara

–¿Por qué?–susurro el rubio, él no podía entenderlo–¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías volver a verme nunca más, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Itachi? No puedo entenderlo

Itachi suspiro, los ojos llorosos de Deidara eran muy tentativos, pero él no podía confesarle la verdad, simplemente no podía, no ahora.

–Yo…te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, tú siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí. Tú eras mi único escape cuando me sentía presionado, eras mi lugar seguro, tú lo eras todo para mí, pero…–. Deidara suspiro temblorosamente, él no podía seguir oyendo esto.

–Tengo que volver a casa–lo interrumpió.

–Te acompaño–dijo el Uchiha de inmediato. El rubio no asintió ni negó, Naruto era más importante que todo esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto suspiró dejándose caer hacía atrás en su asiento, estaba tan cansado, pero por suerte lo peor ya había pasado. El viaje en avión había sido largo y pesado, pero él no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Sasuke había pasado todo el vuelo pensando en lo que harían cuándo llegarán a Inglaterra, él le había contado a Naruto que la casa a la que irían no se había abierto en quince años por lo que estaría bastante sucio. El rubio no se había preocupado por eso, el polvo era el menor de sus problemas.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista, Sasuke rápidamente le paso su mochila a Naruto, se colgó la suya al hombro y tomo la mano del rubio apretándola con fuerza.

–No me sueltes–murmuro caminando detrás del hombre que pretendía ser su tutor, este tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos inusualmente azules para ser un japonés, pero durante el viaje les había explicado que su madre era alemana y sus ojos eran su herencia, era un hombre muy agradable.

El rubio no dejo de apretar la mano del azabache mientras caminaban a través del tubo que llevaba al aeropuerto. El lugar estaba atestado de gente que corría de un lado para otro en busca de su equipaje, o tarde para tomar su vuelo.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue arrastrar a su “tutor legal” a un cambio de divisas y entregarle un fajo de billetes para que se los cambiara por la moneda nacional del país; la libra esterlina, la cuál era muy confusa para Naruto, pero comprensible para Sasuke.

–Creo que aceptan tarjetas de crédito en casi cualquier lado, pero no vendría mal tener efectivo por si acaso–murmuro Sasuke para sí mismo, él quería estar preparado para cualquier contratiempo.

Su “tutor legal” aún aturdido por el pedido de Sasuke, les entrego un sobre blanco bastante abultado y se guardó otro sobre en su propio bolsillo, había cambiado también el dinero que Sasuke que le había dado antes del vuelo.

Después de aquello, los tres se dirigieron a la salida más cercana e hicieron cola para tomar un taxi.

–Gracias por su ayuda–dijo Naruto al hombre que los había acompañado y había aparentado ser su tutor. –Mucha suerte

–Gracias a ustedes–dijo el hombre antes de entregarle su maleta al conductor de un taxi y subir en la parte trasera.

–Bueno, supongo que estamos otra vez solos–comento Naruto. Sasuke le dio un apretón a su mano, la cual no había soltado desde que habían aterrizado, y alzó su otra mano para detener un taxi mientras tiraba del rubio.

El conductor del taxi no hizo preguntas, solo los llevó a dónde pidieron y, en cuanto le pagaron, se marchó sin comentarios aunque si los había mirado extrañamente.

–Vamos, ya casi hemos llegado–dijo Sasuke tirando de Naruto por un camino lleno de tierra que estaba rodeado por árboles.

El rubio lo siguió con los ojos entrecerraods, estaba tan cansado, pero eso no evito que sus ojos se abrieran al contemplar la casa en la que se iban a quedar, sí, parecía descuidada, pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Era una casa de dos pisos que estaba pintada de un gris claro, el jardín delantero estaba sucio, las plantas habían crecido más allá de lo pensado y algunas de ellas se habían enredado con otras o simplemente se habían secado y la pequeña fuente que había en el centro estaba oxidada por dentro, aun así había un par de pájaros bañándose en el agua que había dejado la lluvia.

–Vamos–. Sasuke camino hacia la puerta principal y saco una llave de su bolsillo con la cuál abrió la puerta.

El recibidor estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, era de un tamaño medio, tanto en el lado izquierdo como en el derecho había un par de muebles para poder guardar los zapatos ya que a pesar de estar en Inglaterra, la casa estaba construida al estilo japonés con puertas corredizas y pisos de tatami.

Los chicos siguieron adelante sin sacarse los zapatos, el Tatami estaba lleno de polvo. Al final del pasillo había una escalera que separaba la cocina del salón y el baño.

A través de la puerta del lado izquierdo estaba el salón, el cual estaba separado a la mitad por un separador de madera, detrás del separador había una pequeña oficina, las paredes de dicha oficina eran estanterías repletas de libros llenos de polvo y justo en medio había un escritorio de roble donde descansaban un par de fotografías viejas, un viejo teléfono fijo y un ordenador de mesa del año de la prehistoria. Al otro lado del separador había un sofá en L de color verde musgo y una mesa de madera oscura en el centro con algunas revistas viejas encima, en la pared enfrente del sofá había una gran chimenea de madera, sobre ella había un cuadro de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de mismo color acariciando su vientre de embarazada.

–Esa es mi Madre–contestó Sasuke a la pregunta no formulada. Naruto asintió bostezando, estaba tan cansado. Sasuke lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió por el pasillo hacía las escaleras, él nunca había visitado la casa, pero tenía un plano de ella y sabía dónde estaban las habitaciones.

El azabache lo llevo a la puerta más cercana y la abrió, allí había una gran cama de matrimonio. Naruto estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre ella, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, el azabache lo apoyo contra la pared suavemente, el rubio se tambaleo adelante y atrás, pero se quedó allí y observo con los ojos semi cerrados como Sasuke buscaba en unos de sus mochilas sabanas nuevas.

Finalmente el Uchiha encontró un juego de mantas nuevo dentro de una bolsa de plástico, lo saco y se deshizo de las viejas mantas, antes de colocar las nuevas rápidamente. Naruto se tiró sobre la cama inmediatamente y se quedó dormido al instante.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado y se durmió, ya limpiarían mañana, ahora estaban cansados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi observo atentamente los alrededor del parque en el que estaba y, en cuanto divisó a Uchiha Sai, asintió imperceptiblemente y caminó directamente hacía él con un cigarrillo en la mano.

–¿Tiene fuego?–preguntó alzando el cigarrillo. Sai no contestó, él solo saco un mechero de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al hombre de cabello gris. Kakashi encendió su cigarrillo y le devolvió el mechero antes de marcharse.

Sai se guardó el mechero y continuo dibujando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ninguno de sus vigilantes notó como Kakashi sacaba una nota de su manga y se la entregaba junto con el mechero, y tampoco notaron como Sai la guardaba en su bolsillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	15. Planes

Deidara sentía que le faltaba el aire, esto no podía estar ocurriendo ¡Esto no estaba pasando! A su lado Itachi leía la carta de Naruto con el ceño fruncido, él estaba confundido por la última frase ¿A qué maldición se refería su hijo? ¿Y porque Deidara se ponía cada vez más y más pálido?

–Sasuke no le contó la verdad por lo que veo, y ¿A qué se refiere Naruto exactamente con la maldición?–preguntó el Uchiha.

–Dime que esto no está ocurriendo Mamá–suplicó Deidara cayendo hacía atrás sobre el sofá sin apartar la mirada de la carta en sus manos.

–Me gustaría hijo, pero es cierto. Naruto debe estar…

–Embarazado–completo Deidara–mi bebé está…embarazado–repitió el rubio en shock, un nudo se había formado en su garganta ¿Cómo era posible tener tanta mala suerte?

–¿Cómo?–preguntó Itachi confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver una maldición con…? Y entonces el Uchiha recordó que tanto Deidara como su madre se habían quedado embarazados a la misma edad; a los quince años, la misma edad que tenían tanto su hijo como su hermano, su hermano había embarazado a su hijo...–entonces mi hermano es…

–¿Qué es?–preguntó Kushina con el ceño fruncido.– ¿Qué hace él aquí hijo? ¿Quién es?

–Mamá es Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y…el padre biológico de Naruto–contestó Deidara sin siquiera mirar a su madre, él solo le había dicho el nombre del padre de Naruto, jamás le había mencionado su apellido y ella jamás lo había visto antes.

–Con que él es el desgraciado número dos–murmuro Kushina por lo bajo mirando mal al Uchiha– ¿Y supongo que tu hermano será el número tres?

–Seré un desgraciado, pero mi hermano no, él huyo junto con Naruto–respondió Itachi con tranquilidad, no debía alterarse, él sabía que la mujer tenía derecho a estar enfadada con él, y también tenía derecho a insultarlo hasta el próximo siglo si quería.

–No puedo creer que Naruto crea que fue un desperdicio de espacio, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él ¿Por qué creería eso? Yo lo amo, él es mi bebé…

–Y tú se lo ocultaste–lo interrumpió Itachi–es normal que este enojado ¿Quién no estaría enojado al saber que le mintieron durante toda su vida?

–Cierra la boca Uchiha–lo silencio Kushina mirando a su hijo, quién se había puesto aún más pálido con las palabras de Itachi.

–Hay que buscarlos–dijo Deidara–deben de estar por aquí, debemos encontrarlos y…y

–¿Y qué?–preguntó Itachi mirándolo. –¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que los encuentres? ¿Los vas a separar? ¿Les vas a quitar a su hijo?

–¡No! Yo jamás podría… ¿Cómo si quiera puedes pensar eso de mí?

–No lo pienso, pero quizá esa sea la razón por la que se marcharon además de la obvia–murmuro Itachi. Kushina y Deidara lo observaron confundidos, Naruto jamás pensaría que ellos...–Cuando yo descubrí que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos…le dije a mi hermano que no lo viera más. Sasuke se enojó y le dije la verdad. Sí Naruto sabe esto, él puede pensar que nosotros queremos separarlos y quitarles a su hijo, debe estar asustado, lo suficientemente asustado como para huir de nosotros…

–P–pero no puede ser–susurro Deidara ¿De verdad creía Naruto que él era una persona tan horrible? Aunque…él había querido abortarlo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazado, y le mintió toda su vida y no permitió que Itachi lo viera, quizá si él solo hubiese pensado más las cosas, si solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido, si solo hubiese pensado más en Naruto que en él ¡Oh dios! Había tomado tantas decisiones sin siquiera pensar en su hijo ¿Qué clase de padre era él? Itachi tenía razón, él había arruinado no solo su vida sino también la de Naruto y su madre tomando decisiones que no le correspondían.

Le hizo prometer silencio a su madre sin siquiera preguntarle lo que ella pensaba de toda la situación, y…en vez de preguntarle a Naruto lo que de verdad quería lo dejó vivir en la ignorancia, quizá si él le hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio entonces Naruto jamás hubiese comenzado a salir con Sasuke y ahora él no estaría embarazado… ¿Qué había hecho? Él había manipulado a todos a su antojo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

–Llamaré a la policía–dijo Itachi.

–Le preguntare a los vecinos si lo vieron–musito Kushina.

–Ellos no pueden estar muy lejos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se sentó sobre la cama de una plaza para después sacer la nota de su bolsillo y leerla.

**_Tenemos un trato, si me ayudas te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia: ¿Cuáles son los motivos y objetivos de Orochimaru? ¿Él mató a Uchiha Fugaku y a Uchiha Mikoto? ¿Tienes alguna información sobre tu familia? Cualquier cosa servirá… ¿Cuál es tu misión actual?_ **

**_Deja tu siguiente nota en la papelera junto al banco en el que dejaste el dibujo, te estamos observando._ **

Sai suspiro ante todas las preguntas, pero él se apresuró a quemar la nota, tomo su blog y comenzó a dibujar, debía darse prisa.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe hacía atrás provocando que Sai dejara caer su blog y su lápiz para mirar hacia adelante, su ceño se frunció, la furia brillo en sus ojos al ver al responsable de su sufrimiento.

–¿Por qué me miras de ese modo hijo mío?–susurro Orochimaru estirando una de sus pálidas manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Sai se apartó.

–No me toques–murmuro fríamente. Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

–Y yo que venía a entregarte el teléfono para que tuvieras tu charla mensual con tu puta, bueno…entonces me voy–dijo el hombre suspirando mientras se daba la vuelta con el teléfono en la mano. Sai se lo arrebato de las manos.

–No lo llames así–susurro el azabache oscuramente mientras colocaba el teléfono en su oreja, su padre lo observaba frunciendo los labios con asco. –¿Gaara?–preguntó.

–Sai…–contesto la dulce voz de su esposo ¡Oh dios! Lo había extrañado tanto…

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó con cuidado sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

–Por ahora–respondió el pelirrojo, su voz temblaba, el frío metal de la hoja de un cuchillo estaba acariciando su garganta. Su secuestrador lo acercaba cada vez que decía una palabra. –Te extraño…–susurro dejando escapar un sollozo, él estaba tan asustado ¿Cuándo iba a terminar toda esta pesadilla?

–Yo también te extraño, pero pronto todo terminara, te lo juro, amor. Pronto todo se habrá acabado–respondió el azabache. Él quería seguir hablando, pero su padre le arrebato el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

–Si los quieres de vuelta, mata a Uchiha Sasuke o sino mi nieto sufrirá un lamentable accidente hijo mío. Tienes un mes–dijo Orochimaru antes de marcharse con una fría sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Sai apretó los puños con rabia, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, él debía ser paciente, pronto todo acabaría…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gimió estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para después bostezar y tallarse los ojos con sus puños cerrados, había dormido tan bien.

De repente el rubio se incorporó sobre la cama, sentía la bilis subiendo por su garganta, él se tapó la boca aguantando el vómito que venía ¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Sin saberlo ni ver ninguna otra puerta, Naruto corrió hacía la ventana y la abrió para después vomitar hacía abajo, lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas ¡Él realmente odiaba vomitar! Se sentía tan mal…

Una mano se posó sobre su nuca y una toalla limpia le fue ofrecida, Naruto se limpió la boca y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó Sasuke abrazándolo contra su pecho.

–Bien–respondió Naruto apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke estaba inusualmente dulce y debía aprovecharlo mientras estuviese embarazado, él sabía que después de eso volvería a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre, lo que no estaba mal ya que lo amaba tal y como era, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba un poco de cariño, sobre todo ahora que se sentía tan mal. –Odio vomitar…

–Lo sé, tendremos que contratar a algún médico privado que pueda guardar un secreto–respondió Sasuke frotándole el cuello.

–Médicos no–gimió Naruto abriendo los ojos para mirar a Sasuke con un puchero adorable.

–Sí, médicos sí, no vas a convencerme con esa cara

–Está casa necesita una limpieza–murmuro Naruto al ver el polvo a su alrededor, el único lugar limpio era la cama que tenía sabanas nuevas.

–Sí lo sé, y no me cambies de tema. Ya contrate a alguien de forma anónima para que limpiara la casa, y también ya nos anote en el Instituto más cercano, no podemos descuidar nuestros estudios

–Estoy embarazado–murmuro Naruto sin dejar de mirar los duros ojos negros del Uchiha.

–Sí, pero aún no se nota, irás hasta que sea notable y luego puedes hacer los exámenes más tarde–respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad, sabía que Naruto estaría de acuerdo, él era bastante inteligente y no dejaría sus estudios.

–Está bien, dos cosas ¿Hay agua aquí? y ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Sí, y al final del pasillo, tenemos un pozo fuera–respondió Sasuke. Naruto asintió sonriendo antes de besar la mejilla del Uchiha – ya que acababa de vomitar y de despertar – y dirigirse hacia el pasillo y posteriormente al baño.

Una vez allí se lavó la cara y la boca con el agua limpia que salía del grifo para después mirarse al gran espejo.

¿Había hecho bien en huir?

Naruto acaricio su vientre por debajo de su camiseta, haría cualquier cosa por su bebé, pero…no estaba seguro de su decisión ahora mismo, él esperaba que las cosas mejorarán.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi espero a que Sai se fuera antes de acercarse a la papelera y sacar el dibujo arrugado en una bola al fondo de la papelera, el papel parecía más grueso de lo normal. El hombre de cabello gris miró las equinas y sonrío al ver una punta abierta que dejaba ver otras dos.

Kakashi tiro de la punta abriendo el papel por la mitad, dentro había una nota doblada y dentro de la nota una foto. Kakashi abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla curioso por las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**_Seré breve,_ **

**_Mi abuelo Madara hizo a mi tío Fugaku su heredero y le dio a Orochimaru una pequeña parte de su fortuna, él quería ser el heredero, quería más, por eso desapareció llevándonos a mí y a mi madre, y haciéndonos ver como desaparecidos para poder actuar en las sombras y no ser culpado de nada._ **

**_Sí, el provoco el accidente que les costó la vida a mis tíos._ **

**_Su objetivo es asesinar a todos los Uchiha restantes para después aparecer como el único heredero y quedarse con todo._ **

**_No tengo ninguna información sobre mi familia, él solo me deja hablar con mi esposo una vez al mes. Mi esposo se llama Gaara no Sabaku, mi hijo aún no tiene nombre. Solo tengo una foto de ellos, hazle una copia y devuélvemela._ **

**_Mi misión actual es asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke. No tengo mucho tiempo, si pasa un mes desde ahora y no he cumplido la misión, él matará a mi hijo._ **

**_Deja tu respuesta en el baño del mismo parque, cubículo dos empezando desde la izquierda._ **

**_Uchiha Sai_ **

Kakashi suspiro sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer, debía mostrárselo a Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	16. Búsqueda

**_Capítulo quince:_** Búsqueda

Kakashi quería contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo a Itachi, pero no había podido encontrarlo en ningún lado. Él le había preguntado a su esposo si lo había visto o si sabía dónde estaba, pero Iruka estaba tan desconcertado como él, su esposo no había visto a Itachi desde que este le había dicho que ya no era necesario seguir espiando a su hijo.

–¿Dónde estará?–susurro tomando un sorbo del té que le había preparado Iruka, este estaba sentado a su lado leyendo la última nota que les había mandado Sai.

Iruka estaba preocupado con todo lo que ocurría, él se preocupaba mucho por los Uchiha ya que Mikoto había sido una gran amiga suya y aunque no fueran contratados por estos muy a menudo siempre se mantenían en contacto, pero cuando Fugaku y Mikoto habían muerto las relaciones entre ellos y la familia Uchiha se habían cortado solo para ser restauradas recientemente, pero ahora Itachi parecía haber desaparecido ¿Dónde estaría ese chico?

Iruka suspiro dejando la nota sobre la mesa para mirar la foto que había sido enviada junto con ella, el chico en la foto sonreía muy suavemente, pero no era feliz, si uno miraba lo suficientemente cerca podría notar que sus ojos estaban oscuros y apagados. Él bebé en brazos del chico era muy pequeño y estaba muy pálido, su piel resaltaba con la pelusa de cabello negro sobre su cabeza.

Iruka frunció el ceño al apartar la mirada del infante y colocarla justo encima del chico pelirrojo, allí había un poster de un viejo almanaque – si Iruka no recordaba mal – solo había sido distribuido en una ciudad en todo Japón.

Su ceño se frunció aún más al detectar las baldosas blancas en las paredes, eran típicas de los viejos hospitales de esa misma ciudad. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, ahora solo debía averiguar en cuál de los hospitales viejos y abandonados de la ciudad estaría el chico y su bebé, y rezar porque no los hubiesen trasladado de allí.

Muchas personas le habían dicho que él era muy observador, esas personas no se equivocaban, por algo era un detective privado.

Kakashi esperaba pacientemente a que el teléfono lo comunicara sin percatarse de la sonrisa de su esposo.

–¿Hola?–respondió por fin la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la línea.

–Tengo nueva y perturbadora información que deberías saber Itachi–informó el hombre, él sabía que el Uchiha reconocería su voz.

–Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado Kakashi

–La vida de Sasuke corre un grave peligro…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai había buscado a Uchiha Sasuke hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero no lo había encontrado, su primo no estaba en Japón.

Él había informado a Orochimaru sobre su suposición y este le había concedido un mes más, lo que le daba un poco más de tiempo para comunicase con Hatake y encontrar a su familia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos semanas…

Habían transcurrido dos malditas semanas desde que su bebé había desaparecido, y no habían conseguido ni una sola pista ¡Ni una sola!

Deidara no había pegado ojo desde entonces, él simplemente no podía. Cuando cerraba los ojos el rostro asustado de su hijo le venía a la mente y lo peor es que empezaba a gritarle y recriminarle por haberle mentido toda su vida, y le decía que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más porque no deseaba que le arrebatara a su hijo.

Él no vería a Naruto nunca más…

¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué había decidido ocultarle la verdad? Ahora mismo no le veía la lógica a sus decisiones pasadas.

¿Cuántas vidas había arruinado para sentirse mejor consigo mismo?

Él no podía seguir negándoselo, no había hecho lo que hizo por Naruto, no, lo había hecho por él ¡Porque era un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo! Porque había preferido arruinar la vida de su madre y la de su hijo que la suya, y ahora mismo no entendía porque…

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Su madre le hubiera ayudado a continuar con sus estudios a pesar de tener un bebé, su madre habría hecho cualquier cosa por él…

¿Por qué no había podido ver eso antes?

Había estado tan encerrado en su propio dolor que había olvidado a todos los que lo rodeaban, él solía tener amigos, él tenía una madre que habría estado más que encantada de ayudarle, pero él no lo había visto, él solo había pensado en sí mismo…y ahora lo estaba pagando. Él estaba pagando sus errores pasados.

–¡Deidara!–gritó Kushina zarandeando a su hijo. Este la miró, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y sin vida. –Deidara no puedes seguir así hijo ¡Tienes que dormir!

–No–respondió el rubio, él no pensaba dormir hasta que Naruto estuviera de vuelta en casa.

–Por favor hijo, te estás haciendo daño…–suplicó Kushina observando a su hijo con tristeza, ella extrañaba tanto a Naruto, pero no podía dejar que Deidara se hundiera ahora.

Kushina sabía que cuando Naruto estuviera listo volvería, ella confiaba en él y sabía que se daría cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al juzgar a su padre por los errores que había cometido en su adolescencia, cuando solo tenía quince años y era un niño asustado y solo, más sabiendo que estaba embarazado.

–Me lo merezco Mamá–respondió el rubio sin inmutarse–he arruinado tantas vidas pensando solo en mí, me merezco esto porque fui tan egoísta, me lo merezco

–¡Por supuesto que no!–grito Kushina–tú no te mereces nada de esto hijo, tú no hiciste nada

–¡Le mentí toda su vida Mamá! ¡Le mentí a mi hijo! Y…te obligue a mentirle también, soy de lo peor, ni siquiera me merezco tu perdón

–Escúchame bien Deidara ¡No voy a permitir que sigas con esta estupidez! ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¡Tú hijo está desaparecido y tú solo piensas en los errores que cometiste cuando eras un niño!–exclamó Kushina, ella sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero ella no iba a permitir que su hijo siguiera hundiéndose en la autocompasión. –Fuiste un tonto al decidir mentirle a Naruto toda su vida, fuiste un idiota al hacerme prometer no decírselo y fuiste un iluso al pensar que él jamás se enteraría, pero hiciste lo que hiciste porque lo amas ¡Te equivocaste! Pero todos nos equivocamos hijo, lo pasado ya no importa, lo único que importa en estos momentos es encontrar a Naruto para aclararle lo que pasó

–¡¿Y qué se supone que le diga Mamá?!–gritó Deidara–¡Yo le mentí!

–¡Qué lo amas!–exclamo Kushina exasperada–que sientes haberle mentido, que tenías miedo, que te arrepientes y que lo amas, que lo amas como a nadie en este mundo porque él es lo más importante para ti, solo dile que lo amas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi había movilizado a toda la policía de Konoha en busca de su hermano y de su hijo, pero ellos no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Su hijo y su hermano habían desaparecido, él temía que ya no estuvieran en Japón.

Itachi estaba muy preocupado, pero no solo por eso sino también por la inquietante información que le había pasado Kakashi hacía unas horas.

Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que Sai lo hiciera y no porque creyera que este iba a matarlo sino porque Orochimaru sabría que lo había encontrado y le ordenaría que lo matara con la amenaza de que mataría a su familia si no lo hacía.

Él no entendía muy bien porque Orochimaru había decidido deshacerse de Sasuke cuando él era la mayor amenaza para que consiguiera apoderarse de la herencia familiar, a no ser que…

–Él sabe–susurro Itachi. Orochimaru debía saber que Naruto era su hijo, él debía saber que había roto la cláusula del testamento de su padre, pero aun así todavía quedaba…–¡Abuelo!–exclamó el Uchiha, su abuelo no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía informarle antes de que Orochimaru decidiera que su abuelo era una amenaza para su plan.

Itachi abandono su oficina y camino por los pasillos de la empresa en busca de su abuelo, él debía estar en su lugar habitual, tomando su té de yerbas como cada tarde.

Itachi subió las escaleras y siguió avanzando por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera, él suspiró y la abrió.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron horrorizados al presenciar la escena dentro de la oficina. Sus rodillas temblaron e Itachi cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mirar los ojos abiertos y sin vida de Uchiha Madara, su abuelo, quién estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus manos descansaban sobre un puñal que estaba clavado en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

–Oh Abuelo–susurro el Uchiha casi sin voz.

Itachi se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó al cadáver de su abuelo, el hombre no había sido el mejor abuelo del mundo, pero él lo había amado porque, con sus constantes exigencias, había logrado mantenerlo vivo estos últimos quince años sin Deidara.

Itachi acaricio el rostro de Madara y cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, su abuelo siempre le había dicho que los hombres no lloraban. Itachi sintió el impulso de arrancarle el puñal del pecho, pero se contuvo, contuvo su ira, contuvo sus lágrimas de frustración y sus ganas de matar a alguien, y en su lugar golpeo el escritorio de su abuelo con sus manos lleno de rabia.

–Pagarás por esto–una solitaria lágrima surco su rostro. –Juro que pagarás por esto–. El Uchiha bajo la cabeza, sus puños se apretaron y su ceño se frunció de pura rabia al ver una nota negra, escita con letras rojas sobre el escritorio.

**_Sé tú secreto._ **

**_Ambos sabemos quién es el último obstáculo que debo saltar._ **

**_Akatsuki_ **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto bostezo colocándose una mano sobre la boca mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Sasuke por los pasillos de su nuevo instituto con los ojos cerrados.

El Uchiha iba gruñendo algo ininteligible, pero Naruto no lo tenía que entender para saber que estaba maldiciéndolo porque iban a llegar tarde en su primer día por su culpa, había olvidado preparar su mochila el día anterior.

Mientras caminaban a paso rápido, Sasuke fruncía el ceño cada vez más al ver las miradas que le lanzaban las chicas fuera de clase y algunos chicos.

El Uchiha menor terminó por estremecerse al ver una mirada particularmente perturbadora que le lanzaba una extraña chica con el cabello color rosa chicle y los ojos verde jade.

Sasuke aparto el rostro y siguió tirando de Naruto.

Él no vio como la chica fruncía todo su rostro apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza ante su indiferencia, le había gustado ese chico y cuando a Haruno Sakura, la chica más popular del Instituto, le gustaba algo; Haruno Sakura lo obtenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	17. Nuevo comienzo, nuevos problemas

**_Capítulo dieciséis:_ ** _Nuevo comienzo, nuevos problemas_

Naruto suspiro mientras seguía a Sasuke en silencio por los pasillos de su nuevo Instituto, el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio, tanto que Naruto podía ver reflejado su rostro en las ventanas y en las baldosas blancas del suelo.

El director les había dado la bienvenida con una tensa sonrisa y les había entregado un pequeño mapa de la secundaria antes de indicarles su clase y pedirles “educadamente” que se marcharan de su despacho, el hombre no parecía ser muy sociable.

Naruto bostezo y se llevó una mano a la boca cerrando los ojos en el mismo instante en el que Sasuke se paró delante de una puerta, este se dio la vuelta al sentir un ligero golpe en su espalda, Naruto abrió los ojos y le sonrío disculpándose con la mirada.

–Hm–murmuro Sasuke en respuesta abriendo la puerta hacia atrás sin siquiera tocar. El profesor de Inglés los recibió frívolamente y les recordó que la campana ya había sonado a pesar de saber que eran nuevos en el lugar.

Sasuke ignoro al hombre y arrastro a Naruto a los únicos dos asientos libres, el Uchiha se sentó contra la ventana y Naruto a su lado en la siguiente fila. El profesor murmuro algo que sonó bastante grosero y continuo con la clase sin prestarles atención alguna.

Las miradas de todos los alumnos de la clase se posaron sobre ellos un par de segundos antes de que estos voltearan incómodos y los alumnos se giraran, la gran mayoría de ellos bastante avergonzados por haber sido atrapados.

El resto del día fue tranquilo y aburrido. Naruto no podía dejar de bostezar e incluso comenzó a tambalearse con los ojos cerrados en un par de ocasiones. Sasuke, por otro lado, pasó todas esas horas de clase leyendo un manga mientras el profesor no miraba.

Cuando finalmente tocó el timbre y el profesor se fue, Naruto dejó caer su cabeza sobre el banco suspirando ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan cansado últimamente? ¡Él no podía mantenerse despierto!

El pupitre de Sasuke comenzó a rodearse rápidamente de un montón de chicas sonrientes que comenzaron a coquetearle desde el primer momento. Sasuke las ignoro a todas a favor de su lectura, esta parte del manga era bastante interesante.

–Hola–. Naruto alzó la cabeza ante el saludo, su ceño se frunció al ver a una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verde jade.

–Hola–contestó el rubio con extrañeza, normalmente el que era acosado por las chicas era Sasuke. La chica sonrío encantadoramente y tomo una silla para sentarse frente a Naruto.

–¿Vienen de Japón, verdad? Yo nací allí, es muy bonito, pero solo voy de vacaciones–comenzó a hablar la chica sin siquiera dejarle responder.

–Emm…

–Y dime ¿Tú y Saru os conocéis de hace mucho?

–Fuimos a primaria juntos–respondió Naruto revolviendo dentro de su mochila en busca de su almuerzo.

–Oh, amigos de la infancia entonces–supuso la chica colocándose una mano en la barbilla pensativamente.

–En real…

–¡Oi Dobe!–llamó Sasuke alejando a las chicas que lo rodeaban con un “suave” empujón.

–Creí que ya no me llamabas así, Teme–contestó Naruto sin molestarse. –¿Qué pasa?

–Esto–respondió Sasuke golpeando la frente del rubio con un bento de color azul.

–¡Mi almuerzo!–exclamó arrebatándoselo de las manos. –Creí que lo había olvidado

–Lo habías olvidado–afirmo Sasuke con tranquilidad volviéndose a sentar en su sitio. Naruto sonrío abriendo su almuerzo, Sasuke parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo, pero bueno, en realidad él solía ser así cuando estaba rodeado de personas, era un mecanismo de auto–defensa.

Naruto tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer olvidando a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura suspiró haciendo un puchero, el timbre de salida ya había tocado y ella no había podido intercambiar ni una sola palabra con Hachi Saru, él era tan guapo, ella definitivamente lo quería en su colección, sí, su colección. Ella siempre salía con los chicos más guapos del Instituto y después publicaba en su blog una foto con todos ellos besándola apasionadamente…

Sus amigas estarían tan celosas si pudiera añadir a Saru a su colección.

Ese chico tenía que ser suyo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograría que Saru se interesara en ella?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto suspiró dejando caer su mochila a un lado del recibidor, el rubio se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta suspirando con alivio.

–Odio el instituto–declaro haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasuke. –Es tan aburrido

–Lo sé, pero tenemos que ir–respondió Sasuke caminando hacía la cocina. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su partida y aún no los habían encontrado, Sasuke suponía que su hermano ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban en Konoha.

Naruto sacó el pan de molde y la mayonesa mientras Sasuke cocía un par de hamburguesas en el sartén, no tenían muchas ganas de cocinar algo muy elaborado, ambos estaban bastante cansados.

La limpieza de la casa había sido rápida, ambos chicos le habían dicho al hombre encargado del equipo de limpieza que “su tío” había salido de viaje de urgencia debido a su trabajo, el hombre se lo había creído, mientras le pagaran no se quejaría. El equipo limpió el interior de la casa en un solo día, y el exterior en dos ya que el jardín había estado bastante descuidado. Habían hecho un gran trabajo tanto dentro de la casa como fuera de ella, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a estornudar debido al polvo.

Naruto volvió a la nevera y saco un bote de kétchup, un tomate, y jamón y queso en fetas. Él preparo todo en un plato, y lo coloco junto a Sasuke quién ya tenía las hamburguesas cocidas y las puso sobre el pan. 

Ambos se dirigieron al salón con sus platos y se sentaron en la mesa para ver las noticias de Japón.

–Bueno, parece que mi hermano ya ha movilizado a la policía–murmuro Sasuke al ver una noticia en dónde se comunicaba la desaparición del hijo menor de las empresas Uchiha, extrañamente no había ninguna foto suya y no se mencionaba a Naruto.

–Eso parece–respondió Naruto–aunque yo no soy mencionado

–Es extraño, conociendo a Itachi, él sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra, pero…algo lo está deteniendo, algo está pasando–contestó Sasuke tomando un sorbo de su bebida para después morder una de sus hamburguesas.

–¿Crees que sea algo malo? ¿O que tenga que ver con mi…familia?–preguntó Naruto, preocupado. Él se había escapado, sí, pero él también se estaba dando cuenta de que no había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, tenía miedo y había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su hermano cuando estaba en su situación; había tomado una decisión precipitada, pero al menos él estaba a tiempo de redimirse, él estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, pero…aún no estaba muy seguro, aún debía pensarlo un poco más.

–Es posible que sea algo malo, pero no creo que tenga que ver con tu familia–respondió Sasuke tranquilizando al rubio un poco. Naruto asintió dándole un bocado a su última hamburguesa, él esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los próximos días, Sakura observo muy de cerca a los nuevos alumnos del Instituto, ella había notado que no se separaban, parecían ser muy unidos, incluso había descubierto que vivían juntos. Naruhiko iba a ser un gran problema para su objetivo ¿Cómo podría alejarlo sin causar mucho escándalo?

–Mm…–murmuro Sakura pensativamente, quizá si le conseguía una novia, no…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y continuo siguiendo a Saru y Naruhiko, al parecer iban a almorzar en la azotea del Instituto, ambos iban con su almuerzo en la mano hablando en voz baja.

Sakura sujeto la puerta antes de que se cerrara de un golpe y camino de cuclillas hasta unos arbustos para poder esconderse y oír su conversación. Ellos estaban sentados en un banco justo delante de los arbustos.

–Ya no sé si esto que estamos haciendo es lo correcto–murmuro Naruto con la mirada pérdida en sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre su almuerzo que había quedado abandonado sobre sus rodillas.

Sasuke suspiró estirando una mano para alcanzar las de Naruto y apretarlas con fuerza.

–Puede que no sea lo correcto, pero es lo más seguro por ahora. Sus reacciones son impredecibles para nosotros, esta fue una decisión precipitada, pero no incorrecta. Tú necesitas estabilidad, los dos necesitamos estabilidad y con todo el estrés que hay de vuelta en casa, todas las personas a las que tendremos que enfrentarnos, es mejor quedarnos así–respondió Sasuke pensando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

Naruto apretó la mano de Sasuke.

–Pero ellos…–. Sasuke suspiró interrumpiéndolo.

–Te prometo que cuando tú estés seguro de que puedas enfrentarlos volveremos, pero por ahora es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco

–Está bien–murmuro el rubio. Naruto había estado pensando mucho en su familia en las últimas semanas, y se había dado cuenta de que había sido injusto con su decisión, él le había pedido a Sasuke algo tan injusto, prácticamente le había ordenado que dejara a su familia atrás, que eligiera entre él y ellos, y Sasuke lo había elegido. El Uchiha había dejado todo atrás por él. –Lo siento–susurro sin poder mirarlo a la cara al darse cuenta de su error. –Yo…

–Te amo–. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la declaración inesperada, Sasuke era del tipo de chicos que no decían esas cosas hasta que otra persona se las dijera, él era de esos que solían decir “yo también”. –No me mires así

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó el rubio preocupado tomándole la temperatura al Uchiha con una mano.

Sasuke río sarcásticamente atrapando la mano del rubio antes de que este la alejara. El Uchiha coloco su mano libre en la nuca del rubio y tiró de este hacía adelante para poder besar sus labios castamente

–Se supone que solo tienes que decir yo también–susurro.

–Pues yo tambihmm…–. Sasuke beso nuevamente los labios del rubio sofocando sus palabras.

Naruto se dejó llevar un poco más tranquilo, últimamente pensar en su familia devuelta a casa le quitaba el sueño.

Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar ¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos…? ¡No podía ser! Pero ella no podía negarlo, no cuando se estaban besando apasionadamente justo delante de sus ojos.

Sus puños se apretaron, Saru tendría que haber sido suyo ¡Él tenía que ser suyo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara suspiró acunando a su hijo contra su pecho, este balbuceaba felizmente estirando sus bracitos arriba y abajo mientras hacía burbujas con su saliva.

–Al menos uno de los dos está contento–murmuro el pelirrojo besando la frente de su hijo.

El pelirrojo había oído de sus secuestradores que pronto dejarían este sitio, él había dado a luz en este lugar, era un viejo y sucio hospital, por eso las habitaciones eran frías, las paredes estaban revestidas de baldosas blancas.

Cuando no lo tenía en brazos su bebé solía dormir en un viejo cunero de plástico duro rodeado por viejas y andrajosas mantas, sus secuestradores no se habían dignado a conseguirle algunas nuevas.

Garra hizo una mueva, sus secuestradores eran bastante idiotas, pero ellos tenían las armas y sabían cómo utilizarlas, esa era la única razón por la que él no había intentado escapar.

–¿Cuándo vas a venir?–susurro el pelirrojo, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba secuestrado. Había hablado con Sai recientemente, él le había dicho que todo esto acabaría pronto, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sería pronto? ¡Él quería salir de aquí!

Lo deseaba tanto

–Por favor que pronto sea ya

Y justo en ese momento, Gaara oyó un extraño sonido proveniente de fuera de su habitación, un sonido muy parecido a un disparo.

Gaara se colocó en la esquina más alejada de la habitación y estrecho a su bebé con fuerza contra su pecho al oír más disparos fuera ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso, por fin sería, libre?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto estaba oficialmente confundido, él no entendía porque todo el mundo lo miraba tan extrañamente ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿O tenía algo extraño en el rostro?

–Ignóralos–murmuro Sasuke a su oído. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo de vuelta a su clase después de pasar dos horas estudiando en la biblioteca.

–¿Por qué me miran así?

–Porque son idiotas–respondió Sasuke con tranquilidad. –No les hagas caso, se terminaran cansando

El rubio se encogió de hombros y asintió siguiendo a Sasuke hacía su asiento, él suponía que en algún momento dejarían de mirarlo de esa manera, pero ese no fue el caso.

A medida que los días pasaban, esas miradas se hicieron más intensas, y las cosas de Naruto comenzaron a desaparecer, primero fue un lápiz y después la mayoría de sus útiles escolares. Naruto no le dijo nada a Sasuke, él podía defenderse solo.

Cuatro días después de que todo comenzara, Naruto se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hacía su taquilla completamente solo, el ojiazul frunció el ceño cuando se paró frente a la taquilla ¿Cuál era su combinación? El rostro de Naruto se iluminó al recordarla, él sonrío y abrió su taquilla.

Una montaña de cartas cayeron a sus pies, el rubio tomo una y la abrió;

_Aléjate de él, marica_

Naruto miró hacia los lados, pero no había nadie. Él estrujo la carta en su puño, no leyó el resto, simplemente las tiró en la papelera, esta no era la primera vez que alguien lo intimidaba así que no le dio importancia.

Él podía sobrevivir sin sus útiles escolares, él podía sobrevivir a las notas crueles que recibía cada día, él tenía problemas más serios que esto, podía soportarlo, pero Sakura no podía soportar como aquel chico seguía sonriendo y aferrándose a lo que era suyo a pesar de estar siendo intimidado por más de la mitad del instituto ¿Es que acaso el chico era masoquista o qué?

Bueno, ella tendría que hablar con el club de lucha, ellos siempre la obedecían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto bostezo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, el Uchiha le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndolo hacía él.

–¿Aburrida?–preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a la película que estaban mirando.

–Un poco–respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos–últimamente estoy muy cansado de todas formas, parezco un abuelo–. Sasuke resoplo apagando la televisión.

El Uchiha se levantó del sofá con el rubio en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación dónde lo acostó sobre la cama y lo envolvió en un capullo de mantas para después acostarse a su lado.

Naruto bostezo una vez más acurrucándose en los brazos de Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

–Buenas noches–susurro el ojiazul besando la barbilla del Uchiha descuidadamente.

–Hn–respondió Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente del infierno que vivirían al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	18. A salvo

Deidara no era tonto ¡Por supuesto que no! Él había notado como Itachi – con el cuál pasaba bastante tiempo últimamente ya que juntos buscaban a Sasuke y Naruto – se ponía nervioso cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o como entorpecía la búsqueda, era como si él no quisiera encontrarlos. Deidara sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo al Uchiha, pero no había dicho nada…hasta ahora.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá del apartamento del rubio revisando papeles en busca de cualquier indicio sobre su hermano o su hijo, él estaba muy estresado últimamente, la muerte de su abuelo le había añadido más presión a su vida porque ahora que Madara no estaba, él debía hacerse cargo de todo lo que su abuelo controlaba en la empresa, él también debía buscar a su hermano, a su hijo y al esposo e hijo de su primo y ya de paso también a su tío Orochimaru sin olvidarse del funeral de su abuelo, el cuál había tenido que posponer porque no quería que los medios se enterasen de la muerte del hombre, ya tenía suficiente en su plato como para agregarle a la prensa.

Itachi quería encontrar, primero que nada, al esposo e hijo de su primo Sai para así resolver de una vez por todas el tema de su tío, el cuál le robaba el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era a su tío riéndose locamente con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, y a Sasuke y a Naruto muertos detrás de él, era una visión bastante inquietante.

–Estés donde estés, no salgas ahora Sasuke–susurro sin darse cuenta suspirando cansadamente.

–¿Por qué no?–preguntó Deidara con el ceño fruncido dejando un montón de papeles sobre la mesa para observar al Uchiha. Itachi gimió ¿Tenía que decir eso en voz alta, verdad?

–No es nada–dijo de inmediato volviendo a los papeles.

–Sé que me estás ocultando algo Itachi, puedo verlo en tus ojos y en tus acciones ¿Por qué no quieres que encontremos a Naruto y a tu hermano?–preguntó el rubio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

–No es importante–respondió Itachi con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir sin mirar a Deidara a los ojos.

–Lo es

–No

–Sí–insistió Deidara.

–No–. El Uzumaki hizo a un lado sus papeles y aparto los del Uchiha obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Si lo que me ocultas puede poner la vida de Naruto en riesgo, dímelo por favor–pidió suplicante sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha con sus grandes ojos azules. Itachi suspiró, Deidara no había olvidado sus puntos débiles, pero aun así él no podía decírselo.

–No puedo decírtelo Deidara, el secreto que guardo es peligroso y si te lo digo puedo estar poniéndote en riesgo, lo único que puedo decirte es que, por ahora, es mejor que Sasuke y Naruto permanezcan ocultos…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque alguien quiere asesinar a mi hermano

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke estornudo llevándose una mano a la boca, él se encogió de hombros y miro hacia adelante atendiendo a su profesor de cálculo, últimamente estornudaba mucho, a alguien le gustaba hablar de él.

Naruto escuchaba la insulsa charla de su profesor mientras hacía un par de garabatos en su cuaderno bostezando de vez en cuando, él tenía sueño y un poco de hambre, pero podía aguantarse hasta el almuerzo.

Él esperaba que su almuerzo y su tarea siguieran en dónde los había dejado, últimamente sus cosas desaparecían sin ningún tipo de explicación, y las notas que recibía en su taquilla eran cada vez más extrañas, y Naruto empezaba a asustarse, él no tenía miedo de ser intimidado o de que le quitaran sus cosas, no, él tenía miedo de que empezaran a golpearlo, tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño a su bebé. Algunos de sus compañeros ya habían empezado a empujarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria en la clase de gimnasia, si las cosas seguían empeorando debía decírselo a Sasuke.

Naruto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y gimió al ver la bola de papel arrugada caer sobre su pupitre, sus ojos azules se conectaron con los marrones del chico que se la había lanzado, este sonrío de lado y miró al frente. Naruto abrió la nota y la arrugo de inmediato tirándola al suelo.

_¡Marica!_

–La basura a la papelera Maki–dijo el profesor de cálculo mirándolo mal. Naruto se disculpó y se levantó para tirar el papel al frente de la clase, él lo arrugo un poco más y lo tiró para después volver a su asiento, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo alguien le puso la zancadilla y él cayó al suelo, pero logró sostenerse con las manos evitando asó golpearse el estómago.

Naruto miró hacia atrás consciente de la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, la chica que había provocado su caída miraba hacia adelante como si nada.

Naruto suspiro y volvió a su asiento, no valía la pena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruno Sakura estaba enojada, ella había hecho uso de toda su influencia, había provocado que casi la mitad de la escuela se pusiese en contra de Maki Naruhiko, pero al chico no parecía afectarle, él seguía sonriendo ¡Él seguía junto a Saru!

Ella no había querido hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio, si la intimidación no funcionaba quizá una buena paliza lo haría.

–Tú te lo buscaste–murmuro maliciosamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iruka sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero él no podía seguir mirando por la ventana sin hacer nada, él había encontrado a Sabaku no Gaara y a su hijo, ellos estaban encerrados en un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado, cinco hombres los custodiaban.

Esos cinco hombres estaban sentados en lo que antaño había sido un quirófano jugando a las cartas sobre una vieja y oxidada mesa de operaciones.

 _“Idiotas”_ pensó el detective privado sacando su pistola del bolsillo.

Él debería haberle dicho a Kakashi sobre sus descubrimientos y que iría a buscar por los diferentes hospitales abandonado de la zona, pero no pensó que los encontraría hoy y parecía que se mudarían pronto o de eso habían estado hablando los cinco idiotas por lo que no podía arriesgarse a volver otro día, y tampoco podía rodear la habitación porque la única entrada hacía dónde estaban el chico y su hijo era a través de esos hombres.

Iruka comprobó su pistola y la apunto hacía la espalda baja de uno de los secuestradores, y entonces disparo.

El hombre gritó y cayó al suelo, estaba muerto. De inmediato el resto de hombres tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle completamente a ciegas, sin embargo Iruka fue más rápido y logró dispararle a dos más, ya solo le quedaban dos de los cinco secuestradores.

Los dos secuestradores restantes colocaron la mesa de operaciones de costado y se refugiaron detrás de ella.

–¡Si te acercas mataremos al chico!–gritó uno de los hombres levantándose para intentar llegar a la habitación donde estaba Gaara, pero Iruka le disparo en la nuca matándolo al instante, él no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, esta no era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y probablemente no sería la última.

El otro hombre, siendo más inteligente, comenzó a mover la mesa hacía atrás arrastrándola lentamente hacía la habitación sin dejar de dispararle a Iruka con su arma.

El detective privado contó las balas gastadas, él sabía cuál era el modelo de su pistola…

12…

…14

…16

**¡17!**

Iruka salió de su escondite y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía la mesa de operaciones, él logró dispararle al hombre en el hombro, este gritó dejando caer su arma y se agarró el hombro gimiendo mientras suplicaba por su vida.

Iruka simplemente le pego con la culata de su pistola en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara estaba asustado, los disparos se habían detenido de repente dejando un silencio ensordecedor que lo hizo estremecerse ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Iba a vivir?

Pasos se oyeron desde fuera, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse hacia atrás. Gaara se dio la vuelta y apretó a su hijo contra su pecho enterrando su rostro en su pequeño hombro, él estaba temblando, iba a morir…

–¿Sabaku no Gaara?–preguntó una voz suave detrás de él. El pelirrojo saltó al oírla. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y trago lento al ver la pistola en manos del extraño.

–S–sí–su voz tembló al responder.

–Uchiha Sai me envía a buscarte–.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios del pelirrojo, lágrimas de alivio cayeron por sus mejillas, estaban a salvo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	19. Asalto

Naruto no sabía porque, pero últimamente se sentía observado, como si alguien estuviese mirando cada movimiento que hacía esperando algo, eso lo asustaba, tenía miedo de los invisibles ojos que lo vigilaban en la oscuridad mientras él no miraba.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases, él no se había alejado mucho de Sasuke, principalmente porque ninguno de los dos conocía a nadie en el instituto ni tenían ganas de conocerlo, la gente parecía muy superficial en este lugar. Naruto había notado que se respiraba un aire totalmente diferente al de Konoha, no era necesariamente malo, pero tampoco era muy bueno, él simplemente no conocía el lugar por lo que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Él no tenía ni idea de porque decidió volver solo a casa ese día, simplemente estaba cansado y Sasuke debía terminar un trabajo con una chica de la clase ya que al profesor de la materia se le había ocurrido ordenarlos por parejas.

El rubio de ojos azules ajusto su mochila a su espalda y acaricio su vientre suavemente antes de emprender su camino a casa, últimamente las cosas le iban bastante bien, exceptuando el abuso escolar al que era sometido cada maldito día de la semana, pero él podía soportarlo y no creía que hubiera necesidad de molestar a Sasuke por la inmadurez de sus compañeros de clase.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su huida, él no podía creer que ya tuviera tres meses de embarazo aunque ya había empezado a notársele un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que la gente pudiera notarlo, por suerte sus síntomas habían comenzado a diezmar, aún tenía náuseas y se mareaba y de vez en cuando vomitaba, pero no tanto como antes, por lo menos ya no se levantaba cada mañana corriendo a abrazarse a la taza del bater, pero aún estaba cansado la mayor parte del día, y últimamente se le había dado por comer cosas acidas, él no podía evitar tener ansias por el limón, de hecho la boca se le hacía agua con solo imaginar su sabor.

–Ya casi llegamos–murmuro el rubio al ver su casa en la distancia, ahora que había sido limpiada se veía mucho mejor. Los jardines no habían mejorado mucho, ya no habían raíces sueltas ni rocas en los caminos hacía el lugar, incluso los adornos exteriores habían sido aseados, pero el mayor cambio se había dado en el interior del lugar.

Naruto suspiro al pisar el camino que daba hacía su casa, él lo recorrió rápidamente y saco su llave del bolsillo para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave y dejó su mochila sobre el primer escalón antes de correr hacía la cocina en busca de un vaso de limonada, su sabor extra ácido se sentía tan bien.

Naruto guardo la jarra y subió las escaleras para darse un baño caliente.

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la casa, los arbustos del pequeño bosque que rodeaban el lugar se movieron para darles paso a un grupo de fornidos adolescentes con grandes bolsos llenos de piedras en sus manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iruka se acercó con cuidado al chico pelirrojo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, intentó quitarle al bebé que descansaba en sus brazos para que estuviera más cómodo, pero el chico no se lo permitió e Iruka lo entendió, después de todo él seguía siendo un extraño.

–Salgamos de aquí–dijo el detective privado guiando al pelirrojo con cuidado a través del hospital abandonado. Gaara lo siguió apretando a su bebé contra su pecho, él aparto la mirada al ver los cuerpos de los hombres que lo habían mantenido en cautiverio, él alcanzo a ver por los menos dos muertos, uno de ellos era el que había intentado quitarle a su bebé hace unas semana, él se sintió mal al pensar que se lo merecía.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la luz del sol a través de la puerta del hospital, y cuando esta le dio en el rostro calentándolo sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía tan bien, había extrañado tanto la luz del sol, el viento, la sensación de libertad.

Iruka guio al pelirrojo hacía su coche y encendió el motor, el detective privado condujo hasta su casa y aparco el coche frente a esta antes de llamar a su marido, sus ojos no se apartaron del pelirrojo quién seguía algo tenso, Iruka sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a Sai y comprobar por él mismo que ellos eran los buenos y no sus siguientes secuestradores.

– ** _Diga_**

–Lo tengo–dijo Iruka sin más al oír la voz de su marido.

– ** _¿Iruka?_** –preguntó Kakashi confundido– ** _¿Qué tienes qué?_**

–Tengo a Sabaku no Gaara y a su hijo ¿Estás en casa?

– ** _¿C–cómo? Iruka tú… ¡¿Tú te atreviste a ir solo a dónde sea que tuvieran al chico?!_** –exclamó Kakashi enfadado y preocupado.

–Estoy perfectamente bien, los tres lo estamos ¿Estás en casa sí o no?–respondió Iruka sin inmutarse. Kakashi siempre tendía a exagerar, aunque quizá tuviera algo de razón en esta ocasión.

Como toda respuesta, la puerta principal de su casa se abrió y un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos negros muy enfurecidos salió por ella con el teléfono en la mano.

Gaara escucho todo con tranquilidad sin apartar los ojos de su bebé, quién se había dormido en sus brazos apretando con fuerza la manga de su sucia camiseta, lo único que él quería ahora mismo era un baño, una cama y a Sai, eso era todo ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke frunció el ceño apartándose de la chica de cabellos rosados con la que le había tocado hacer su trabajo ¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto? Él no podía soportarla más.

–¿Puedes alejarte de mí?–preguntó llevando su silla al otro extremo de la mesa. La chica de cabellos rosados se tambaleo un poco, pero logró mantenerse sentada al perder su punto de apoyo, el cuál había sido Sasuke.

–Oh, lo siento–se disculpó Sakura con el ceño y los labios fruncidos ¿Por qué ese chico era tan inmune a sus encantos? Ella había hecho todo lo que había aprendido para seducirlo, pero el chico no le había hecho ni caso. Ella le había puesto ojitos y morritos, se había inclinado a recoger el lápiz que había tirado para que él pudiera ver sus pechos, se había recargado contra él e incluso se había frotado contra él, pero nada, el chico seguía siendo tan indiferente como antes.

Ella tendría que usar su arma secreta.

Sakura arrastro su silla para ponerla junto a la de Saru y asintió a lo que él decía mientras escribía sobre su trabajo, entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante e intentó aplastar sus labios con los del chico, pero este se apartó de golpe provocando que Sakura se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared.

–¡Oye!–gimió la chica de cabello rosa frotándose la frente adolorida.

–¡¿Me puedes dejar en paz?!–gruño Sasuke en respuesta apartándose lo más humanamente posible de la chica.

–¿Pero por qué Saru?–preguntó la pelirrosa sonriéndole al chico. –Si yo sé que te gusto…

–En tus sueños–gruño Sasuke recogiendo sus útiles escolares, ya no podía soportar más a esa chica ¿Es que estaba loca o qué? Él tenía un novio y no necesitaba a nadie más, Naruto era y siempre sería el único para él.

–¿Por qué te resistes tanto a mí? Yo sé que te gusto–siguió hablando la chica contoneándose de una manera que ella creía sexy hacía Sasuke para acorralarlo contra la pared con su cuerpo. –Si es por ese chico…–murmuro acercando su mano al rostro del Uchiha–ya me encargue de él, no va a molestarte nunca más–susurro cerrando los ojos para intentar besarlo nuevamente.

Sasuke suspiró e intentó contar hasta diez, pero él no puedo contenerse más cuando la chica habló de Naruto, él simplemente la abofeteo mandándola de culo al suelo.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarlo maldita puta!–gruño el Uchiha enfurecido. Sakura lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos sujetándose el rostro. –¿Qué hiciste con él?–preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

Sakura no contestó, ella estaba más ocupada frotándose la mejilla golpeada. Sasuke tenía ganas de dejarle la otra mejilla igual.

–¡Contéstame!–gritó provocando que la pelirrosa se estremeciera, asustada. –¿Acaso crees que no noté como lo trata la gente? ¿Es obra tuya zorra?–. Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado y le tiró del cabello obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, él estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, nadie… ¡Absolutamente nadie! Tocaba lo que era suyo. –Escúchame bien puta–habló en voz baja, casi susurrando. Sakura temblaba, este chico era más peligroso de lo que ella había pensado –como te atrevas a tocar un solo cabello de su cabeza, te voy a destruir ¿Entiendes? Yo no te voy a matar, no, eso sería demasiado misericordioso, yo voy a destruirte, voy a hacer que ruegues por perdón, voy a hacer que te arrastres y beses el suelo que él pisa ¿Entendiste?–.

Sakura no podía dejar de temblar, ella ni siquiera había entendido bien lo que el chico había dicho, estaba demasiado asustada, el chico emanaba un aura oscura.

–¡¿QUÉ SI ENTENDISTES MALDITA ZORRA?!

–¡Sí!–exclamó Sakura. Sasuke la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, ella siguió temblando mientras lloraba, él la iba a matar, ella…había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida. –Ellos van a golpearlo–susurro arrastrándose por el suelo hacía la pared–van a golpearlo

Sasuke no necesitó oír nada más, él salió corriendo directo hacía su casa.

_“Por favor, que estén bien”_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto suspiro con alivio al salir de la ducha, él se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó hacia abajo frotándose el vientre, tenía hambre.

Se hizo un sándwich de jamón y queso con tomate y limón y se sentó en el salón para mirar una película.

Él no se percató en ningún momento de las sombras que caminaban en la oscuridad provocando que los árboles se inquietaran…hasta que una ventana se rompió.

El rubio frunció el ceño con extrañeza poniéndole pausa a la película para acercarse a la ventana rota e investigar el motivo de su rompimiento, había un agujero en ella, un agujero por donde había pasado lo que parecía una piedra.

Naruto miro alrededor y en cuánto vio la piedra, la tomo del suelo y la miró, estuvo a punto de dejarla sobre una maceta cuando otra piedra atravesó la ventana y lo golpeó directamente en la pequeña protuberancia dónde crecía su bebé, el rubio de inmediato cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose el estómago mientras gemía con dolor.

Justo en ese momento, más piedras atravesaron el resto de las ventanas, algunas impactando al rubio en sus brazos, piernas o en su espalda. Lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue acurrucarse en una bola protegiendo su vientre, él no podía moverse, le dolía demasiado, ni siquiera podía respirar, el dolor en su vientre era insoportable.

Fuera de la casa, el grupo de adolescentes fornidos siguieron lanzando piedras tal como Haruno Sakura, la chica más popular de la escuela, se los había pedido, ellos no podían soportar a los homosexuales, ese chico no merecía vivir.

Cuando las piedras se acabaron, ellos se deslizaron a través de los árboles como si nunca hubieran estado allí dejando al chico rubio agonizando en soledad.

Minutos después, Sasuke llego corriendo. Su rostro se deformo de horror al ver las ventanas rotas, él pateo la puerta de la casa y gritó el nombre de su novio, pero nadie contestó, lo único que pudo oír minutos después fue un débil gemido proveniente del salón.

–¡Naruto!–exclamó el Uchiha arrodillándose junto al rubio, este gimió de dolor abrazando su vientre con fuerza.

–D–du..duele–gimió, lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

–Tranquilo–susurro el Uchiha acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente–todo va a estar bien

–Mi bebé–jadeo Naruto sollozando. –N–no quiero perderlo…

Sasuke localizó el teléfono rápidamente y llamó al hospital. Minutos después la ambulancia y la policía llegaron al lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	20. Emergencias

Namikaze Minato suspiró, él realmente amaba a sus pacientes, pero pasar la noche jugando a las cartas con las enfermeras no era su ideal de una noche perfecta, sin embargo era lo que le tocaba, después de todo era él quién había elegido tomar el camino de la medicina…con el impulso de su abuela claro estaba.

Minato volvió a suspirar, su abuela no era la mejor de las mujeres, pero era la propietaria de veinte de los hospitales privados más famosos de Inglaterra y de muchos más por todo el mundo. Ella no era mala, pero solo le importaba su empresa y su dinero.

Ella había querido que él se dedicara a dirigir los hospitales, pero Minato sentía pasión por la medicina y le había prometido a su abuela que haría lo que ella quisiera si le permitía dedicarse a lo que más deseaba, milagrosamente ella se lo había permitido, pero a cambio debió dedicar gran parte de su juventud a estudiar administración de empresas, ya solo le quedaban dos años de libertad antes de que su abuela se jubilara y le pasara la administración de los hospitales a él.

El rubio de cuarenta y cinco años de edad suspiró y camino hacia la pizarra en donde se encontraba el nombre de los pacientes a tratar en busca de un nuevo paciente, pero la pizarra estaba casi vacía y no había nada a lo que él pudiera dedicarse en estos momentos, no le apetecía tratar un hipo descontrolado ni un simple dolor de barriga, él deseaba algo más emocionante.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de emergencias se abrió y los paramédicos entraron corriendo empujando una camilla sobre la cual se retorcía un joven al cual solo alcanzo a verle el cabello rubio antes de que fuera tapado por un chico que le sostenía la mano con fuerza mientras le hablaba al oído en susurros.

Minato se acercó corriendo y de inmediato pidió los datos del paciente a los paramédicos.

–Portador, quince años, recibió un golpe en el vientre, está embarazado de tres meses–informó uno de los paramédicos mientras dirigía la camilla de la ambulancia hacía una de las cortinas libres en la sala de emergencias.

Minato ayudó a los paramédicos a pasar al joven a la camilla y de inmediato comenzó a revisar a su paciente, él apartó con cuidado las manos del chico de su estómago y le levantó la camiseta, el chico gimió sujetando con fuerza las manos de su acompañante cuando Minato rozo el golpe en su abdomen, un hematoma de un feo color violeta ya se estaba formando allí.

Minato lo rozó, y aparto la mano de inmediato cuando el chico gimió en voz alta retorciéndose sobre la camilla con más intensidad.

–Trae al ecógrafo rápido–pidió a la enfermera que estaba parada junto a la cortina, esta se puso en marcha de inmediato.

Minato miró al portador, a él le gustaría administrarle algo para el dolor, pero no podía debido al embarazo, al menos no hasta saber las alergias exactas del chico, eran pocos los analgésicos contra el dolor para embarazados y desgraciadamente no eliminarían el dolor del todo.

Sasuke estaba furioso, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Pero lo había sido, y se sentía aún más estúpido al ver como Naruto se retorcía de dolor sobre la camilla sin que pudiera hacer nada más que apretarle la mano y susurrarle palabras que el mismo deseaba que fueran ciertas.

En estos momentos, Sasuke solo estaba seguro de una cosa; Haruno Sakura preferiría estar muerta muy pronto, él se vengaría y no sería bonito.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, lo más importante ahora eran Naruto y su hijo…

Sasuke estaba muy seguro del amor que sentía por Naruto, sí, podía sonar extremadamente cursi, pero él lo amaba, incluso podía decir que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, pero su hijo…su hijo era arena de otro costal ¡Por supuesto que lo amaba! Y que no quería que muriera, pero si tenía que elegir entre su hijo y Naruto, él…él se sentía mal con solo pensar en la respuesta, él no quería tener que elegir entre ninguno de los dos, definitivamente no.

Minato se sentó junto a su paciente y tomo la tablilla con su ficha vacía, este era un buen momento para rellenarla.

–Necesito algunas repuestas ¿Puedes responder por él?–preguntó al chico de cabello negro.

Sasuke asintió y Minato le paso la tablilla en blanco con un bolígrafo.

El ecógrafo llegó minutos después y Minato se apresuró a preparar a su paciente.

–Escucha Naruto, necesito pasar el ecógrafo para comprobar que tu hijo está bien ¿Entiendes?–. Naruto asintió. –Esto va a doler–advirtió Minato, y Naruto volvió a asentir, no le importaba el dolor, él no podría soportar la muerte de su bebé, definitivamente no.

Minato coloco un poco de gel sobre su vientre – ignorando los gemidos de dolor de su paciente – y le paso el ecógrafo con toda la suavidad que pudo, pero era un poco difícil ya que al pasar el ecógrafo debía presionar la barriga un poco, lo que provocaba que Naruto gimiera y casi chillara de dolor.

Minato entrecerró los ojos al ver la imagen en la pantalla, él bebé parecía estar bastante bien, pero la placenta no tanto, parecía…desprendida, no toda, pero casi un cuarto de ella parecía estar completamente desprendida lo que podía causar muchas complicaciones en los futuros meses de embarazo como un parto prematuro e incluso…la muerte del bebé.

El corazón de Minato se encogió al pensar en la muerte del bebé, y se encogió aún más al saber que esos dos chicos estaban casi en la misma situación en la que él había estado cuando tenía quince años. Habían pasado ya treinta años de aquello y aún no podía olvidarlo, no podía olvidar el accidente que les costó la vida a su querida Kushina y a su bebé.

Desde su muerte, él no había podido volver a ser el mismo de antes ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando una parte de él había muerto con ellos? No, él jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Minato negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de pensar en ello ahora mismo, y estos chicos lo necesitaban, él no iba a dejar que su bebé muriera como el suyo lo había hecho.

Minato limpió el ecógrafo y el vientre del chico con una servilleta, el bebé parecía estar bien, pero él no estaría del todo seguro hasta oír su corazón latiendo.

–¿Estará bien?–preguntó Naruto con una mueca de dolor, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Sasuke se inclinó en su silla apretando la mano de Naruto para oír la respuesta del médico.

–Bueno, el bebé parece estar bien, pero escucharemos el latido de su corazón para asegurarnos–. Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron de alivio al oír su respuesta, Minato suspiró con cansancio, ahora venía la mala noticia. –Desgraciadamente también parece que un cuarto de la placenta se desprendió…

–¿Qué significa eso?–preguntó Sasuke alarmado, eso no sonaba para nada bien.

–Significa que debe pasar el resto de su embarazo en reposo–dijo Minato sin explicar mucho, él no deseaba que ninguno de los dos se alarmara demasiado.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó Naruto nervioso–¿Es muy grave? ¿Hay riesgos de…perderlo?–balbuceo acariciando con cuidado su vientre sin dejar de apretar la mano de Sasuke con todas su fuerzas. Minato suspiró antes de contestar.

–Pocas, pero sí–contestó. –También hay riesgos de un parto prematuro por lo que debes estar en reposo, es muy importante no hacer movimientos muy bruscos ni recibir más golpes…

En ese momento, llegó la enfermera con el doppler fetal, Minato lo coloco rápidamente sobre el vientre de Naruto y de inmediato los tres pudieron oír el latido del corazón tanto de Naruto como del bebé, el cuál sonaba mucho más rápido.

Minato notó el alivio en el rostro de los dos jóvenes al oírlo y sonrío, el embarazo no parecía esperado, pero sí deseado por ambos.

–Bueno, te dejaremos en observación durante la noche por si se presentan complicaciones aunque es muy probable que no se presente ninguna, es solo por precaución–agrego el rubio al ver el rostro de ambos padres cuando pronuncio la palabra complicaciones. Ambos asintieron y poco después fueron trasladados a una habitación más privada en el área de observación.

Minato suspiró mirando la tablilla que el chico había rellenado, el nombre de los padres no estaba ni tampoco su número de teléfono, él lo dejó pasar, los chicos parecían tener bastante problemas como para agregarles este, él les preguntaría más tarde.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de emergencias se abrió y los paramédicos entraron corriendo empujando una camilla. Minato dejó la tablilla sobre la recepción, parecía que hoy no iba a jugar a las cartas tanto como había pensado, bueno el trabajo llamaba…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era imposible, esto…esto no podía estar ocurriendo, Gaara estaba…estaba libre ¡Al fin libre! Él sintió ganas de llorar y no se contuvo, no podía creerlo, al fin ambos eran libres, ahora todo estaría bien, él ya no tendría que hacerle daño a nadie.

Podría irse a casa y vivir su vida con su familia en paz, pero no sería tan fácil, Sai era un Uchiha y él quería venganza. Los Uchiha siempre se vengaban.

Sai negó con la cabeza, lo único que quería hacer ahora era ver a su esposo, besarlo y poner en práctica lo que había aprendido leyendo el Kamasutra, también deseaba ver a su hijo por primera vez, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo y aspirar su aroma.

–Aun así me vengare–murmuro Sai por lo bajo antes de meterse la nota en el bolsillo y abandonar la habitación que había sido su calabozo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara no podía creerlo ¡Él los había encontrado! había encontrado a su bebé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	21. Reencuentro

_Deidara no podía creerlo ¡Él los había encontrado! había encontrado a su bebé…_

Él había estado a punto de rendirse, pero entonces algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que ver más allá, que tenía que pensar en otra cosa y lo había hecho…

Deidara había llegado a la conclusión de que si no los habían encontrado era porque ya no estaban en Japón, fue entonces cuando decidió fijarse en las listas de pasajeros de todos los viajes ocurridos el día de su desaparición, él tampoco los había encontrado y quiso rendirse, pero no podía, algo le gritaba que siguiera buscando en las listas de los días siguientes, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

_Uzuwara Naruhiko y Uzuwara Saru_

Lo extraño no habían sido sus nombres sino la persona con la que viajaban; Uzuwara Kaito, era un hombre soltero y desempleado de mediana edad. Su soltería había llamado la atención de Deidara, él sabía que el hombre podría tener una novia, pero al buscar en sus registros descubrió que Uzuwara Kaito no tenía hijos ni hermanos así que los chicos no podían ser sus sobrinos.

Deidara estaba casi seguro de que Naruto y Sasuke eran aquellos chicos, pero por más seguro que estuviera no podía arriesgarse sin haberlos visto por lo que contacto con la agencia de viajes dónde los billetes habían sido vendidos y – con ayuda de la policía – pidió las copias de las cintas de seguridad del día en que desaparecieron y de los tres días siguientes. Le llevo dos días completos descubrir que estaba en lo cierto, Uzuwara Naruhiko y Uzuwara Saru eran en realidad su hijo y el hermano menor de Itachi.

–¡SÍ!–gritó levantándose de un salto al ver sus rostros en la pantalla del ordenador, pero su alegría enseguida decayó al recordar lo que le había dicho Itachi, alguien quería asesinar a Uchiha Sasuke, él no sabía porque, pero no quería que Naruto se pusiera en peligro más de lo que ya estaba, además de que él solo sabía que estaban en Inglaterra, pero no tenía idea de dónde, ellos podrían haber vuelto a cambiar sus nombres.

Deidara se sentó nuevamente, no sabía que debía hacer, pero él seguiría buscando…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai subió los escalones de la casa del detective que lo estaba ayudando con sumo cuidado, pero aun así estos rechinaron mientras lo hacía. Estaba tan nervioso, finalmente vería a su esposo, su mayor temor en estos momentos era que todo hubiese sido un sueño, y que en realidad Gaara siguiera secuestrado junto a su hijo.

Sai negó con la cabeza, todo estaría bien, él finalmente podría ver el rostro de su hijo y besar los carnosos labios de su esposo sin temor a que le fueran arrebatados nuevamente. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que jamás los volvería a dejar fuera de su vista a ninguno de los dos.

Sai tocó el timbre y espero y espero y espero hasta que el tiempo se hizo eterno – cuando en realidad solo habían pasado cinco segundos – así que volvió a tocar el timbre una y otra vez hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebé.

La puerta finalmente se abrió hacía atrás de golpe por un hombre de cabellos marrones y furiosos ojos negros ¡Le había costado tanto que el bebé se durmiera!

–¿Qué quieres?–exigió Iruka furioso sin siquiera fijarse en quién era su visitante.

Sai lo hecho a un lado y corrió hacía la habitación desde donde provenía el llanto, él se quedó paralizado nada más ver, en medio de la habitación, a un bebé de cabellos negros y piel pálida retorciéndose sobre una cuna de madera que lloraba a lágrima viva, clamando por atención.

En ese momento Uchiha Sai olvido quién era y en dónde estaba, y se apresuró hacía el bebé, rápidamente lo cargo entre sus brazos con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir.

Su corazón se encogió al sentir las pequeñas manitas del niño cerrándose en pequeños puños contra su pecho, y un suave suspiro escapo de su boca cuando el bebé dejó de llorar y apoyo su pequeña cabecita sobre su corazón, lo único que le importaba ahora era que este niño…que este bebé inocente era su hijo, y que él lo iba a proteger con todas sus fuerzas, nadie iba a arrebatárselo nunca más.

Iruka llegó corriendo segundos después solo para suspirar de alivio al ver al hombre, que debía ser Uchiha Sai, meciendo al niño que había quedado a su cuidado después de que el portador de este se durmiese. Una mano cayó sobre su corazón, por un momento había creído que…

–¿Uchiha Sai, supongo?–preguntó el detective privado sentándose en el sofá frente al hombre que seguía meciendo al niño embelesado. Este no contestó.

Sai no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo mientras lo mecía con suavidad, era…era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca en toda su vida, tan pequeño…tan frágil ¿Cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora? Él no podía entenderlo, pero estaba tan agradecido por ello, él no se atrevería a dejarlo de nuevo…nunca.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta junto al sofá se abrió bruscamente. Sai apretó al niño en sus brazos contra su pecho para así protegerlo de la posible amenaza, pero cuando alzó la vista se quedó nuevamente paralizado al contemplar aquellos ojos aguamarina.

Gaara también se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos estaban sobre los negros de Sai, de su marido, esto…esto no era un sueño, de verdad estaban a salvo.

Cuando había despertado solo en aquella habitación se había temido lo peor, su bebé no había estado a la vista y eso lo había asustado, pero entonces había oído su llanto y había salido corriendo.

Jamás espero encontrarse esto…

Él no se atrevió a acercarse, esto podía ser un sueño, uno de muchos que había tenido que se volvía pesadilla cuando sus dos personas más amadas desaparecían al ser tocados por él, por un monstruo como él…

Gaara negó, él no era un monstruo ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido eso Sai al oído? Él no llevaba la cuenta, pero lo había hecho tantas que se había quedado grabado en su cerebro.

_“Tú no eres un monstruo, tú padre lo es”_

–¿Sai?–susurro con cuidado dando un paso hacia adelante, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se sentía tan estúpido, pero no le importaba porque había extrañado tanto a Sai, lo había echado en falta tanto. Él estaba seguro de que si no lo hubiesen rescatado, él habría terminado haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Sai dio un paso hacia adelante, si su hijo no había desaparecido ante su toque estaba seguro de que su esposo tampoco lo haría.

Iruka abandono la habitación en busca de su marido, esto era demasiado personal como para presenciarlo.

Gaara dio un paso y ya no pudo detenerse, de pronto se encontró frente a Sai y se quedó inmóvil ¿Y si desaparecía? ¿Y si su mente estaba jugando con él? No sería la primera vez que pasara.

–Por favor dime que esto es verdad…–susurro. Sai no era un hombre romántico, en realidad él era bastante insensible debido a su padre, su infancia no había sido muy bonita, no desde la muerte de su madre, pero…este era su esposo, esta era la persona a la que amaba y él lo había extrañado tanto que no pudo contenerse. Sai coloco rápidamente a su hijo en su cuna y se abalanzo sobre su esposo envolviéndolo inmediatamente entre sus brazos, lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro para después aspirar su aroma…olía tan bien.

–Gaara–susurro al darse cuenta de que su esposo no había reaccionado. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente enterró su rostro en el pecho de su marido y lloro, ahora sí se sentía a salvo, todo había terminado...

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto?–reprocho sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de Sai.

–Lo siento…

–Tonto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gimió removiéndose sobre la incómoda cama de hospital en la que estaba acostado, él no sabía si su incomodidad se debía a él o a la maldita cama, pero ya no lo soportaba más ¡Necesitaba caminar! Pero Sasuke no lo dejaba…

Sí, sabía que debía cuidarse por su bebé, pero solo necesitaba dar un par de pasos, no era mucho, él realmente lo necesitaba, estar encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes le estaba crispando un poco los nervios.

–Por favor–rogó haciendo un puchero con los labios mientras ponía ojos de cachorro mirando a su novio.

–No–respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse. –El médico dijo que necesitabas reposo así que no vas a levantarte Naruto, piensa en nuestro hijo…

El rubio de ojos azules suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que sacar la carta de su hijo? Sasuke sabía cómo manipularlo perfectamente, él jamás haría algo que le causara daño a su bebé, al menos no conscientemente.

Naruto coloco una mano sobre su vientre – evitando tocar el moretón que se había formado justo encima de su ombligo – y lo acaricio con suavidad a través de la bata blanca que le habían obligado a ponerse.

–Espero que no heredes la personalidad de tu padre–murmuro Naruto. –Al menos no ese lado feo que tiene, ni su lado pervertido…

–Yo no tengo un lado pervertido–lo interrumpió Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a la cama sobre un sillón blanco.

–Lo concebimos en el baño del instituto–rebatió Naruto con escepticismo.

–No te oí quejarte cuando lo estábamos haciendo

Naruto no contesto, la mirada que le mando a su novio fue suficiente para hacerse entender. Sasuke sonrío de lado al verle y colocó su mano sobre su vientre para acariciarlo suavemente, Naruto suspiró una vez más y se recostó sobre el montón de almohadas que Sasuke había puesto detrás de su espalda, estaría allí un buen rato.

Minato sonrío al oír la extraña charla a través de la puerta, era lindo ser un adolescente sin preocupaciones o un adolescente en general, ellos tenían la capacidad de olvidar todo y centrarse en otras cosas más importantes. El rubio suspiro, él no había venido para oír su charla, debía hablar con uno de los chicos para conseguir datos sobre sus tutores, él no podía simplemente ignorarlos.

Minato golpeo la puerta suavemente, y entro al oír la voz de uno de ellos dándole permiso.

–Buenos días–fue lo primero que dijo. Los chicos asintieron, Minato se sentó en el otro sofá libre al otro lado de la cama del rubio. –¿Todo bien?–preguntó.

–Sí–respondió Naruto con tranquilidad, él no había padecido ningún dolor cuando se había despertado esa mañana, aunque si tocaba el moretón sobre su ombligo dolía bastante.

–He notado que en su ficha dejaron el apartado de los tutores en blanco…

–Oh, eso–murmuro Naruto, él ya había pensado mejor las cosas y había decidido que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, él no debería haber huido ni debería haber dejado aquella frívola carta, él había tenido tanto miedo que había hecho las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo para relajarse y meditar había llegado a la conclusión de que su familia jamás sería capaz de arrebatarle a su bebé ni de alejarlo de Sasuke si él no quería, no cuando él estaba embarazado. –Yo puedo rellenarlo ahora

Minato asintió un poco sorprendido, él esperaba que los chicos no quisieran hablar de ello porque en realidad habían huido de casa o algo así, pero al parecer él se había equivocado. El rubio mayor le pasó la ficha y un bolígrafo y espero a que el rubio menor la rellenara, mientras lo hacía pensó que él y su paciente se parecían bastante, ambos eran rubios y tenían los ojos azules aunque el tono de Naruto era un poco más claro, su estructura ósea no parecía ser muy diferente con excepción de la nariz, la cuál era pequeña y algo respingona en el rubio menor, Minato pensó que su hijo quizá se hubiera visto así si no hubiera muerto.

Naruto miró las casillas a llenar y anoto en tutor a Uzumaki Kushina y en la casilla del nombre del padre o de la madre o del portador anoto a Uzumaki Deidara, también anoto al final el número de teléfono de su casa y se lo entregó al médico.

–No llame a mi familia–murmuro Naruto. –Tampoco les cargue mi consulta en su cuenta ni les informe de que estoy en el hospital, yo…pienso volver, pero no ahora y no quiero que se preocupen más de lo que ya estarán

Minato asintió y, colocando el registro bajo el brazo y el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su bata, abandono la habitación deseándoles un buen día. Ya caminando por el pasillo, Minato miró los nombres de sus tutores con curiosidad.

El rubio se quedó paralizado.

–No puede ser…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Orochimaru frunció el ceño molesto, su hijo no se había reportado en bastante tiempo ¿Acaso había decidido traicionarlo? Si lo había hecho, él no lo culpaba, después de todo iba a matar a su familia tarde o temprano, a él no le servían para nada más que chantaje.

Él debería haberlo criado mejor, pero bueno…él iba a matarlo de todas formas porque Sai era un Uchiha y podía reclamar la fortuna, y él no podía dejar que eso sucediera. De todas formas ahora mismo eso no era importante, por fin había encontrado al menor de los Uchiha en nada menos que Inglaterra y se había enterado de que tenía un hijo en camino.

Eso lo puso muy feliz ya que la cláusula del testamento de su hermano entraba en vigencia y su querido sobrino quedaba automáticamente desheredado por haber engendrado un niño con una persona sin prestigio alguno, pero lamentablemente Orochimaru descubrió también que el novio de su sobrino era, nada más y nada menos, que el hijo de Itachi, el cuál era apto por ser este un Uchiha.

–Mm…supongo que tendré que matarlos a los dos, o mejor dicho a los tres–. Orochimaru sonrío, sí, tendría que matarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	22. Peligro de muerte

Minato no sabía qué hacer, él no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¡No podía ser! ¡Kushina y su bebé estaban muertos! ¡Ellos tenían que estarlo! Lo que estaba leyendo no podía ser real, no era real.

Su abuela jamás sería capaz de mentirle de esta manera, ella jamás organizaría una farsa tan grande ¡Él había estado en el funeral de ambos! ¡No podía ser! Pero por más que mirará la ficha…las palabras no desaparecían y tampoco se transformaban en otras.

–No puede ser…–. Minato corrió hacía su oficina y de inmediato encendió su ordenador, él abrió una carpeta y busco un archivo, un documento saltó cuando le dio doble clic, era una página de un periódico de hace treinta años, una página que hablaba del accidente que les costó la vida a su novia y a su hijo.

Él entró en Internet y buscó el artículo, lo buscó por largos minutos, pero no lo encontró, esa página no existía, el accidente jamás había ocurrido… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué no se había fijado en esto antes?

Él había estado tan triste y deprimido que solo se había encerrado en su propio dolor ignorando todo a su alrededor, pero esto no quedaría así ¡Él ya no sería el títere de su abuela!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto suspiró sentándose suavemente sobre el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, él miró alrededor y notó rápidamente los vidrios nuevos e inmaculados, Sasuke debía haberlos arreglado…

El rubio coloco una mano sobre su vientre y lo acaricio suavemente evitando el moretón azul medio verde sobre su ombligo, aún dolía un poco, pero su médico lo había dejado salir, no sin antes ordenarle que reposara lo más posible.

Su médico…

El hombre rubio había estado bastante raro la última vez que lo había visto, parecía nervioso, ansioso y preocupado por algo, pero Naruto no lo había cuestionado ya que no era su problema.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto desde la puerta. El rubio asintió ausente sin dejar de acariciar su vientre, él aun no asimilaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de perder a su bebé, él…no hubiera podido superarlo si pasaba, definitivamente no.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su respuesta y se arrodillo frente al rubio colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

–¿Naruto?–. El rubio lo miró, sus ojos estaban aguados. –¿Qué pasa?–preguntó el azabache preocupado.

–Lo siento Sasuke–susurro Naruto. Sasuke tomo su mano y la apretó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo…por todo–respondió Naruto bajando la cabeza–…yo, he cometido error tras error desde que me entere de que estaba embarazado y de que mi madre no era quién yo creía. Estaba tan enojado, tan frustrado y me sentía tan solo y miserable que termine arrastrándote a donde no querías, te obligue a elegir entre yo y tu familia, y…y encima casi pierdo a nuestro bebé–. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras hablaba, él estaba tan arrepentido ¿Por qué se había dejado dominar por sus sentimientos? –Yo no sé cómo…como pedirte perdón por tod…

–No sigas–lo interrumpió Sasuke colocando una mano sobre su barbilla para conectar su mirada oscura con la del ojiazul–. Tú no me obligaste a nada, tú sabes cómo soy y si no hubiera querido estar aquí simplemente no estaría aquí

–Pe…

–Te amo–pronuncio Sasuke suavemente. –¿Cuándo vas a entender que no me importa nadie más que tú? No me importa mi abuelo, no me importa mi hermano, no me importan las empresas ni el dinero, yo no quiero nada, nada más que a ti…

–Sas…

–No quiero oírte pedir perdón otra vez, no quiero que te culpes por algo que no hiciste, yo te amo y estoy donde quiero estar; contigo–dijo el azabache con seriedad antes de tirar del rubio hacía adelante para besar sus labios suavemente.

Naruto no se dio cuenta del momento en el que abrió su boca y se dejó llevar enredando su lengua con la de Sasuke, él no notó el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla hasta que las vio al romper el beso en busca de aire.

–Tenemos que volver–murmuro alzando una mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Sasuke–por favor…volvamos

–Todo lo que quieras–respondió Sasuke para después volver a besarlo. Sí, ese día podría haber sido más cariñoso que de costumbre, pero no le importaba, además estaban a solas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Orochimaru frunció el ceño con asco ante la escena que veía en la pantalla del ordenador, su sobrino era tan cursi y débil…el amor lo hacía débil, pero pronto Sasuke ya no podría volver a pronunciar otra palabra nunca más, ni él ni su querido novio y su hijo nonato porque pronto, muy pronto todos estarían muertos.

–¿Por qué no acabar con esto a lo grande?–se dijo a sí mismo medio sonriendo, sí, él acabaría con todo a lo grande, pero para hacerlo debía esperar, debía ser paciente y cuando menos se lo esperaran: atacar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minato buscó y buscó por horas en una guía telefónica de internet en Japón del barrio de Konoha el nombre de Kushina hasta que finalmente encontró la letra U y se detuvo leyendo lentamente, había cuatro Uzumaki Kushina, pero solo un Uzumaki Deidara…

–Deidara…–susurro Minato lentamente ¿Acaso ese era el nombre de su hijo? ¿Así había llamado Kushina a su bebé? Sí, ese era el nombre que su…que su nieto había puesto en su ficha médica. El rubio solo pudo suspirar ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido la historia ya? Kushina quedó embarazada con quince años, su hijo quedó embarazado con quince años y ahora su nieto estaba embarazado y tenía quince años ¿Acaso era una especie de maldición?

Minato negó con la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora, él tenía que hacer una llamada. El rubio tecleo rápidamente el número con la correspondiente característica del país y pulso el botón verde de su teléfono.

**_Pi…_ **

**_…Pi…_ **

**_…Pi_ **

**_–¿Diga?_** –contestó una voz. El corazón de Minato pego un salto al oírla.

–¿Uzumaki Deidara?–preguntó intentando no balbucear, sus manos sudaban, estaba tan nervioso ¿Qué pensaría Kushina? ¿Y su hijo? ¿Acaso ella creía que la había abandonado, o que había muerto?

– ** _¿Quién es?_** –preguntó la misma voz con suspicacia.

–M–mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, yo…soy tu padre

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos del instituto, dos hojas colgaban de su mano. Los estudiantes se detenían a observarlo, pero él no les hizo caso. Quería irse de este lugar pronto…

–¡Saru!–alguien le gritó. Sasuke no se detuvo, no hasta que alguien tiro de su brazo. El rostro del ojinegro se frunció al detectar el cabello rosa de su asaltante.

–¿Tienes deseos de morir?–preguntó el ojinegro sin rodeos. Sakura rio suavemente colocándose una mano sobre su boca.

–Qué cosas dices…–murmuro encantada. –Sé que no me querías decir todo lo que me dijiste el otro día, yo te perdono…

–¿Estás mal del cerebro?–gruño Sasuke apretando los puños con fuerza, él no quería hacer una escena delante de nadie, pero esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta constantemente.

–Oh vamos, sé que me amas y que el chico ese no era más que un estúpido juego, después de todo él es un idiot…

–Cállate–susurro Sasuke, su sangre hervía ¿Esta chica era tonta o qué?

–¿Cómo dices?–preguntó Sakura sin haberse enterado de nada.

–¡Qué te calles de una puta vez, maldita zorra!–gritó encolerizado, tenía unas ganas de arrancarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo. Por culpa de esa chica había estado a punto de perder a su hijo…

–¡Hey!–gritó un chico rudo y fornido viniendo en ayuda de la pelirrosa, a la cual se le habían aguado los ojos, Sasuke sospechaba que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo. –No te atrevas a gritarle ni insultarla maricón de mierda

Sasuke respiro hondo…tres veces, pero él no pudo contener su furia, si no podía pegarle a la chica le patearía las pelotas a su “salvador”.

El Uchiha avanzó un paso y envolvió una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, en ese momento todo un grupo de chicos fuerte y fornidos lo rodearon.

–¡Suéltalo!–gritó uno avanzando.

–Si te atreves a tocarme un solo cabello, te juro que tu amigo morirá de asfixia en menos de tres segundos–susurro Sasuke peligrosamente. Los adolescentes que lo rodeaban se estremecieron, ese chico…sus ojos, no parecían…humanos.

–Su…el…ta–balbuceaba el chico que Sasuke estaba asfixiando, el Uchiha apretó un poco más, tenía unas ganas de matarlos a todos…

–¡Saru!–gritó Sakura colgándose del brazo libre de Sasuke. –¡Suéltalo por favor!–lloró la chica, suplicante.

Sasuke apretó el puño y sin siquiera pensarlo, golpeo a la chica en la mejilla, esta cayó hacia atrás de culo al suelo. Los chicos a su alrededor gritaron de rabia e intentaron ayudar a la chica, pero Sasuke gruño y todos se quedaron en silencio. Una multitud de estudiantes comenzó a rodearlos.

–Escúchame bien zorra porque parece que lo que te digo no te entra en la cabeza ¡Tengo novio!–exclamo Sasuke. –Un novio que está embarazado y que por tu maldita culpa estuvo a punto de perder a nuestro hijo, no estoy de humor para esto ¡ASÍ QUE LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ O JURO QUE TE MATO!–gritó Sasuke.

Sakura dejó de llorar y temblar en el instante en que Sasuke pronunció las palabras “novio embarazado” y “perder a nuestro hijo” ¿Acaso había oído bien?

Ese chico, aquel chico rubio en realidad era, él era un…portador, y ella…ella estuvo a punto de…matar a su bebé. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante la comprensión de lo que había hecho, ella no quería… ¡No quería matar a nadie!

Sasuke ignoro las caras de horror del grupo de chicos y de la puta pelirrosa, y siguió su camino hacia la oficina del director, al menos ahora sabía quiénes habían sido los responsables de lo que había ocurrido.

Él sonrío de lado al avanzar por el pasillo, esos chicos jamás en toda su miserable vida trabajarían en ningún lado, ellos morirían de hambre porque él se encargaría de hundir sus vidas y las de sus familiares y los haría arrastrarse y besar el suelo que su novio pisaba porque ellos habían estado a punto de asesinar a su hijo y habían lastimado a su novio.

Sasuke rio fríamente, la venganza sería buena, pero ahora él debía pedir el pase para volver a estudiar en Japón, después de todo su avión despegaría en la mañana. Naruto quería volver cuanto antes y el médico había dicho que si quería viajar ahora era el mejor momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Orochimaru sonrío fríamente al ver como sus subordinados instalaban la bomba en la parte superior del tren de aterrizaje del avión en el que viajarían su sobrino y su novio.

Ellos sufrirían el mismo destino que su estúpido hermano y su esposa habían sufrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	23. ¡Bomba!

Sai observaba a su esposo dormir mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo. Había sido relativamente fácil nombrarlo, ellos habían podido soportar el dolor de la separación y el sufrimiento de la soledad gracias a él, sí, habían flaqueado en el camino, y habían tenido muchas ganas de rendirse e incluso estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero no habían podido porque cuando miraban a su hijo, a ese pequeño bebé que había nacido en medio de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, lo primero que les venía a la cabeza era la esperanza, él había sido su esperanza, había sido como un rayo de sol en medio de un terrible huracán, su impulso para seguir luchando hasta el final sin importar todo el dolor que tuvieran que soportar, por eso lo habían llamado Kazuki.

El ojinegro suspiró, él no quería separarse de ellos, pero tenía que dejarlos fuera de su vista una vez más, sería la última…

Sai se acercó con cuidado y beso la frente de sus dos amores antes de marcharse de la habitación que les había sido prestada por Kakashi e Iruka.

–¿Listo?–murmuro una voz a sus espaldas. Sai se giró y asintió a Kakashi, sí, estaba listo para visitar el hospital en donde su esposo había sido recluido en busca de pruebas para acusar y encerrar a su padre en las profundidades del infierno.

Ambos condujeron en silencio por la carretera, no había nada que decir, ambos estaban centrados en su objetivo, o al menos Sai lo estaba.

El hospital seguía tan abandonado como siempre. Kakashi esperaba que los cuerpos de los secuestradores aún estuvieran allí, pero ya habían pasado unos días desde su muerte y Orochimaru ya podía haberlos hecho desaparecer.

Ambos caminaron con cuidado y en completo silencio por los pasillos vacíos hacía la habitación que les había indicado Iruka el día anterior en un mapa.

Lo primero que vieron de lejos fue una mesa de operaciones volteada llena de agujeros de bala. Sai apresuro sus pasos y Kakashi lo siguió, ambos estaban deseosos de encontrar pruebas, pero allí no había nada, ni siquiera un rastro de sangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kabuto caminó en silencio por el pasillo, solo tenía que incinerar los cuerpos de los cinco idiotas y podría irse. Orochimaru–sama le había pedido que se deshiciera de las pruebas mientras él se aseguraba de colocar una bomba en el avión de su último obstáculo, Uchiha Sasuke y su novio.

Su tarea no era difícil, él llegó rápidamente al jardín, roció los cinco cuerpos con gasolina y saco su encendedor.

–Adiós idiotas–murmuro encendiendo el mechero, pero justo cuando iba a dejarlo caer sintió un agudo dolor en su nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Sai tomo el encendedor y lo apagó rápidamente antes de que quemara los cuerpos.

–Uff…por los pelos

–Informare a Iruka e Itachi–respondió Kakashi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deidara no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Su padre? ¡El hijo de puta que había abandonado a su madre lo estaba llamando! ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarse a sí mismo su padre?

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?!–rugió el rubio furioso.

–De…

–¡No te atrevas a nombrarme, maldito desgraciado!–gritó el rubio.

–Solo deja que te explique…

–No hay nada que explicar, no quiero verte nunca ¡Me abandonaste y abandonaste a mi madre!–exclamó Deidara, él estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, no podía soportar hablar con ese hombre.

–¡Mentira!–rebatió Minato, harto de los gritos de su hijo. –¡Yo la amo! Jamás sería capaz de abandonarla…

–No mientas… ¡Tú la dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba!–le recriminó Deidara sin poder contener las lágrimas, él sabía lo que su madre había sufrido por experiencia propia.

–Pensé que habían muerto…–susurro Minato apretando con fuerza el teléfono, su mano temblaba. –Mi abuela me dijo que ella estaba muerta

–¿Crees que voy a creerte esa mentira? ¿Crees que voy a pensar que nunca buscaste algún indicio o que no asististe al funeral de la persona a la que tanto dices amar?–. Él no era tonto, no creería en las mentiras de ese hombre, no ahora, no hoy.

–Te juro por mi vida que es verdad. Yo amaba a Kushina, la amaba más que a mi propia vida y la sigo amando. Aquel día mi abuela me llamo de urgencia y tuve que viajar a Inglaterra para verla dejando sola a Kushina, iba a volver, pero entonces mi abuela me dijo que Kushina había muerto en un accidente de coche ¡Fui al funeral! He llorado y me he recriminado por su muerte y la tuya por treinta años ¡Yo la amo! Ella merece la verdad, por favor…–suplico Minato con la voz rota, tenía que verla, tenía que verlos a ambos.

Deidara dudo, pero no cedió.

–No, no voy a creerme tus mentiras

–Por favor…haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, solo quiero verlos. Yo no puedo abandonarlos, no ahora que sé que aún están vivos. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo, por favor…

Las manos de Deidara temblaron al oír la voz rota, el hombre parecía sincero, pero ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Podía confiar en su historia? Ese hombre ya había roto el corazón de su madre una vez.

–Necesito pruebas

–Las tendrás…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi se aseguró de que las cuerdas que mantenían las manos y los pies del cómplice de su tío en cautividad estuvieran bien apretadas, no podían dejarlo escapar, él era lo único que tenían ahora para incriminar a Orochimaru por todos sus crímenes.

Sai estaba sentado frente al hombre, observándolo con unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta. Ese hijo de puta había sido cómplice de todas las fechorías de Orochimaru, incluyendo el secuestro de su esposo e hijo. El ojinegro apretó los puños conteniéndose, si quería que su padre pagara lo que había hecho, debía ser paciente.

Kakashi tiró una jarra de agua fría sobre el rostro del hombre, este tosió abriendo los ojos como platos.

–Ahora vas a hablar–murmuro Kakashi. El hombre alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, la sorpresa brillaba en ellos. Él no recordaba lo que había pasado… ¡Alguien lo había golpeado!

–¡Suéltenme!–exclamó removiéndose sobre la incómoda silla de madera, pero sus manos y pies estaban atados con demasiada fuerza.

–No hasta que hablas–dijo Itachi sentándose frente al hombre.

–No voy a decirles nada–respondió Kabuto con calma mirando el reloj colgado en la pared, él sonrío, el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

–Bueno, pues entonces estaremos aquí un buen rato porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo–dijo Sai con tranquilidad. Kabuto sonrío de lado.

–Quizá ustedes sí–murmuro el hombre atado. Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–preguntó.

–He dicho que no voy a hablar

Kakashi suspiró, él le había dado su oportunidad ¿Cierto? El hombre no había querido hablar, ahora tendría que…torturarlo.

–Mira hijo de puta–susurro al oído del hombre envolviendo su cuello entre sus manos–al parecer no tenemos tiempo para estupideces así que nos vas a decir porque no hay tiempo ¡O yo te romperé el cuello y te aplastaré las pelotas ¿Me entiendes?!–exclamó colocando su pie entre medio de sus piernas, justo sobre sus preciados genitales. Kabuto se estremeció, pero no habló.

Sai perdió la paciencia y sin más se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo.

–¡O hablas o yo te haré hablar!–. Kabuto sonrío lamiendo la sangre que caía de su labio partido al ver como el reloj daba las doce, entonces comenzó a reírse locamente.

–Ya es tarde para hacer nada–dijo sin dejar de reírse–aunque hable, la bomba en el avión de tu preciado primo explotará una vez que el avión vuelva a tocar tierra–.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como platos ante su respuesta, él se adelantó apartando a Kakashi y sin siquiera pensarlo, le aplasto los genitales al hombre apretándole el cuello con fuerza con sus dos manos ¡Nadie amenazaba a su hermanito!

–AHAAAAAAA–gritó Kabuto al sentir como sus genitales eran aplastados, pero su grito desesperado se detuvo al verse sin aire por culpa de las manos de Itachi sobre su cuello.

–¡¿Qué avión?!–exigió Itachi.

–N..o habl..aré–respondió Kabuto entrecortadamente. Itachi apretó su cuello más fuerte y removió su pie, apretándolo con más fuerza sobre los genitales del hombre.

–¡¿QUÉ AVIÓN?!–gritó sin dejar de apretarle el cuello.

–N–no lo…sé

–¡RESPÓNDEME!–gritó Itachi perdiendo la paciencia. El Uchiha tiró la silla de madera hacía atrás y piso el cuello del hombre, sus ojos negros brillaban con furia asesina. Kabuto se estremeció, en ese mismo instante él supo que moriría si no respondía.

–¡LH 714!–respondió desesperadamente. –¡Lo juro!

Itachi apartó el pie y miró a Kakashi.

–¿Qué hacemos?–preguntó con urgencia, si su hermano y su hijo iban en ese avión…morirían.

–¡Hay que alertar al aeropuerto ahora!–respondió Kakashi.

Kabuto comenzó a reírse en voz baja una vez más.

–Ya es tarde–murmuro–a las doce despegó…

Kakashi miró el reloj y sonrío de lado.

–Ese reloj lleva una hora de atraso 

Sin perder tiempo, Itachi buscó el número del avión y al ver que este partiría desde Inglaterra alertó rápidamente a las autoridades británicas sobre la bomba en el avión LH 714. Estos, alarmados por la revelación, revisaron el avión de arriba abajo y efectivamente encontraron el artefacto en la parte superior del tren de aterrizaje. Los artificieros llegaron rápidamente y la desactivaron sin perder tiempo dejando al avión limpio y listo para su próximo vuelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto bostezo, estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la puerta de embarque desde donde despegaría su avión, estaba tan cansado y él no tenía idea de porqué ya que Sasuke no lo dejaba hacer absolutamente nada.

El Uchiha estaba sentado a su lado leyendo una revista sobre aviación que había encontrado abandonada sobre un asiento.

–No pensé que te interesara la aviación–murmuro el rubio intentando hacer un poco de conversación.

–Mm–respondió Sasuke.

–Así que volvemos a los monosílabos…–murmuro Naruto por lo bajo sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Él suspiro al ver el mensaje escrito en la pantalla.

_Mañana a las 09:15 vuelvo a casa, en Narita._

Era un mensaje que él había escrito a su her…portador, pero no lo había enviado aún. No estaba muy seguro de mandarlo, después de todo él se había escapado sin decirle nada.

Naruto suspiró y apretó el botón de enviar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Aeropuerto de Narita, 08: 30 de la mañana_

Orochimaru sonrío sentándose en primera fila para ver la gran explosión que acabaría con la vida de su querido sobrino, de su novio y su engendro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	24. Venganza

_Aeropuerto de Narita, 08: 30 de la mañana_

_Orochimaru sonrío sentándose en primera fila para ver la gran explosión que acabaría con la vida de su querido sobrino, de su novio y su engendro._

Una vez que explotara ese avión todos sus obstáculos desaparecerían. Uchiha Itachi no podía reclamar su herencia ya que había tenido un hijo con un cualquiera, y el hijo de Itachi estaría muerto junto con su engendro y su sobrino, sin embargo aún le quedaban dos obstáculos más.

–Bueno hijo–murmuro Orochimaru por lo bajo–parece que tú y mi _amado_ nieto serán los siguientes, eso será fácil de hacer–susurro, él sabía perfectamente donde estaba su hijo a cada minuto del día. –Ahora veré el espectáculo…

Orochimaru se recostó contra su asiento y suspiró relajándose para disfrutar del “espectáculo”. Él ya podía ver el avión que se acercaba rápidamente hacía la pista de aterrizaje.

–Tres–contó con cuidado observando como el avión perdía altura–…Dos–murmuro sin poder evitar sonreír, una vez que el avión tocara tierra todo desaparecería–…Uno–susurro tapándose los oídos con anticipación.

El avión toco tierra y se deslizó por la pista hasta detenerse con tranquilidad, dentro las azafatas ayudaron a los pasajeros a desabrocharse los cinturones, el viaje había terminado sin incidentes.

Naruto suspiró alegremente frotándose el vientre, volar siempre lo ponía un poco nervioso.

–Ya estamos en casa–susurro a su barriga con suavidad. Sasuke espero a que la mayoría de la gente se bajara para después ponerse de pie y bajar el equipaje de mano de los compartimientos superiores.

Namikaze Minato, quién estaba sentado un poco más atrás, los observo con cautela, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, después de todo Naruto era su nieto, una parte de la familia que siempre había anhelado.

Sasuke y Naruto abandonaron el avión con rapidez siendo seguidos por Minato, ellos suspiraron de alivio al salir por la puerta después de atravesar el largo tuvo, ya estaban en casa…

Lamentablemente su alivio se vio opacado por dos ruidos estridentes y por gritos, muchos gritos.

Alguien había disparado un arma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uzumaki Deidara aparco su coche en el estacionamiento y se dirigió al aeropuerto, él no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba feliz porque su hijo volvía a casa y le había mandado un mensaje lo que significaba que ya no estaba tan enfadado con él, pero también estaba enojado porque su “padre” también venía. Él no sabía si creer lo que el hombre le había dicho a pesar de las pruebas presentadas.

Deidara suspiró, este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, una vez que lo viera pensaría en que hacer, ahora solo quería abrazar a Naruto contra su pecho y no soltarlo nunca.

El rubio caminó con rapidez por el aeropuerto en busca de la puerta 22, él esperaba no llegar tarde, no quería que Naruto pensara que no le había ido a buscar porque estaba enfadado con él.

–¡Deidara!–. El rubio se detuvo, esa voz…

–¿Itachi?–cuestiono el rubio al ver al Uchiha mayor acompañado por dos personas que no conocía. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?–respondió Itachi con nerviosismo mirando hacia los lados. Deidara alzo una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento.

–Naruto me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que vendría hoy aquí ¿Tú que…?

–¡No hay tiempo!–exclamó el chico más bajo junto a Itachi, él tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. –¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

–¿Prisa para qué?–preguntó Deidara con confusión, pero nadie contestó, los tres hombres corrieron justo hacía donde Deidara iba antes de encontrárselos. El rubio los siguió en silencio, curioso por su nerviosismo.

El costado de Sai dolía de tanto correr por el aeropuerto, pero a él no le importaba, tenía que capturar a su padre ahora, él no podía arriesgarse a que quedara en libertad. Sai más que nadie sabía de lo que Orochimaru era capaz…

_Fuertes gritos se oían desde la planta baja, Sai estaba aterrado. No era la primera vez que sus padres discutían, pero si era la primera vez que su madre gritaba con tanta fuerza y su padre lanzaba amenazas e insultos._

_–¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO! ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO OROCHIMARU!–oía Sai que su madre gritaba._

_–¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA MALDITA PERRRA O YO LA CERRARE POR TI!–le contestó su padre. Sai se estremeció al oír los insultos, él quería que se detuviesen, no le gustaba cuando sus papas peleaban._

_–¡NO! YA ME CANSE DE CERRAR LA BOCA OROCHIMARU–gritó su Mamá–ME VOY A IR Y ME VOY A LLEVAR A MI HIJO Y LE VOY A CONTAR A TODO EL MUNDO LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITO DEPRAVADO ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE CONVIERTAS A MI HIJO EN UN ASESINO!_

_Sai se tapó los oídos y enterró su cabeza entre sus pequeñas piernas, no quería seguir oyendo. Él sabía que sus padres no eran los mejores del mundo, los dos hacían cosas malas de vez en cuando, pero él los quería porque eran los únicos padres que tenía y no quería que discutieran…_

_Sai estuvo en esa posición hasta que noto que el zumbido en sus oídos desaparecía, lo que indicaba que sus padres ya no estaban discutiendo._

_El niño de ochos años tomo su peluche y abandono su habitación, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y camino descalzo hasta la cocina, él podía ver a través de la puerta de cristal la silueta de su Papá._

_El pequeño niño abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomo su cabeza, sus pequeños ojos negros se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio…_

_Su Mamá no se movía, ella estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Su Papá estaba parado a sus pies observando fijamente como el charco de sangre se extendía bajo su cabeza, un cenicero manchado de rojo colgaba de su mano izquierda._

_–¿Papá?–preguntó el niño–¿Mamá duerme?_

_Su padre giro su cuello lentamente y lo miró a los ojos._

_–Tú Mamá quería irse–susurro su Papá–así que yo la mande al cielo_

Sai cerró los ojos unos segundos, en ese momento no supo lo que eso significaba, él solo era un niño, no tenía idea de que su padre había cometido un crimen al asesinar a su madre, pero a medida que fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que su padre era un hombre malo, uno que debería estar en la cárcel.

Él había ignorado a su padre por mucho tiempo, creyendo que este lo dejaría en paz, había sido tan estúpido, pero esta vez no lo dejaría escapar…

Los cuatro hombres giraron en una esquina y corrieron bajo el cartel que indicaba la puerta número 22 del aeropuerto.

–¡Orochimaru!–gritó Sai nada más ver a su padre sentado mirando la pista de aterrizaje con tranquilidad.

El hombre de largos cabellos negros se giró, su rostro se contorsionó de rabia y frustración al verlos allí.

Orochimaru no miró dos veces a su hijo ¡Sus planes habían fallado! Él debía irse ahora, sin la explosión no habría pánico y sin pánico él no podría caminar hacia la puerta como si nada.

Orochimaru sacó su arma y disparo al techo, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a gritar y correr. Orochimaru aprovecho para correr hacía la primera salida que vio.

Itachi, Kakashi, Sai y Deidara lo siguieron sin pensarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al oír los disparos, Sasuke empujo a Naruto detrás de él y, cuando la gente comenzó a gritar y correr, él se pegó a la primera pared que vio intentando no ser arrastrado por la multitud.

–¿Qué está pasando?–preguntó Naruto intentando ver algo a través del cuerpo de Sasuke.

–No lo sé, pero alguien disparo un arma–contestó Sasuke.

Naruto se paró de puntillas y alzó la cabeza tanto como pudo para poder ver sobre el hombro de Sasuke, sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento al ver a un hombre con una larga cabellera rubia corriendo junto con otros tres, él supo quién era al instante.

–¡Dei!–exclamó preocupado ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿Acaso estaba herido? Su her…portador no era de los que entraban en pánico. –Déjame ir Sasuke, mi her… ¡Mi Papá está allí!–exclamó sin siquiera pensar intentando escapar de los brazos de Sasuke.

–¡Hay un loco disparando un arma!–gruño Sasuke como toda respuesta. Naruto lo miró fijamente, Sasuke suspiró…él era débil. –No te separes de mí…

Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto con fuerza y comenzó a correr detrás del hombre del hombre con la cabellera rubia, ellos iban rápido, casi les perdieron la pista, parecía que ellos estaban siguiendo al “terrorista” porque tuvieron que esconderse detrás de la paredes varias veces para esquivar balazos.

Finalmente Sasuke se cansó de perseguir al peligroso hombre y empujo a Naruto detrás de una pared, el rubio le miró a los ojos, la preocupación y el miedo brillaba en ellos, pero Sasuke no se dejó convencer esta vez.

–No voy a permitir que te hagan daño Naruto–dijo con seriedad. Naruto suspiró resignado, él estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, pero Sasuke tenía razón, ellos habían tenido suerte esquivando balazos, no podían arriesgarse más, ahora solo podía rezar porque a su…Papá no le pasara nada malo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba acorralado, él lo sabía, había policías en todas las puertas y su identidad había sido descubierta, él no podría escapar. Todos sus planes estaban arruinados, él nunca podría poseer la fortuna Uchiha, él moriría en una maldita celda mientras sus asquerosos sobrinos vivían una vida feliz…

¡No! Él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Orochimaru se detuvo y disparo al techo alto del aeropuerto provocando que la gente a su alrededor que no se había dado cuenta del arma que llevaba en la mano comenzara a correr y gritar llenos de pánico y miedo. Él se vio arrastrado por la multitud junto con su sobrino y sus tres amigos.

Al ver la cabellera rubia, él la tomo sin pensarlo y tiro de ella. El chico gritó y él disparo hacía arriba gritando silencio.

La gente se quedó inmóvil ante su pedido, una multitud asustada lo rodeaba. Orochimaru apretó con fuerza el cuello del chico colocando la punta de su pistola en su sien.

–Si se atreven a acercarse, lo mato–siseo Orochimaru en voz baja apretando la pistola contra la sien del chico rubio.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con fuerza, un nudo se formó en su garganta y una pregunta en su mente _¿Por qué él?_

–¡Suéltame!–susurro Deidara con agresividad removiéndose en brazos de su secuestrador, tenía miedo, estaba temblando, pero no permitiría que eso lo paralizara. La pistola en su sien le estaba quemando y la mano en su cuello le estaba cortando la respiración.

–¡Cállate!–gruño Orochimaru golpeando al rubio con la pistola en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Deidara gimió ante el dolor, sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado, él caería de rodillas en cualquier momento.

De repente se escuchó un gritó y algunos oficiales de policía entraron corriendo con sus pistolas alzadas apuntando directamente a Orochimaru, la gente que lo rodeaba aprovecho ese momento para correr lejos de él.

Orochimaru estaba rodeado, seis armas lo apuntaban, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, sabía que no podría exigir nada, él terminaría en la cárcel o en el peor de los casos muerto, pero él no sería el único.

–¡Policía! ¡Suelte al hombre y tiré el arma!–exigió uno de los oficiales. Orochimaru se burló, las manos del hombre temblaban mientras le apuntaba. Miles de situaciones pasaron por su cabeza, todas ellas terminaban con él muerto o encarcelado.

Él miró a los únicos tres hombres que no habían huido cuando el resto de personas lo hizo, su querido sobrino estaba allí, él lo miraba con rabia, sus manos temblaban. Orochimaru supuso que sabía lo que había hecho.

Él no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

–Está situación es realmente graciosa–habló en voz baja sin dejar de reír. –Es la reunión familiar que nunca tuvimos ¿No es así Itachi, Sai? Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, sobretodo tú y yo hijo mío ¿No es cierto? La lamentable muerte de tus tíos, y la de tu madre ¿Fue eso lo que nos distanció? ¿O Acaso fue el secuestro de tu puta?

–¡CÁLLATE!–gritó Sai enfurecido avanzando hacía su padre, él deseaba matarlo más que nada en este mundo. Las manos de Kakashi lo sujetaron–¡TÚ MATASTE A MIS TÍOS Y A MI MADRE MALDITO ASESINO!

–¿Porque tanta ira hijo mío? ¿Crees que eres la víctima aquí? ¿El inocente? Ja–se burló Orochimaru acariciando la mejilla de Deidara quién se estremeció al sentir la mano pálida y fría. –Tú también mataste, eres un asesino tanto como yo lo soy

–¡Cállate, Cállate!–gruño Sai. –La única razón por la que hice lo que hice fue para mantener a mi familia a salvo, la familia que tú me robaste ¡Maldito!

–Oh sí, tú puta–contestó Orochimaru con tranquilidad. –¿Crees que eso te hace inocente? Eres igual que yo Sai, eres el hijo de tu padre…

Sai se removió en brazos de Kakashi ¡Él no era igual que ese hombre! Sí, había matado, pero él sentía culpa, él tenía pesadillas todas las noches, él seguía oyendo sus gritos y súplicas, él seguía lamentándose por haber hecho lo que hizo a pesar de sus motivos, él no era como su padre y jamás lo sería, la única persona a la que él sería capaz de matar sin remordimientos sería el hombre que estaba frente a él.

–¡No soy como tú!–gritó. Orochimaru se rio y giró su cabeza para mirar a su sobrino, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Y tú mi querido sobrino ¿Sabes lo orgulloso que me has hecho?–preguntó. Itachi lo miraba con rabia. –Abandonaste a tú novio embarazado, tu novio de quince años, lo dejaste solo hundiéndose en la miseria, todo un Uchiha definitivamente…

–¡Cierra la puta boca!–gruño Itachi apretando los puños con fuerza.

–Lo único que no apruebo–habló pasando sus fríos dedos por el cuello del rubio en sus brazos provocando que este se estremeciera–es que hayas dejado escapar a esta belleza–susurro tomando la barbilla del rubio con fuerza. Deidara sintió ganas de vomitar cuando el hombre saco la lengua y le lamió la mejilla lentamente. –Tienes tan buen gusto…

–¡No lo toques maldito hijo de puta!–gritó Itachi acercándose. Orochimaru apretó el arma en la sien del rubio sin apartar su lengua.

–Ah, ah mi querido sobrino, no te acerques o esta belleza va a morir ¿Eso sería una pena, verdad?–se burló Orochimaru apretando la barbilla del rubio con fuerza para que Itachi pudiera verlo bien. –Es una pena que mi querido sobrino menor no esté aquí, él siguió tus pasos ¿Cierto? Y con tu hijo ni más ni menos ¿Eso no es incesto?–. Orochimaru río.

Sasuke apretó los puños sujetando con fuerza a Naruto, quién se revolvía en sus brazos intentando correr hacia Deidara, ellos podían oír todo desde donde estaban escondidos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Namikaze Minato unos metros más atrás.

–Pero bueno, no es su culpa–siguió hablando Orochimaru–es culpa tuya, tuya y de esta belleza que tengo en brazos ¿No es cierto?–preguntó susurrando directamente al oído de Deidara. –Tú le mentiste toda su vida, le hiciste creer algo tan ridículo, tan tonto y estúpido ¿Creíste que nunca se enteraría? El chico es tonto, pero no tanto…él es muy parecido a ti, rubio, de ojos azules, tiene quince años y está embarazado–. Deidara se estremeció, en parte por el toque del hombre en su mejilla y también por sus palabras, él sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, él le había mentido a su hijo tanto…y a causa de sus mentiras había provocado que su hijo hiciera exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho, ellos eran muy parecidos.

–Una belleza–siguió Orochimaru–lástima que también sea una put–.

–Cállate–susurro Deidara.

–Oh ¿Acaso tienes algo que decir?–se volvió a burlar Orochimaru, él amaba sacar a la gente de sus casillas, era tan fácil y tan divertido, sí esta era la última vez lo iba a disfrutar.

–Él y yo no nos parecemos en nada–siguió susurrando Deidara, su garganta dolía, dolía tanto, pero a pesar de sus susurros todos los presentes podían oírlo, incluso su hijo quién había dejado de resistirse ante sus palabras.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y porque es eso?

–Él es mejor que yo–susurro Deidara. Orochimaru sonrío de lado acariciando su cuello con su mano libre.

–¿Sí?

–Sí, él es mejor de lo que yo nunca seré. Él está en la misma situación que yo, pero en vez de huir, de correr del problema, él lo está enfrentando. Somos tan distintos…–. Deidara nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero él se sentía tan orgulloso de Naruto, se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo fuera diferente a él, de que su hijo pensara con el corazón y no con la cabeza como él lo había hecho. Naruto era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, en su momento pudo haberse arrepentido, pero ya no…

Naruto escucho la respuesta de su portador con los ojos cerrados, él culpaba a las hormonas de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Supongo que no todas las familias son perfectas ¿Cierto?–preguntó Orochimaru volviendo a mirar a Itachi. –Sasuke hizo exactamente lo opuesto a ti, él es la oveja blanca lamentablemente. Tan inútil, tan estúpido…

–Sasuke es el único decente en esta familia–respondió Itachi sin pensarlo, a simple vista su hermano menor parecía un Uchiha despiadado como todos los demás, pero él no lo era, él tenía más corazón que ninguno de ellos.

–¡Basta de charlas!–exclamó uno de los policías, sus manos empezaban a temblar de tanto esperar–¡Suelta al chico y tira el arma!

–Se acabó Orochimaru–dijo Sai mirando al hombre con odio.

–Entrégate–murmuro Kakashi sin soltar a Sai.

–Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes–. Itachi dio dos pasos hacia adelante, por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba desesperado, tenía que sacar a Deidara, tenía que apartarlo, salvarlo de toda esta locura–suelta a Deidara

–No te muevas–siseo Orochimaru apretando con más fuerza el cuello del rubio–¿Creen que me entregare tan fácilmente? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Sin matar a nadie? Después de todo lo que hice, de todas las vidas que quité y de todas las que arruine; no…está familia jamás será feliz, no mientras yo respire–.

–Por favor…–susurro Itachi con desesperación, _no le hagas daño_ , _no a él, no al dueño de mi corazón, no al padre de mi hijo, no a la única persona que amé en toda mi vida, no, por favor…no._

Orochimaru sonrío, él podía verlo, podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de su sobrino.

El hombre soltó a Deidara, lo empujo contra su sobrino y sin siquiera pensarlo apunto y disparó.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Más disparos se oyeron y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

–¡No!–un gritó rompió el silencio después de los disparos de los policías que acribillaron a Orochimaru.

Naruto corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y cayó de rodillas junto a sus padres.

Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos en shock, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Deidara, su camisa blanca estaba teñida de rojo.

–¡NO! Por favor, no te mueras–gritó Naruto aterrorizado, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas–por favor, por favor, no me dejes…

Orochimaru sentía tanto dolor, pero no le importaba, él iba a morir, eso estaba bien, él no iría a una celda, él solo moriría…él había perdido, pero también había ganado.

Deidara no podía sentir nada, pero podía ver la sangre derramándose desde su pecho, le habían disparado.

Iba a morir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ta chan! ¿Deidara morirá? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo ;)  
> Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad! (O cualquier otra fiesta que celebréis).  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	25. Funeral I

El día despertó nublado aquella mañana, los relámpagos iluminaban las nubes negras, gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre la tierra, el cielo estaba llorando…manchando las lápidas de mármol del cementerio de Konoha con su pureza.

Las rosas blancas de las coronas funerarias estaban abiertas, pero sin embargo estaban decaídas, parecían tristes.

Cuatro fornidos hombres se acercaban hacía una tumba vacía caminando lentamente por un camino de piedra llevando un ataúd a sus hombros. Una docena de personas los seguían. Algunos lloraban, otros miraban el ataúd tristemente…

Naruto avanzaba con cuidado sobre el camino de piedras acariciando su vientre abultado sobre su camisa negra con suavidad mirando al suelo con tristeza, su única mano libre estaba entrelazada con la de su novio, Uchiha Sasuke quién observaba todo con indiferencia.

–¿Todo bien?–preguntó Sasuke susurrando a su oído. Naruto le sonrío asintiendo, Sasuke ya tenía suficiente con el funeral como para agregarle el hecho de que le dolía el vientre desde antes de ayer, el dolor empeoraba con cada día que pasaba, pero el rubio no había dicho nada.

–¿Naruto…?–. El rubio se giró ante la pregunta de esa voz preocupada.

–Estoy bien–respondió a su portador sonriendo. –Tu nieto simplemente se aburre abuelito–agrego sonriendo. Deidara frunció el ceño, él era demasiado joven para ser abuelo…

El rubio suspiró, muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde que le dispararon, aún sentía dolor en días negros como los de hoy…

_Las piernas izquierdas de Kushina y Minato temblaban, los dos esperaban ansiosamente las noticias del médico, no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera se habían mirado a los ojos. Estaban demasiado preocupados por su hijo como para hacerlo, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener una confrontación._

_Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado junto a Minato mirando a la nada, inmóvil. Él todavía estaba en shock, no podía acabar de creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_–¿Estás bien?–. Itachi miró hacia arriba, su hermano menor le ofrecía un pequeño vaso de plástico desde donde provenía un delicioso aroma a café. Itachi lo tomo con cuidado y se lo acercó a los labios. –Está caliente…_

_–Estoy bien–respondió a su hermano ignorando sus palabras. –Solo preocupado_

_–Como todos–murmuro Naruto desde su lugar, él estaba sentado a un asiento de distancia de Itachi con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en medio de ambos deslizando una mano para colocarla sobre la rodilla de su novio._

_–Va a estar bien–le dijo con seriedad. Naruto suspiró y asintió, él estaba demasiado nervioso como para medir sus palabras con su…su ¿Cómo se suponía que debía llamarlo?_

_Uchiha Itachi aún no había explicado porque había abandonado a Deidara cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque se notaba que se preocupaba por él teniendo en cuenta que parecía ser el más preocupado en toda la sala. Habían pasado seis horas desde que Deidara había entrado al quirófano y él no se había movido de dónde estaba ni para ir al baño._

_Naruto apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke sin dejar de mirar ansiosamente las puertas del quirófano, la luz del cartel sobre ellas seguía roja, lo que indicaba que Deidara aún luchaba por su vida._

_El rubio no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, a decir verdad aún no lo acababa de entender, no entendía porque el tío de Sasuke los quería muertos o porque el hombre le había disparado a su hermano a sangre fría sin siquiera pensarlo, tampoco podía entender lo que había ocurrido, las palabras que habían dicho…todo era confuso._

_–Yo…no entiendo lo que pasó–susurro._

_–Honestamente yo tampoco, pero supongo que tarde o temprano nos enteraremos–contestó Sasuke. Naruto asintió en silencio, ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada más que en su herm–portador._

_Justo en ese momento la luz que brillaba sobre las puertas del quirófano se apagó anunciando que la larga operación había acabado. Varias personas salieron del quirófano, algunos tenían sus túnicas manchadas de sangre._

_Naruto trago lento al verlos y se puso de pie lentamente, de inmediato Sasuke se paró a su lado junto con su mad–abuela y el hombre rubio. Itachi ya estaba haciendo su camino hacía uno de los médicos._

_–¿Cómo está?–preguntó el Uchiha mayor con ansiedad. El médico se quitó su gorro azul y los miró con seriedad antes de contestar._

_–La operación fue exitosa, por suerte la bala no atravesó ningún órgano vital. Con un poco de reposo estará bien–. Suspiros de alivio salieron de las bocas de todos los presentes. Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos, lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Deidara estaría bien, él…podría decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, Deidara viviría. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca…_

_Itachi ni siquiera pestañeo, él solo apretó sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos de la fuerza ejercida._

_Él pensaba lo mismo que su hijo…había estado tan cerca, casi lo había perdido y se había sentido tan mal. Su corazón aún latía desbocado, había tenido tantas ganas de llorar y tanto miedo cuando escucho el sonido de la bala, y cuando comenzó a desangrarse en sus brazos…él jamás había estado tan asustado, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto y se había quedado solo con su hermano y su abuelo._

_En el momento en que su corazón se detuvo, en el momento en que Deidara cerró los ojos y dio el que parecía su último suspiro lo supo, supo que lo amaba más que a nadie, supo que sin él no podría vivir, supo en ese mismo instante que daría la vida para que Deidara pudiera seguir respirando porque lo amaba, porque su vida ya no tendría ningún sentido sin él, y se sintió tan tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, sí, sabía que lo quería pero hasta que no estuvo a punto de perderlo no se dio cuenta de cuánto._

_–¿Cuándo podremos verlo?–preguntó Kushina, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Ella había estado tan asustada, pero su bebé estaría bien, sus dos bebés por fin estarían bien, ya no habría más mentiras. Todo estaría bien..._

_–Uno de ustedes puede quedarse con él esta noche, el resto lo podrá visitar mañana en el horario de visitas–respondió el médico colocándose una mano en la boca para bostezar, estaba muy cansado, había sido una operación larga._

_–Gracias–susurro Kushina tomándole la mano antes de que se fuera. –Muchas gracias–. Los ojos del médico se suavizaron al oírla, muy poca gente se acordaba de agradecerles después de una operación tan larga, ellos lo hacían días después y por lo general ellos no los volvían a ver._

_–No hay nada que agradecer, pero gracias a usted–contestó con una sonrisa antes de marcharse._

_Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie mientras el resto se miró, tenían que decidir quién se quedaría ¿Quién sería el primero al que vería Deidara a la mañana siguiente?_

_Minato no dijo nada, él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse y que no sería bienvenido. Kushina miró a su nieto, ella quería sentarse al lado de su hijo y sujetarle la mano hasta que despertara, pero Naruto lo necesitaba más que ella, Deidara lo necesitaba._

_–Tú deberías quedarte Naruto–decidió hablando en voz baja. Naruto la miró y luego miró a Itachi quién no había dicho ni una sola palabra._

_–¿Estás segura?–preguntó en voz baja. Kushina se acercó y lo abrazó con suavidad enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su nieto a quién consideraba como un hijo._

_–No sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero espero que hayas encontrado las respuestas a todas tus dudas. Si no lo hiciste déjame decirte que te amo Naruto, eres y siempre serás mi bebé pase lo que pase, por favor nunca, nunca dudes del amor que siento por ti_

_Naruto no dijo nada, él solo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su madre, de la persona que lo había criado y enterró su rostro en su cuello para inhalar una vez más su dulce aroma a rosas y tinta._

_–Lo siento–murmuro en voz tan baja que solo Kushina pudo oírlo._

_–Yo también lo siento tanto, perdóname hijo, perdóname…_

_Itachi no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando la enfermera vino y se llevó a Naruto para que le hiciera compañía a Deidara, él sabía que Deidara lo querría así, querría ver a su hijo nada más despertar y, aunque le doliera, él lo entendía porque él había sido el que había hecho todo mal desde el principio._

_Él era el único culpable de que su familia, de que su propio hijo no pudiera ni mirarlo a los ojos así que no se iba a quejar, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Él simplemente se sentó junto a su hermano en la sala de visitas sin decir una sola palabra y se dedicó a esperar pacientemente a que el sol saliera y llegara la hora de las visitas._

_–Naruto está cansado…–murmuro Sasuke en voz baja sin mirar a su hermano._

_–Él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a comportarse como lo hace–respondió Itachi, realmente no quería tener está conversación con su hermano en el hospital._

_–Él no te odia–añadió el menor de los Uchiha suspirando._

_–Pues debería–contestó Itachi–yo lo abandone. Por mi culpa tú y él están en esta situación Sasuke, no merezco su perdón, soy lo peor_

_–Tienes derecho a creer lo que quieras Itachi, pero no eres lo peor_

_–Sasuk–_

_–¡Te conozco!–exclamó Sasuke interrumpiéndolo. –Tú jamás harías lo que hiciste sin un buen motivo. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto desde que me fui con Naruto, sé que tienes que tener una razón, un motivo, algo…cualquier cosa que justifique lo miserable que te comportaste cuando supiste que ibas a ser padre_

_Itachi suspiro al ver la mirada en los ojos de su hermano, no podía decirle que lo había hecho por él porque eso sería una mentira, no lo había hecho solo por él. Ese día se sentía tan mal, había perdido a sus padres y poco después había descubierto esa cláusula en el testamento, entonces Deidara se había presentado llorando y le había confesado que iban a tener un bebé, había sido demasiado para un solo día así que había explotado, explotó contra la persona que más amaba y le hizo daño, destrozo el corazón de Deidara y el suyo en el proceso._

_Desde entonces no había pensado en nada más que en ir a disculparse con Deidara, en ir a decirle que lo amaba y que había sido un idiota y a suplicarle que lo perdonara, pero no había podido porque si él iba a disculparse perdería a Sasuke, quién no tenía a nadie más que a él y a un abuelo al que le preocupaba más su empresa y su dinero que su propio nieto._

_–Nada justifica lo que hice Sasuke pero…tienes razón, hay un motivo–murmuro con un suspiro cansado. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y lo miró atentamente esperando una explicación._

_–Dímelo–exigió el Uchiha menor con impaciencia, él tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber la razón por la que su hermano había abandonado a su novio y a Naruto hace tantos años._

_–Antes de morir, Papá agrego una cláusula a su testamento–dijo Itachi. –Está cláusula decía que todo Uchiha que no se casara con alguien de su mismo prestigio sería desheredado_

_–¿Por dinero?–interrumpió Sasuke a Itachi sin poder creer lo que oía._

_–…y echado a la calle. No lo hice por dinero Sasuke, lo hice por ti –los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos ante la revelación ¿Lo había hecho por él?_

_–¿Por mi culpa?_

_–No, tú no fuiste la única razón, también lo hice porque fui un cobarde, tenía miedo y tome la decisión más fácil. Créeme…no hay un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice. Eres mi hermano menor y te quiero, pero…todos estos años no he podido dejar de pensar en Deidara, no he podido olvidarlo…_

_–Aún lo amas–susurro Sasuke, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación._

_–Con todo mi corazón_

_:::_

_Naruto siguió a la enfermera hasta el cuarto de su hermano y, una vez solo, se sentó junto a él en un viejo y desgastado sillón azul turquesa que había junto a su cama._

_Se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de Deidara, estaba tan pálido y apagado, se veía tan delgado y demacrado. Naruto sabía que la bala que había atravesado su pecho hace unas horas no era la responsable de su estado._

_¿Cuántas noches había pasado Deidara sin dormir, preocupado por él? ¿Cuántas veces había prescindido de comer por buscarlo?_

_Había sido tan estúpido y tan egoísta al irse, no había cuestionado nada. En ese momento estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las razones, en los porqué, en los motivos, nada, solo había huido como un idiota, como un cobarde._

_Naruto negó con la cabeza, ahora nada de eso importaba, lo único importante era que Deidara iba a estar bien y que por fin podría decirle lo que tanto había ansiado._

_El rubio de brillantes ojos azules tomo suavemente la mano de quién lo había dado a luz y la apretó con fuerza._

_–Despierta pronto por favor, tengo mucho que decirte_

_:::_

_Kushina estaba feliz de que todo se hubiese resuelto, parecía que el bache en el camino de su familia había sido superado aunque no habían salido indemnes, las heridas que ahora tenían eran profundas y dolorosas. Ella había salido casi ilesa, pero sus heridas…las heridas que había recibido en el pasado habían vuelto a abrirse para atormentarla ese mismo día._

_–¿Por qué has vuelto Minato?–preguntó al hombre sentado junto a ella. Ambos estaban en un banco de piedra en el jardín trasero del hospital, los árboles que los rodeaban estaban húmedos a causa del sereno y de la noche que se cernía sobre ellos._

_–Necesito que sepas la verdad–respondió Minato sin mirarla, él no podía hacerlo, observarla le resultaba doloroso. Había llorado tanto por su supuesta muerte, había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz y había maldecido al causante del trágico accidente mil veces, se había sentido tan mal…_

_Todo su mundo se había derrumbado el día en que le comunicaron lo que había sucedido, ese desdichado día había tenido tantas ganas de acabar con su vida ¿Por qué iba a querer seguir viviendo sin la persona que amaba? No podía y no quería así que había intentado quitarse la vida, pero su abuela, la muy hipócrita, le había dicho que Kushina no hubiese querido que acabara con su vida ¡Ella sabía todo el tiempo que no estaba muerta! ¡Ella le había mentido y se había llevado lo que más amaba! Todo por sus estúpidos hospitales ¡Que se los quedara! Él ya no los quería…solo quería a su familia de vuelta, pero sabía que eso no podría ser, ya no, era demasiado tarde y lo sabía muy bien, pero él lo intentaría de todas formas._

_–Es un poco tarde para eso Minato, han pasado ya treinta años–contesto Kushina con tranquilidad, ella no alzaría la voz, no se enfadaría ni lloraría, ya no._

_–Lo sé, pero eso no cambia los hechos–._

_–¿Por qué ahora?–preguntó la mujer pelirroja interrumpiéndolo, un fuerte nudo parecía haberse formado en su garganta, un nudo doloroso, **no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar,** se repetía mentalmente apretando sus puños con fuerza._

_–Porque lo que sabes es mentira Kushina ¡Yo te amo!–exclamó el hombre rubio mirándola a los ojos, parecía tan sincero, pero a Kushina se le hacía difícil creerle. El nudo creció y se extendió hasta su pecho, y hasta su corazón el cual estrujo con fuerza y sin ninguna compasión._

_¿Cómo se atrevía Minato a hacerle esto después de tantos años? ¿Por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto sus palabras? Habían pasado ya treinta años, treinta largos y oscuros años llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad._

_–No me hagas esto Minato, por favor…no me lo hagas–suplico en susurros tragándose las ganas de llorar, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas._

_–No quiero hacerte más daño, no quiero que sufras…–._

_–¡Entonces no digas nada y vete!–exclamó Kushina._

_–…pero quiero y necesito que sepas la verdad, necesito que sepas que siempre te he amado y que nunca, nunca te abandone, no porque quise–confesó Minato sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, ella no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo año, se veía tan hermosa como cuando la había visto por primera vez._

_–¿Qué quieres decir?–cuestiono Kushina con el ceño fruncido, ella no iba a creerse sus mentiras, **esto es una mentira**._

_– Mi abuela me mintió, me dijo que estabas muerta y yo como un idiota creí sus sucias mentiras. Fui a tu funeral, te lloré por años, me negué a vivir sin ti, incluso…incluso intente quitarme la vida–confesó Minato con sinceridad, no quería mentirle, ella debía saberlo todo._

_Kushina no sabía que pensar, su corazón, su desesperado y herido corazón quería creer las palabras del hombre rubio sentado frente a ella, pero su consciencia le gritaba que Minato estaba mintiendo, que él le haría daño otra vez si lo volvía a dejar entrar en su corazón resquebrajado._

_Ella respiro hondo, la abuela de Minato era un bruja, la mujer la había odiado desde el primer momento en que la había visto, pero ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así? Y si lo hubiese hecho ¿Por qué enviaría dinero? ¿Se sentiría culpable?_

_–¿Qué hay del dinero?–preguntó en susurros apartando la mirada de los ojos azules de Minato._

_–¿Qué dinero?–cuestiono Minato con el ceño fruncido, confundido ante sus palabras._

_En ese momento Kushina lo supo, supo que Minato decía la verdad porque él era un terrible mentiroso, lo había sido siempre y había pasado ese terrible rasgo a su hijo y a su nieto. Finalmente las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ya no podía contenerlas…esto era demasiado._

_–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?–cuestiono en susurros limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, ella no podía entenderlo. Esa horrible mujer había destrozado a su pequeña familia, se había llevado lo que más amaba y aun así, aun así podía mirarse al espejo todas las mañanas ¡¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?!_

_Kushina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho, finalmente logró desprenderse de todo el dolor y la angustia arraigada a su alma._

_Minato no soportaba ver a Kushina llorar, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba no ver su hermosa sonrisa así que tiró de la mujer que no había dejado de amar en treinta años y la envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo y, en ese preciso momento, supo que no la volvería a dejar ir nunca._

_:::_

_Deidara no podía sentir nada, a su alrededor todo era blanco y luminoso, su cuerpo parecía estar flotando en paz, estaba en paz por primera vez desde que Itachi había aparecido en su vida._

_Itachi._

_Ese nombre le traía tantos recuerdos, tan felices y dolorosos…tan contradictorios. Deidara quería odiarlo, realmente quería odiarlo, pero no podía, su corazón no le permitía sentir por él nada más que amor, lo amaba tanto que a veces dolía…_

_Le dolía amarlo._

_Deidara no podía entender porque todo había terminado tan mal en su vida, todo parecía tan bien hace quince años; en ese tiempo hacía lo que le gustaba, tenía buenos amigos y salía con el hombre al que amaba ¿Qué había arruinado toda esa felicidad?_

_Naruto_

_¡No! Naruto no había arruinado nada, él amaba a Naruto, era su bebé, siempre sería su bebé._

_Itachi, sí…él había arruinado todo negándose a reconocer a su dulce bebé._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Itachi lo había arruinado todo?_

_Deidara apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, no con su mano derecha, alguien se la estaba apretando con mucha fuerza…alguien. De repente ya no estaba en paz, ya no estaba flotando en un lugar luminoso, estaba en una habitación de hospital y le dolía el pecho._

_Deidara podía oír atentamente los pitidos de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado, sonaban tan fuerte, había un pitido constante detrás de otro…_

_Pi, pi, pi…_

_¿Qué importaba eso?_

_Él abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, el techo de la habitación era blanco y las paredes también, no le gustaba, todo era demasiado luminoso. Deidara bajo la mirada para ver quién había estado apretando su mano, gruesas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas nada más ver a su bebé ¡Su hijo le sujetaba la mano!_

**_Naruto está aquí._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi se me olvida actualizar hoy, pero al final me he acordado :)  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	26. Funeral II

_Las horas pasaban una detrás de la otra, alentadas por el constante tic tac del reloj. Naruto no había soltado la mano de Deidara en toda la noche, él seguía aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que despertara._

_Él apoyo su cabeza en el borde de la cama y siguió observando a su portador hasta que de repente ya no estaba, por un momento entro en pánico, pero poco después se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, esto era un sueño…_

_Un buen sueño, alguien acariciaba sus cabellos con tanta suavidad pasando su mano arriba y abajo sin detenerse, se sentía tan bien. Él ya había sentido esto antes, cuando era un niño…le asustaban tanto los rayos impactando contra la tierra cuando era pequeño que él siempre abandonaba su habitación y corría hacía el cuarto de su hermano y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, se acurrucaba a su lado bajo las mantas, Deidara no le decía nada, él solo lo abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad hasta que se dormía._

_Deidara._

_Su hermano, la persona con la que se había criado, la persona que lo había enseñado a caminar, quién le había enseñado a leer, le ayudaba a hacer sus tareas y jugaba con él cuando estaba aburrido. Deidara, quien siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas pasara lo que pasara… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?_

_Naruto abrió sus ojos y sonrío con suavidad al ver a su hermano despierto, acariciando su pelo con una suave sonrisa._

_–Lo siento–susurro mirándolo a los ojos. Deidara negó con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas._

_–Yo lo siento más–contestó._

_–Pero yo debería haber reaccionado de otra forma_

_–No–lo interrumpió Deidara–tú hiciste lo que debiste, nunca debería haberte mentido…_

_–Yo…–. Naruto intentaba hablar correctamente, pero el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos no se lo permitían–fui tan estúpido. Cuando te oí hablando con Mamá me sentí tan mal, fui una carga desde que nací ¡Arruiné tu vida! ¡Arruine la vida de Mamá! No hice más que complicar la ya complicada situación, deberías haberte desecho de mí, deberías haber ab–_

_–¡NO!–gritó Deidara interrumpiendo a su hijo. Naruto lo miró. –No te atrevas a pronunciar esas palabras nunca, yo fui el estúpido, y–yo arruine mi propia vida Naruto. T–tú no hiciste nada, te amo, eres mi bebé, eres lo único que he hecho bien en toda mi vida así que por favor nunca, nunca pienses que no deberías haber nacido porque tú eres lo único, lo único por lo que he seguido adelante todos estos años. Sin ti…no estaría aquí hoy Naruto, te quiero, te amo tanto y lo siento tanto, de lo único que me arrepiento contigo es de haberte mentido, lamento haber dejado que Mamá te criara como si fueras su hijo, lamento haber sido tan estúpido, lamento haber tenido tanto miedo y sobretodo lamento haber tomado tantas decisiones precipitadas…_

_Naruto lloraba, las lágrimas manchaban todo su rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, él solo podía observar a Deidara, él solo podía oír sus palabras, sus sinceras palabras…_

_Deidara lo amaba, él no era un error, él no había arruinado su vida, su Papá lo amaba._

_Naruto se abalanzo sobre Deidara envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lloro, ambos lloraron aferrándose al otro con todas sus fuerzas._

_En ese momento, mientras lloraban en brazos del otro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que los dos habían sido tan estúpidos y de que siempre amarían con todas sus fuerzas al otro sin importar el daño que mutuamente se habían causado._

_–Supongo que este es un buen momento para decirte que me duele el pecho–murmuro Deidara. Naruto aflojo su agarre sobre su Papá y se limpió las lágrimas._

_–Lo siento–se disculpó el rubio menor apartándose del mayor. Deidara observo como su pequeño e inocente hijo se alejaba para sentarse en el sillón con una mano sobre su vientre…abultado._

_–Así que es verdad–susurro en voz baja con tristeza, él realmente no quería que Naruto tuviera un hijo tan pronto en la vida ¡Solo tenía quince años!_

_–Sí–respondió Naruto acariciando su vientre. –Vas a ser abuelo…_

_:::_

_A la mañana siguiente Minato, Kushina, Sasuke e Itachi se acercaron a la recepción del hospital._

_–Hola, queríamos saber cuándo podremos visitar a Uzumaki Deidara–preguntó Kushina a la recepcionista. La mujer de mediana edad, de ojos marrones y cabello negro, tecleo unas palabras en su ordenador y asintió para sí misma al encontrar lo que buscaba._

_–Sí, parece que ya pueden visitarlo hasta las seis de la tarde_

_–Muchas gracias ¿Cuál es el número de su habitación?_

_–¿Usted es un familiar?–cuestiono la mujer._

_–Sí, soy su madre Uzumaki Kushina–respondió con impaciencia dando golpecitos contra el suelo con su pie._

_–Piso 2, habitación 102–infromó la mujer. Kushina le agradeció una vez más antes de dirigirse al ascensor junto con Minato, Sasuke e Itachi._

_El rato en el ascensor fue incómodo, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Sasuke no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos, él solo quería encontrarse con Naruto, realmente no quería enfrentar ni a su madre ni a su hermano–portador ni a su propio hermano, no quería que nadie le gritara ni le recriminara por haber “embarazado a su hijo”, él solo quería a Naruto._

_Caminaron por el pasillo hacía la habitación 102 y golpearon la puerta antes de entrar, pero nadie contesto. Kushina frunció el ceño con preocupación y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, la escena que se encontró dentro la hizo sonreír._

_Deidara estaba sentado contra el respaldo de la cama con unas almohadas detrás de su espalda con el ceño fruncido, Naruto sonreía con una mano en su vientre y la otra estrujando con fuerza la de Deidara._

_–¿Qué está pasando aquí?–preguntó adentrándose en la habitación. Ambos rubios sonrieron al verla._

_–Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo Mamá–se quejó Deidara haciendo un puchero. Kushina miró a Naruto, quién seguía sonriendo, ya sabía que realmente estaba embarazado, ayer cuando se habían abrazado había podido sentir su vientre abultado, no le gustaba, pero respetaba la decisión de Naruto, ella no iba a decirle nada al respecto, no sería justo._

_–Ahora que lo pienso…también soy demasiado joven para ser bisabuela–murmuro en broma acariciándose la barbilla._

_–Pues se aguantan–dijo Naruto airadamente–tienen cinco meses más para asimilarlo_

_Kushina negó con la cabeza con diversión antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el sillón libre al otro lado, ella tomó la mano izquierda de su hijo y la apretó._

_–¿Cómo estás?–preguntó con preocupación._

_–Estoy bien, me duele un poco, pero estaré bien–respondió Deidara con sinceridad. Él realmente se sentía mejor teniendo a su familia al completo cerca._

_Sasuke respiro hondo para tomar algo de valor antes de adentrarse en la habitación, él ignoro las miradas de Uzumaki Deidara y Uzumaki Kushina y caminó hacía Naruto para pararse detrás del sofá en dónde estaba sentado y colocar una mano sobre su hombro._

_–Dobe–murmuro con absoluta seriedad. Naruto alzo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo._

_–Sasuke–respondió el rubio con una brillante sonrisa._

_–Hn–. Naruto siguió sonriendo ante su seca respuesta, él sabía que a su novio no le gustaba relacionarse con personas a las que no conocía bien._

_–¿Así que tú eres Uchiha Sasuke?–preguntó Deidara._

_–Hn–respondió Sasuke. Una vena creció en la frente del rubio de pelo largo._

_–Tú corrompiste la inocencia de mi bebé_

_–¡Dei!–exclamó Naruto con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Kushina sonreía con diversión._

_–Hn–. Otra vena creció._

_–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato?_

_–Hn–. Deidara apretó los puños aferrándose a la fina sabana que lo cubría y apretando los dientes con fuerza, otra vena saltó en su frente._

_–No me caes bien–decidió._

_–Hn–fue la sencilla respuesta de Sasuke junto con un encogimiento de hombros. Deidara contó hasta cien intentando respirar en cada número._

_–Tienes un gusto muy extraño para los hombres Naruto–comentó, Naruto alzó una ceja._

_–Mira quién habla–susurro Kushina en voz baja. Su nieto y su hijo la miraron._

_–Sí, mira quién habla–dijeron al unisonó._

_Minato e Itachi observaron todo desde la puerta con una triste sonrisa en sus rostros, esa era su familia, pero ellos solos las habían arruinado creyendo mentiras y mintiéndose a sí mismos._

_:::_

_Cuando el horario de visitas terminó todos se fueron, todos excepto su acompañante de la noche, Uchiha Itachi._

_Deidara le había pedido que se quedara porque sabía que necesitaban hablar, necesitaban aclarar todo de una vez por todas para así poder seguir adelante con sus vidas._

_Itachi se sentó en el sillón a su derecha junto a la ventana._

_–¿Sabes?–susurro el Uchiha mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana–no me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba hasta que casi te pierdo–confesó girando el rostro para mirarlo._

_Deidara se aferró a la fina sábana blanca sobre su cintura._

_–Itachi…_

_–No digas nada–lo interrumpió el Uchiha. –Sé lo que vas a decir así que por favor no lo digas. Sé que he sido un hijo de puta todo este tiempo, sé que no merezco tu perdón y no te lo voy a pedir, pero…quiero que sepas el porqué de todo. Sé que lo que hice fue imperdonable y que lo que te voy a decir no lo justificará, pero debes saberlo así que por favor escúchame hasta el final_

_Deidara suspiró, él realmente no quería oír las razones de Itachi, no quería que esas razones le hicieran dudar de su decisión ya tomada, pero…_

_–El día en que me dijiste que íbamos a tener un bebé fue el mismo día en que mis padres murieron ¡Sé que sabes eso!–exclamó Itachi al ver la mirada de Deidara–y esa no es la razón, ese día también fue el día en que se leyó el testamento de mis padres, yo…yo no sabía que mi padre había agregado una nueva clausula al testamento, una cláusula que me impedía salir con personas menores a mi estatus social y económico ¡No fue por dinero!–volvió a exclamar el Uchiha–fue por…sí yo renunciaba a mi herencia también debía renunciar a mi familia, a Sasuke. Yo…no pude hacerlo, Sasuke solo me tenía a mí y a mi abuelo, a quién solo le importaba el dinero y el futuro de la empresa, pero esa no fue la única razón, no fue culpa de Sasuke, fui yo el que tomo el camino más fácil, el camino más cobarde…_

_Deidara no dijo nada, pero por dentro se sintió aliviado porque había una razón, aunque no lo justificara, aunque no fuera suficiente, había una razón por la que Itachi hizo lo que hizo._

_–¿Me amas?–preguntó Deidara alzando la mirada para observar los ojos de Itachi atentamente. El Uchiha ni siquiera dudo._

_–Más que nada…–respondió, sus ojos negros brillaban con sinceridad. Deidara suspiró._

_–Yo…yo también te amo Itachi, nunca he podido olvidar el amor que siento por ti por mucho que lo intenté–. Ante sus palabras, Itachi parecía esperanzado. Deidara continúo hablando–pero…tú y yo no podemos estar juntos_

_–Dei–_

_–Nos hemos hecho tanto daño el uno al otro–lo interrumpió el rubio–tanto que yo…no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no puedo eliminar el dolor que siento fingiendo que nunca existió. Te amo, de verdad te amo, pero…no es suficiente, el amor no es suficiente…_

_Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la noche transcurrió en silencio._

Deidara volvió a suspirar al recordar su conversación con Itachi, eso no había ido muy bien, pero al menos él había sido capaz de confesar todo lo que sentía sin decir una sola mentira, sin precipitarse, y pensando antes de hablar.

No podía volver con Itachi, no ahora cuando su resentimiento por él estaba a flor de piel. Lo mejor para los dos era distanciarse, distanciarse para superar el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente, aunque eso sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que Naruto, su hijo en común, tenía una relación con Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi, una relación y un hijo en camino.

Deidara no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a su hijo, no quería que fuera padre tan temprano en la vida ¡Solo tenía 15 años! Pero él lo aceptó porque sería un hipócrita si no lo hiciera. No le gustaba Uchiha Sasuke, él era grosero, malhumorado y antipático, pero hacia feliz a Naruto y eso era lo único que importaba.

–¿Ocurre algo Dei? Llevas unos cinco suspiros seguidos–. Deidara alzo la cabeza y sonrío ante la pregunta de su hijo.

–Todo está bien

Naruto asintió ante su respuesta y volvió la cabeza hacia adelante, ya podía verse en la distancia el hueco vacío en la tierra y el montón de tierra a su lado, ya casi llegaban a su destino: el lugar de descanso de Uchiha Madara.

Ni Sasuke ni Itachi soltaron una sola lágrima, sí, estaban tristes por la muerte de su abuelo, pero no tanto, amaban a su abuelo, pero el hombre había sido un insensible toda su vida que nunca les había dicho ni siquiera una sola vez un “Te quiero”. Sabían que su abuelo los había amado, o al menos eso creían, y con eso bastaba.

Los hombres con el ataúd a cuestas bajaron el féretro con cuidado y los depositaron a un lado del hoyo cavado, junto al dispositivo que utilizarían para bajarlo a su eterno lugar de descanso.

Los más allegados del fallecido se sentaron en las sillas blancas de madera repartidas alrededor del ataúd.

Naruto se dejó caer con un suspiro sobre una de las sillas, Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Itachi ocupó el lugar junto a Sasuke, y Deidara se quedó parado detrás de la silla de Naruto. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos rubios debería haber asistido al funeral, pero Naruto había insistido en acompañar a Sasuke, y Deidara lo había seguido preocupado por su salud.

Itachi se levantó de la silla y se paró junto al ataúd de su abuelo, su rostro mostraba mucha seriedad.

–Gracias por venir–dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los asistentes al funeral imitaron su reverencia. –¿Qué decir sobre Uchiha Madara? Ustedes son las personas más cercanas a él, ustedes sabían cómo era–muchos asintieron ante sus palabras. – Un hombre frío y antipático con muchos defectos y muy pocas virtudes. –Algunos se escandalizaron por sus duras palabras. Itachi siguió hablando como si no estuvieran allí. –Un jefe despiadado para ustedes, pero un abuelo para mí, no les voy a mentir, no voy a endulzar mis palabras, él también era frío conmigo, incluso más que con ustedes. Él era muy duro y exigente, era un hombre que sabía lo que quería, pero también era solo eso: un hombre. Un hombre que sentía y padecía tanto como nosotros, nunca me lo dijo, pero sé que él me quería, sé que era tan exigente conmigo y con mi hermano porque quería que fuéramos mejores que él para no cometer sus mismos errores…

Sasuke oía a su hermano con atención asintiendo ante sus certeras palabras, él estaba tan concentrado en ellas que no se dio cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento de su novio hasta que oyó un gemido y luego una pregunta.

–¿Estás bien, Naruto?–preguntó Deidara al oír el gemido proferido por Naruto inclinándose hacia adelante para poder susurrar su pregunta directamente a su oído.

–S–sí–respondió Naruto temblorosamente colocando sus manos sobre su vientre, él no quería interrumpir el funeral.

–¿Naruto?–cuestiono Sasuke colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre del rubio con preocupación. Naruto intentó sonreír para tranquilizar a Sasuke y a su hermano, pero no le salió, una mueca de dolor ocupó el lugar de su sonrisa.

–V–voy a estar bi–bien–aseguro Naruto intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero, de repente se dobló hacia delante y apretó sus manos sobre su vientre ahogando un gemido de dolor.

–Debemos llevarlo a un hospital–informó Sasuke a Deidara con seriedad. El rubio mayor asintió y se adelantó para poder tomar el brazo derecho de su hijo para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero entonces Naruto soltó un grito irguiéndose hacia atrás en la silla.

–Ugh…duele–susurro el rubio aferrándose a su vientre mientras respiraba agitadamente. Él bajo la mirada, sus ojos azules se abrieron con terror al ver un líquido rojo medio transparente goteando de la silla al suelo a través de su pantalón ¿Qué estaba pasando?– ¿Qu–qué está pasando?–preguntó aterrorizado, su anterior grito había provocado que Itachi se callara y que todos los asistentes al funeral le miraran.

–Naruto tú…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!–exclamó el rubio lleno de pánico. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, inmóvil. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía creerlo, era imposible ¡Naruto solo tenía cinco meses!

–¡Hay que llevarte al hospital! ¡Vas a tener al bebé!–exclamó Deidara en respuesta apresurándose a tomar el brazo del rubio para pararlo.– ¡No te quedes ahí parado!–le gritó a Sasuke– ¡Ayúdame!

No hicieron falta más palabras, Sasuke tomo el otro brazo de Naruto, e Itachi se apresuró a ayudarlos espantando a la gente con sus gritos demandantes.

Entre los tres lograron llevar a Naruto, quién estaba en shock, al coche para poder llevarlo al hospital.

Itachi conducía, Deidara estaba sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto hablando por el móvil al hospital mientras Sasuke tranquilizaba a Naruto quién comenzaba a salir del shock a causa de los dolores erráticos.

–No, no puede ser Sasuke, el bebé no puede salir aún…–hablaba el rubio intentando respirar con normalidad, aplastando la mano de Sasuke en el proceso.

–Shh…todo va a estar bien–decía Sasuke intentando convencer no solo a Naruto sino también a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien.

–No, no va a estar bien…el bebé, el bebé no puede…Agh–. Naruto presiono la mano de Sasuke con más fuerza apretando los ojos cerrados mientras utilizaba su otra mano para frotar su vientre.

Entre gritos, gemidos y jadeos lograron llegar a la sala de emergencias del hospital de Konoha. Su médico personal y un equipo de tres enfermeras los recibieron. Kushina y Minato también estaban allí hablando a gritos con el médico, Deidara los había llamado después de avisar al hospital.

–¡Está bien!–exclamó el médico–Naruto y Sasuke son los únicos que pueden estar aquí, el resto a la sala de espera ¡Ya!–exclamó el médico echando a Minato, Kushina, Itachi y Deidara de la sala, los cuatro marcharon reticentes acompañados por la recepcionista y uno de los guardias de seguridad. El médico suspiró y cerró los ojos un par de segundos antes de abrirlos –debemos hacer una ecografía

Una de las enfermeras salió corriendo de inmediato en busca del ecógrafo mientras las otras dos ayudaban a Naruto a vestirse con una bata de hospital y después a acostarlo en una camilla. Sasuke estaba a su lado hablándole al oído suavemente para distraerlo aunque no estaba funcionando.

La enfermera llegó con el ecógrafo quince minutos después, el médico la miró mal mientras colocaba la crema fría sobre el vientre abultado del rubio.

–Estaba ocupado–se excusó la enfermera. El médico ignoro lo dicho, él estaba ocupado presionando el ecógrafo sobre el vientre del rubio, quién gemía de dolor ante la presión.

–¡¿Que está pasando?! Solo tiene cinco meses ¡No debería estar teniendo contracciones!–exclamo Sasuke apretando la mano de Naruto.

–Parece que la placenta terminó de desprenderse, hay que sacar al bebe–contesto el médico con urgencia mirándolos en busca de una respuesta.

–No, no, no, no–negó Naruto con las manos sobre su vientre, lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas–solo tengo cinco meses, si lo sacan no sobrevivirá

–Si no lo sacamos ahora los dos morirán–objeto el médico intentando convencer al rubio, pero Naruto continuo negando, él no dejaría que su bebe muriera y si tenía que dar su vida para salvarlo, entonces él lo haría, salvaría a su bebé.

–Hágalo–la respuesta de Sasuke hizo eco en toda la habitación.

–No, no Sasuke, por favor...–rogo Naruto con desesperación apretando la mano de su novio. Sasuke le dio un suave apretón a su mano y miro al médico.

–Sáquelo–. El médico miro la cara de desesperación de Naruto, miro la cara decidida de Sasuke y entonces asintió.

–¡Llévenlo al quirófano 2! Haremos una cesárea de emergencia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Sobrevivirá el bebé siendo tan prematuro?  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	27. Nacimiento

Kushina y Deidara caminaban de un lado a otro de la sala de emergencias. Minato e Itachi los observaban, la pierna de Minato temblaba y el Uchiha se mordía el labio inferior.

–¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?–preguntó Deidara sin dejar de caminar en círculos.

–Estarán ocupados–contestó Kushina.

–¿Qué dices tú, viejo? Eres médico–preguntó Deidara a su padre no reconocido. Minato suspiró ante el “viejo”, pero contestó.

–Si la placenta terminó de desprenderse deben realizarle una cesárea de urgencia para poder sacar al bebé antes de que…

–¡¿De qué?!

–Antes de que ambos mueran–contestó Minato con un suspiro cansado. Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que las cosas se habían resuelto, las relaciones aún seguían tensas entre él y Deidara, y entre Deidara e Itachi, aunque mejoraban por momentos. Deidara había dejado de poner una mueca cada vez que veía a Minato, y había pasado de llamarlo “hijo de puta” a “estúpido crédulo” y de “estúpido crédulo” a “viejo”, las cosas entre Kushina y Minato habían sido un poco tensas al principio, pero después de hablarlo todo habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas entre Itachi y Deidara no iban tan bien, ellos no se hablaban a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y quién solía iniciar las conversaciones era Itachi aunque ambos lo estaban intentando por el bien de Naruto quién, después de oír toda la historia, había decidido darles una segunda oportunidad, la relación era tensa con Itachi porque él era un desconocido, pero con Deidara mejoraba cada día.

–¿Mo–morir?–farfullo Deidara dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera junto a Itachi.

–Esa es una posibilidad

Silencio invadió la sala, ni Kushina ni Deidara habían pensado en la posibilidad de perder a su hijo.

::::

Naruto estaba muy asustado, pero no por él sino por su bebé, quien ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de respirar. Su bebé no podía morir, no antes de haber respirado por primera vez, no antes de haber hablado o caminado, no antes de haber vivido, él no podía irse.

–No voy a mentirte Naruto, esto podría salir bien o podría salir mal, haré todo lo posible para que el resultado sea bueno, pero tú debes ayudarme…

–¿Cómo podría? Estoy en sus manos–susurro Naruto en voz baja ante las palabras del médico, se estaba durmiendo, ya lo habían anestesiado.

–Debes tener esperanza, debes creer que todo saldrá bien–. Después de decir esto el médico se apartó para dejarle paso a Sasuke quien seguía apretando su mano. El Uchiha alzo su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar las lágrimas que caían.

–Te amo–susurro acercándose para besar la frente del rubio, hubiera deseado decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ni él mismo lo creía, quería, pero la situación estaba tan mal.

–Yo…–. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, la anestesia había hecho efecto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un segundo y, por primera vez en su vida, oró, le pidió a Dios que salvara a la única persona que él sería capaz de amar por el resto de su vida.

Había sido un camino difícil, pero después del incidente en el aeropuerto y de la recuperación de Deidara todo parecía ir tan bien, al principio fue un poco difícil ya que no sabían lo que iban a hacer con sus vidas ni con sus arreglos de vivienda. Finalmente, y después de una gran confrontación con Kushina y Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron que vivirían juntos en la casa de huéspedes adjunta a la mansión Uchiha con la condición de que no abandonarían sus estudios – cosa que no iban a hacer en un primer momento –, ambos decidieron que estudiarían en casa cuando el bebé naciera para no perder años de estudio.

Tanto Itachi como Deidara acordaron mantenerlos hasta que pudieran sustentarse ellos mismos con sus propios trabajos. Ellos ya habían comenzado a vivir juntos hace apenas cinco semanas, después de haber arreglado su nuevo hogar.

Las cosas no podían terminar, no ahora que iban tan bien. Si a Naruto o a su hijo les ocurría algo, él se convertiría en un homicida porque mataría a Haruno Sakura y a todos los que habían apedreado su casa y disfrutaría haciéndolo…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, él miró al médico, tenía un bisturí en la mano. Él podía oírlos hablar, podía ver sus bocas moverse, pero no podía entender las palabras que decían, Sasuke solo podía mirar como el médico posaba el bisturí sobre el vientre abultado de Naruto y lo presionaba contra su piel para cortarlo.

La sangre comenzó a fluir a borbotones, las enfermeras se apresuraron a limpiarla mientras el médico estiraba el corte que había hecho separando la grasa con sus manos, entonces alzó el bisturí nuevamente y comenzó a cortar otra capa de piel.

Sasuke no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero parecieron años cuando el médico metió su mano en el corte que había hecho y extrajo al bebé sujetándolo por la cabeza y el cuello. Él nunca había visto a un bebé tan pequeño y tan delicado, su piel estaba azul y tan translucida que se podían apreciar sus venas, pero lo más preocupante era que no estaba llorando, ni siquiera se movía.

–¿Por qué no llora?–preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta observando como el médico cortaba el cordón umbilical rápidamente y le pasaba el bebé a la enfermera, quién se lo llevó rápidamente a una camilla más pequeña. La mujer de mediana edad metió sus dedos en la boca del bebé y extrajo un líquido pegajoso, entonces acomodo su pequeña cabeza hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia adelante para después soplar dentro de su boca y en su nariz ¿Le estaba haciendo RCP? El médico alzó la cabeza para mirarlo un momento antes de volver a bajarla.

–Cuando la placenta se desprendió completamente el bebé se quedó sin oxígeno, en ese momento comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la bolsa se rompiera–explicó el hombre con calma mientras extraía la placenta del vientre del rubio, quien seguía inconsciente y con sus signos vitales funcionando correctamente–no sabemos cuándo exactamente se desprendió la placenta por completo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo sin recibir oxígeno en sus pulmones y en su cerebro…

Sasuke no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla…una terrible pesadilla. Él no podía dejar que esto ocurriera, su hijo no podía morir tan prematuramente, ni siquiera había vivido, él no podía morir.

–¿V–va a morir?–preguntó titubeante. El médico abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces un débil y corto llanto inundo la habitación.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta–.

–Doctor su respiración es débil, su frecuencia respiratoria es demasiado rápida y su temperatura es baja–informó la enfermera envolviendo al bebé en una manta.

–Llévala a la UCIN

–Sí

La enfermera envolvió al bebé en una manta rosa y lo metió en una incubadora de plástico antes de marcharse rápidamente arrastrando la incubadora.

El médico suspiró, él esperaba que todo estuviese bien, que el bebé de su paciente sobreviviera.

De repente, un pitido agudo inundo la sala del quirófano.

–Doctor hay demasiada sangre–informó una de las enfermeras poniendo gasas sobre la incisión abierta.

–Sigue aspirándola–ordenó el médico intentando mantener la calma.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!–exigió saber Sasuke con pánico apretando la mano de Naruto con fuerza.

–¡Mierda!–maldijo el médico–¡Necesitamos espacio! ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

–¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio!–gritó Sasuke.

–¡Sáquenlo!–exigió el médico. Una enfermera se adelantó para intentar sacarlo, pero Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, él estaba ocupado contemplando el rostro dormido de su novio, parecía tan tranquilo y relajado ¡Se estaba muriendo! Y ni siquiera se notaba…

–Por favor señor, tiene que acompañarme

–No voy a irme

–Señor–

–No–la interrumpió Sasuke tercamente.

–¡FUERA!–gritó el médico haciéndose oír por encima de los agudos pitidos de las máquinas.

La enfermera tomo al Uchiha del brazo y lo obligó a abandonar el quirófano separando las manos unidas de Naruto y Sasuke en el proceso.

–No, no, esto no tenía que pasar, Naruto no puede morir…

–Debería seguir los consejos del médico–habló la enfermera ante su pánico– tenga esperanza

Sasuke no dijo nada ante sus palabras, él solo se apoyó junto a la puerta del quirófano y se quedó mirando un solo punto en la pared, aturdido.

–Esto no puede estar pasando… 

::::

La enfermera acomodo al bebé en la incubadora con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de que los cables y tubos colocados en su pequeño cuerpo no lo molestarán. Ella realmente odiaba ver a los bebés así, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que esos cables podrían salvarle la vida, más a un bebé prematuro de apenas cinco meses de gestación.

–Aguanta pequeña, tienes que vivir…

::::

Deidara fue el primero en ver a Sasuke fuera del quirófano, la recepcionista les había dicho que Naruto había sido trasladado allí hace tan solo unos segundos. El rubio de cabello largo se acercó corriendo al Uchiha y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

–¿Qué pasó?–preguntó desesperadamente. Itachi, Minato y Kushina también esperaban una respuesta, habían llegado corriendo detrás del rubio.

Sasuke no fue capaz de responder, él seguía aturdido, su mirada seguía perdida en la nada. Deidara coloco sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha y lo zarandeo intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funcionó.

–¡Basta Deidara!–exclamó Kushina deteniendo a su hijo.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano menor y colocó una mano sobre su hombro suavemente.

–¿Sasuke?–preguntó. La mirada de su hermano lo atravesó. –¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro?

–T–tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de urgencia–dijo Sasuke finalmente tartamudeando solo un poco, sus manos temblaban, el aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, él no podía perder a Naruto, no sobreviviría sin él. 

–¿Y qué pasó? ¿Na–Naruto está bien, verdad?–preguntó Kushina, el terror que sentía ante la sola idea de perder a su hijo/nieto provocó que su voz temblara. Minato coloco una mano sobre su hombro intentando consolarla, ella parecía a punto de llorar.

–Estaba bien, pero de repente había mucha sangre…

–Una hemorragia…–murmuro Minato, todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarlo, él era el médico después de todo. –Si logran detenerla a tiempo él estará bien

–¡¿Y si no?!–exclamó Sasuke. –¡Había demasiada sangre! Y–yo… ¡No puedo perderlo!

Ante las palabras de su hermano, y al ver las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos negros, Itachi lo envolvió en un abrazo, esta era la primera vez en diez años que su hermano lloraba.

–L–lo lograrán…–susurro Deidara temblorosamente intentando contener sus propias lágrimas. –Naruto es fuerte, él no se rendirá

Sasuke, Itachi, Kushina y Minato querían creer en sus palabras, sabían que si Naruto moría nada volvería a ser igual porque él era el pegamento que mantenía unida a esta familia. Naruto era el hijo de Deidara e Itachi, era el nieto de Kushina y Minato, y también era el novio de Sasuke, él lo era todo para ellos.

::::

Naruto no sabía en dónde estaba, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad, él no podía ver, estaba perdido…perdido en la nada.

El rubio dio un par de pasos, pero no avanzó en absoluto ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Por qué no podía avanzar?

–Naruto…–. El nombrado se giró, pero detrás de él no había nadie ¿Quién lo había llamado?

De repente una luz brillante iluminó la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, aun así el rubio no fue capaz de ver nada porque no había nada a su alrededor, solo un gran espacio vació.

–¿D–dónde estoy?–preguntó sin moverse. Hace tan solo unos segundos él había estado en el funeral del abuelo de Sasuke, pero entonces había sentido un terrible dolor en su vientre.

¡Su bebé!

Hace tan solo unos minutos le estaban haciendo una cesárea, él… ¿Había muerto?

–No estás muerto, aún no…–. Naruto volvió a girarse ante la voz y finalmente pudo ver a quién le había hablado, era una mujer con el cabello y los ojos negros, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa. Naruto sentía que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba en dónde.

–Entonces… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Q–qué me pasó?–preguntó.

–Eso no es importante

La mujer avanzó hasta que estuvo justo frente a él, entonces ella colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Naruto se quedó paralizado, él había visto esos ojos antes…él los veía cada mañana al despertar, la mujer tenía los ojos de Sasuke.

–¿E–eres la madre de Sasuke?–preguntó vacilante. La mujer le sonrío.

–Sí, lo soy

–¿P–por qué estás aquí? ¿Estoy muerto?–volvió a preguntar el rubio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él no quería estar muerto, él…quería vivir, quería ver a su bebé y a Sasuke, quería crecer con ellos y amarlos por el resto de su vida ¡Él no podía estar muerto!

–No lo estás–susurro la mujer acariciando su mejilla. –Pero mi nieta…a ella no le queda mucho tiempo

–¡No!–exclamó Naruto alejándose de la mujer, las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas ¡Su bebé no podía morir! ¡Ella tenía que vivir! –¡Ella no puede morir!

–Ella está muy débil, es demasiado prematura y estuvo mucho tiempo sin oxigeno

–P–por favor…ella no puede morir, haré cualquier cosa–rogó el rubio.

–Lo sé…sé qué harás cualquier cosa–susurro la madre de Sasuke. Naruto la miró limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos sin éxito. –También soy madre, amo a mis hijos y haría cualquier cosa por ellos

–¿Q–qué puedo hacer?–preguntó Naruto. La mujer de cabello negro desapareció por unos segundos, por un momento Naruto entró en pánico pensando que esta lo había abandonado, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella volvió, sin embargo no volvió sola…había un bebé en sus brazos.

La mujer caminó hacia él y le extendió al bebé, era tan pequeño y frágil, su piel estaba tan pálida, Naruto incluso podía ver los vasos sanguíneos que se arremolinaban debajo de esta.

–Tómala–susurro. Naruto no dudó, simplemente extendió sus propios brazos y tomó a la bebé.

En cuánto la tuvo entre sus brazos, Naruto sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes…una sensación de calidez que rápidamente recorrió todo su cuerpo. La bebé se retorció en sus brazos y se aferró a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto la sostuvo contra su pecho, él no la dejaría ir.

–Ahora ve hacia la luz y no la sueltes por nada–le dijo la mujer.

–Gracias–susurro Naruto antes de dar un paso, por alguna extraña razón, él era capaz de avanzar.

–Dile a mis hijos que los amaré por siempre…

::::

Sasuke, Deidara, Itachi, Kushina y Minato prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre el médico cuando este salió del quirófano. Dicho médico suspiró, parecía muy cansado, su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre. Sasuke se enderezo completamente, estaba preparándose para el golpe, no le gustaba la mirada en la cara del médico.

–¿Q–qué sucedió?–. Deidara fue el único que se atrevió a hablar, ninguno quería escuchar la mala noticia. El médico volvió a suspirar.

–Tuvo una hemorragia interna, por ahora está estable–declaró el médico haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio. –Pero necesitará mucho descanso. Casi lo perdemos

El corazón de Sasuke se encogió ante esas palabras, él había estado a punto de perder a Naruto…ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar su vida sin él y sin su bebé.

–¿Y el bebé?–preguntó el Uchiha menor mirando al médico, quién volvió a suspirar tristemente antes de contestar.

–Ella es muy prematura…algunos de sus órganos no se han desarrollado por completo

–¿V–va a morir?–cuestiono casi sin aliento. Los ojos de Kushina y Deidara se habían llenado de lágrimas.

–Es solo cuestión de tiempo

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante sus crudas palabras, su hija no podía morir, habían luchado tanto por ella…no podía desaparecer así como así, ella tenía que vivir…

–Q–quiero verla–susurro, él no la dejaría sola, no durante sus primeras y, al parecer, últimas horas de vida. Sasuke estaba seguro de que si Naruto estuviera despierto no se despegaría de su lado. Él necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla, olerla y memorizar por completo su pequeño cuerpecito, si ella iba a morir…él no la dejaría sola.

–Está bien. –El médico le pidió que lo siguiera, Sasuke lo hizo sin decir nada.

Deidara se volvió a dejar caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, Kushina cayó a su lado con la mirada pérdida, ambos sabían que si la bebé moría Naruto jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	28. Vida

Naruto gimió abriendo los ojos lentamente, el techo sobre su cabeza era blanco y muy luminoso, eso solo podía significar una cosa; estaba en el hospital.

–¿Naruto?–. El rubio giró la cabeza al oír la pregunta y sonrío suavemente al ver a Sasuke. –¿Estás despierto?–susurro avanzando hacía la camilla en la que estaba para colocar su mano sobre su mejilla.

–S–sí…–balbuceo el rubio, su garganta se sentía rara y dolía un poco.

–Espera un segundo–. Sasuke desapareció de su vista unos instantes, y después volvió con un vaso de agua y una pajita. Él se la acercó a la boca y Naruto bebió, el agua fría alivio su dolor de garganta casi al instante.

–¿La bebé?–fue lo primero que preguntó en cuánto Sasuke alejo el vaso. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?–preguntó sentándose en el sillón que había junto a la cama del rubio.

–Yo…tuve un sueño ¿Acerté?

–Lo hiciste–respondió Sasuke tomando su mano.

–¿Ella va a estar bien?–preguntó el rubio ansioso. Sasuke suspiró antes de responderle.

–Llevas tres días durmiendo–dijo acariciando su mano son su pulgar. –Tuviste una hemorragia interna, me echaron del quirófano, pensé que…

Sasuke se detuvo, sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas, él no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido, casi había perdido su razón de vivir, Naruto casi había muerto.

Naruto alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Sasuke, él nunca antes lo había visto llorar.

–Estoy bien…–susurro el rubio. Sasuke suspiró, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre Naruto y conectó sus labios en un beso.

–Me asustaste

–Lo siento…

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y se sentó una vez más. Naruto no le soltó la mano.

–Al principio los médicos dijeron que la bebé no iba a sobrevivir. –El corazón de Naruto se encogió ante sus palabras. –Era demasiado pequeña y muchos de sus órganos aún no estaban completamente desarrollados, le dieron dos días de vida como máximo

–¿E–ella?–balbuceo Naruto incapaz de hacer la pregunta, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Ella está bien–declaró Sasuke. Cuando los médicos le habían dicho que su hija iba a morir él se había quedado con ella porque no quería que estuviese sola y porqué quería verla, quería conocerla y quería que ella lo conociera. Los médicos habían dicho que, con el paso del tiempo, su hija se iría deteriorando hasta finalmente morir, pero eso no había sucedido, de hecho había sucedido todo lo contrario, su hija se había vuelto más fuerte. Su color de piel se había oscurecido y sus mejillas habían tomado un saludable sonrojo, sus labios blancos también se habían coloreado, ella cada día se hacía más fuerte y más saludable, los médicos estaban asombrados, decían que era un milagro. –Los médicos dijeron que era un milagro

–¿P–puedo verla?–pregunto el rubio ansioso, necesitaba ver a su pequeño milagro.

–Está en cuidados intensivos, aún no puede respirar por si misma

–Quiero verla–insistió Naruto.

–La verás, pero ahora no, tienes que hacer reposo…–le dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Más? Estuve tres días durmiendo–se quejó el rubio.

–Estuviste a punto de morir Naruto, vas a hacer reposo y punto

Naruto suspiró, él solo quería ver a su hija… ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Él casi la había perdido, solo quería…tenerla en sus brazos ¿Otra vez? El sueño que había tenido era tan extraño, pero se había sentido tan real a la vez.

–Creo que soñé con tu madre–declaró el rubio de repente.

–¿Con mi madre?–preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha, él no esperaba eso para nada.

–Fue muy extraño

–¿Qué te dij–

–¡NARUTO ESTÁS DESPIERTO!–. Antes de que el nombrado pudiera reaccionar, su portador estaba sobre él, abrazándolo.

–Dei…–susurro, a pesar de todo él aún no podía llamarlo Papá, aún se le hacía extraño…

–Estaba tan preocupado, estuviste tres días durmiendo–le dijo el rubio apartándose un poco para poder verle la cara.

–Sasuke me lo dijo

–¿Y por qué no dijiste que estaba despierto?–le preguntó Deidara al azabache con el ceño fruncido. –Tenemos que avisarle al médico

–Naruto solo quería saber sobre nuestra hija–le dijo Sasuke. El ceño de Deidara se frunció aún más al oír “ _nuestra hija_ ”.

–Naruto, tú novio no nos dejó ver a la bebé, él es muy cruel–se quejó el rubio mayor. Naruto miró a Sasuke pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

–Tú deberías ser el primero en verla después de mí y los médicos–. El rubio sonrío ante sus palabras, sí…quizá era un poco egoísta, pero él quería ser una de las primera personas en verla, era su hija después de todo.

–Gracias–artículo con sus labios, aun así Deidara lo vio y sonrío…le había costado, pero finalmente había aceptado la relación de Naruto con Sasuke, después de todo había visto al azabache llorar por Naruto e incluso por su hija, él no podía negar que el Uchiha los amara a ambos.

Verlos juntos era un poco agridulce…le recordaban a él mismo y a Itachi y a lo que podrían haber sido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

::::

Después de dos largos días de ruegos y súplicas a Naruto se le permitió ver a su hija.

El rubio estaba extasiado mientras Sasuke lo arrastraba en una silla de ruedas hacía la sala de maternidad, tenía tantas ganas de verla…

Sasuke se había estado turnando con su familia para pasar la mitad del día tanto con Naruto como con su hija a la que no quería dejar sola. Cada vez que el azabache volvía con una sonrisa, Naruto le recriminaba y le suplicaba a todo el mundo que lo dejaran verla, los médicos se habían cansado de él y le habían dado el visto bueno.

–¿Ya llegamos?–preguntó el rubio.

–Casi, es en la siguiente puerta

En cuánto llegaron a la habitación correcta, Naruto estaba preparado para levantarse de la silla y correr hacía la incubadora en donde estaba su bebé, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. El azabache, después de señalarle un lavamanos donde se desinfectaron las manos, lo arrastro – a lo que Naruto consideraba paso lento – por toda la sala hasta llegar al final de la misma.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar a su bebé en la distancia, ella parecía tan pequeña y frágil como la había visto en sus sueños, pero su piel ya no era tan pálida, tenía un saludable color rosa.

Sasuke lo acercó y Naruto prácticamente se derritió ante su bebé, ella era hermosa y tan pequeña, tenía la piel pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Lo único que a Naruto no le gustó fue la multitud de cables que tenía enganchados tanto en sus bracitos como en su pecho, pero él no dijo nada, sabía que esos cables y máquinas la mantenían con vida.

–Puedes tocarla…–le dijo Sasuke, el azabache estaba de pie a su lado observándolos a ambos.

Naruto no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, él alzó su mano y con cuidado atravesó uno de los agujeros de la incubadora para después posar su mano suavemente en el estómago de la bebé, era tan suave y tan pequeña…

La bebé se retorció, sus pequeñas manos se movieron para envolver uno de sus dedos y acurrucarse junto a el. Naruto no supo por qué, pero de repente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

–Dobe ¿Estás llorando?–le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

–Cállate Teme, son…las hormonas–contestó sin siquiera mirar al azabache, sus ojos azules estaban centrados en su bebé, quién – ante el asombro de sus padres – abrió sus ojos tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos.

–Mikoto–dijo Naruto.

–¿Eh?–cuestionó Sasuke sin entender por qué Naruto mencionaba el nombre de su madre de repente.

–T–te dije que soñé con tu madre y…creo que ella me ayudó a salvar a nuestra hija–susurró Naruto acariciando con sumo cuidado la piel de su bebé. –Por eso quiero llamarla así: Mikoto

–¿E–estás seguro?–preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlos a ambos. A pesar de no haber conocido a su madre en vida, ella siempre había estado allí para él, tanto con los consejos que le había dejado en su diario como en las cosas que le había legado, como la casa y el dinero que había utilizado para huir. Sasuke estaba seguro de que a ella le hubiese encantado que su nieta tuviese su nombre.

–Sí–dijo Naruto con seguridad, entonces el rubio giró la cabeza para mirarlo. –¿Está bien?–preguntó. Sasuke le sonrío y se acercó un poco más a la incubadora para introducir su propia mano y colocarla muy suavemente en la cabecita de su hija.

–Estoy seguro de que a ella le habría encantado…

–Ella tiene sus ojos…tiene los ojos de tu madre–susurro Naruto con una sonrisa, todo iba a estar bien, su bebé iba a vivir y ellos serían una familia.

–Mm mm–. Naruto y Sasuke se giraron ante el carraspeo, Sasuke gruño y Naruto sonrío con cariño al ver a Deidara, Kushina, Itachi y Minato detrás de ellos.

–Entonces ¿Ya podemos verla, verdad?–preguntó Kushina acercándose con Minato, ambos parecían muy ansiosos.

–Sí–les dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Kushina y Minato rápidamente se acercaron a la incubadora con Deidara justo detrás de ellos. Los tres se inclinaron hacia adelante y se quedaron paralizados viendo a la pequeña bebé.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

–Mamá estaría muy feliz–le dijo a Sasuke.

–Lo sé

–¿Así que Uzumaki Mikoto, eh?–murmuro Deidara.

–Dirás Uchiha Mikoto–lo corrigió Sasuke. Deidara alzó la cabeza.

–¡Ninguna sobrina mía será una Uchiha!–exclamó en voz baja.

–Puedes estar tranquilo porque es tu nieta–dijo Naruto.

–¡Soy muy joven para ser abuelo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este sería el final de esta historia, pero aún queda el epílogo y un cortísimo extra que salió de la nada. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia, en su tiempo disfruté mucho escribiéndola  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer  
> Que tengáis un estupendo día.  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	29. Familia

Naruto gimió acurrucándose contra el cuerpo caliente de su marido, sabía que debía levantarse, pero no quería...estaba tan cansado. La noche anterior se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en un caso especialmente complicado.

–Sasuke...–susurro alzando una mano para colocarla en el pecho del nombrado y zarandearlo un poco.

–Hm–gruño el Uchiha dándose la vuelta.

–Tenemos que levantarnos

–Hm–volvió a gruñir el Uchiha ignorándolo.

–Tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre

–Hm

Naruto suspiró rindiéndose, a veces despertar a Sasuke por las mañanas era casi imposible. El rubio de ojos azules bostezo un vez más y se incorporó sobre la cama, la luz del sol se colaba en la habitación a través de las cortinas, ya era de día.

Naruto estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió hacia atrás de golpe y dos niños entraron corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre su durmiente marido.

–¡Mikoto! ¡Ren!–exclamó el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió negando con la cabeza, Sasuke sabía muy bien a lo que se atenía durmiendo hasta tarde, sus hijos tenían la mala costumbre de abalanzarse sobre ellos si despertaban antes.

–¡LEVÁNTATE Y BRILLA PAPÁ!–gritó su pequeña hija de casi ocho años aferrándose a su pecho.

–¡Aléjense de mí!–exclamó el azabache intentando cubrir su cabeza con las mantas, pero su otro hijo de apenas cuatro años lo interceptó y se aferró a su cuello.

Sasuke suspiró y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, se levantó de la cama, sin embargo sus dos hijos continuaron aferrándose a él y colgando de su cuerpo como monos.

–Niños–les dijo Naruto.

Mikoto, aún aferrada a Sasuke, hizo un puchero al oír el tono de su Papi, pero en cuánto se giró para usar su arma contra este, su Papi alzó una ceja y la miró con severidad. Mikoto suspiró, debería haber sabido que eso no funcionaría con su Papi…

La niña de ocho años soltó a su Papá y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Cuándo vamos a ir a casa de la abuela?–preguntó.

–Pronto cariño–respondió Naruto acercándose a Sasuke para retirar a Ren de su cuello, su hijo menor tenía un agarre muy fuerte y se negaba a soltar a Sasuke así que a Naruto no le quedo de otra que agarrarlo por la cintura y tirar de él.

–Vamos Ren, suelta a tu Papá–le dijo Naruto.

–¡No quiero!–exclamó el niño. Sasuke suspiró.

–Ren…–dijo el azabache con severidad, el niño de cuatro años se quedó inmóvil ante su tono y rápidamente soltó a su Papá, él sabía que cuando le hablaban en ese tono debía obedecer.

Naruto bajo a su hijo al piso, y Mikoto se acercó para tomar la mano de su hermanito y guiarlo fuera de la habitación.

–¿Por qué mantenemos a esos niños?–cuestiono el Uchiha sentándose al borde de la cama. Naruto sonrío sentándose detrás de él y rodeando su pecho con sus brazos.

–Porque los amas–contestó besando su mejilla.

–Hm–gruño el Uchiha, él no podía negar eso, amaba a sus hijos, pero a veces deseaba que desaparecieran tan solo unos instantes, sobre todo por las mañanas.

–¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPI!–gritaron sus hijos desde el piso de abajo.

Naruto le dio un último beso a Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, el Uchiha lo siguió poco después.

En cuánto ambos estuvieron listos, abandonaron su habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Mikoto y Ren estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala mirando una película de dibujos animados.

–Buenos días niños–les dijo Naruto besando la parte superior de sus cabecitas.

–Buenos días Papi, buenos días Papá–dijeron al unísono. Sasuke simplemente les revolvió los cabellos antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que hoy le tocaba a él.

Naruto fue hacía su oficina, la cuál era un completo desastre, había papeles por todos lados. El rubio de ojos azules suspiró ante el desorden y se adentró en su oficina para comenzar a ordenar.

Después del nacimiento de Mikoto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke dejaron la escuela secundaria ya que no podían cuidar de un bebé prematuro y estudiar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo cuando Mikoto se hizo un poco más mayor y demostró tener una salud de hierro ambos lograron completar sus estudios e incluso ir a la universidad.

Sasuke había estudiado administración de empresas para aprender a dirigir el negocio familiar, el cuál había sufrido un gran cambio cuando Sasuke se convirtió en presidente a los veinte años ya que había traído ideas nuevas y refrescantes que habían revolucionado el negocio completamente.

Naruto había decidido estudiar psicología infantil porque adoraba a los niños, pero cuando terminó su carrera él se había quedado embarazado de Ren, y la única solución que pudo encontrar para continuar haciendo lo que le gustaba fue hacerlo desde casa. De esa manera podía estar pendiente de sus hijos y trabajar, todo sonaba perfecto, pero no lo había sido, al principio casi se había vuelto loco, pero con el tiempo lo había hecho funcionar y, por suerte, tanto Sasuke como Deidara, Itachi, Kushina y Minato siempre estuvieron allí para echarle una mano cuando la necesitaba.

Ahora mismo él estaba trabajando en un caso bastante complicado, hace aproximadamente un mes Uchiha Gaara, quién era un trabajador social con el que trabajaba muy a menudo ya que eran familia, le había informado sobre un caso de abuso contra todo un orfanato.

Naruto se había puesto a trabajar en ello de inmediato, lo más difícil había sido demostrar que el abuso estaba sucediendo, pero él le había pedido ayuda a Kakashi, Iruka y Sai, quién se había hecho detective privado un año después de la muerte de Orochimaru.

Los tres eran extremadamente buenos en su trabajo, por lo que habían logrado demostrar que el abuso era una realidad, en cuánto eso había sucedido Naruto le había pedido a Deidara que trabajara con Gaara y presentara la denuncia correspondiente, incluso Sasuke, Itachi, Kushina y Minato habían ayudado con este caso, toda la familia estaba involucrada, a todos les repugnaba el abuso infantil.

Entre todos habían logrado llevar a los responsables a juicio, ahora los niños estaban a salvo, pero necesitaban ayuda…su ayuda, ahora era su turno, él se había convertido en el psicólogo de doce niños, y no era un trabajo para nada fácil.

Naruto colocó todos los papeles en una pila ordenada sobre su escritorio y guardó sus útiles en un cajón antes de considerar su oficina lo suficientemente organizada.

–¡El desayuno!–gritó Sasuke justo a tiempo. Naruto cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacía la cocina, allí sus hijos ya estaban comiendo unas tostadas y tenían tanto un tazón de cereal como uno de fruta frente a ellos.

El rubio se sentó junto a su marido y le dio las gracias antes de comenzar a comer sus propias tostadas.

–¿Hanako irá a la casa de la abuela también?–preguntó Mikoto masticando un trozo de fruta.

–No se habla con la boca llena–le dijo Sasuke. Mikoto lo miró mal y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada.

–Lo siento–susurro después de terminar de masticar, entonces la niña miró a su Papi.

–Sí, Dei me dijo que ya se había curado y que no había peligro

–¡Jo!–exclamó Ren desde el regazo de Sasuke. –Yo quería tener varicela

–La varicela es horrible–le dijo Naruto. –Te salen ronchas por toda la piel que pican mucho–. Ren hizo un puchero, aun así él quería tener varicela.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sus hijos eran tan raros, todo era culpa de Itachi, quizá no debería dejarlos con él más…

En cuanto la familia terminó de comer, Naruto llevo a Ren a su habitación para ayudarlo a vestirse, el niño eligió una camiseta azul oscura y unos shorts negros que le había regalado su abuela.

Mientras tanto Sasuke abrió su ordenador portátil y revisó su correo electrónico, pero no había nada importante, solo un par de emails de sus empleados con reportes diarios.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Papá?–preguntó Mikoto, su niña era hermosa e independiente, y una Uchiha de pies a cabeza, ella tenía la piel pálida, el cabello negro y los ojos de igual color, prácticamente era la reencarnación de su tocaya. Ella se había vestido sola, lo hacía desde que tenía seis años. Se había puesto un vestido blanco con tirante que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla.

–Trabajo–respondió Sasuke sonriéndole antes de cerrar su ordenador portátil.

Minutos después, Naruto y Ren bajaron las escaleras ya listos. Ren también era un Uchiha de pies a cabeza, pero sus increíbles ojos azules como el cielo y su vibrante personalidad la había heredado de su portador.

–¿Alguien necesita ir al baño antes de irnos?–preguntó Sasuke mirando a los dos niños. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. –Entonces vamos, pero no corran

Mikoto tomo la mano de su hermanito, ya que este tenía la mala costumbre de salir corriendo, y se encaminó hacía el garaje. Una vez allí, ella abrió la puerta del coche y ayudó a su hermanito a sentarse en su silla y a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad antes de sentarse y abrocharse ella misma.

Naruto se aseguró de que sus cinturones estuvieran bien puestos antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, Sasuke ya había puesto el motor en marcha.

El viaje fue corto, tanto Kushina y Minato como Itachi, Deidara y Sai y Gaara vivían en el mismo vecindario, muy cerca unos de otros ya que querían estar juntos.

La casa de Kushina seguía siendo la misma en la que Naruto había crecido, pero con los años la habían reformado un poco, la habitación de Naruto se había convertido en una oficina desde la cual trabajaba su madre, quién administraba los hospitales que Minato había heredado cuando su abuela murió, la mujer no se había disculpado cuando Minato le había pedido explicaciones hace ocho años, ella simplemente había dicho que había hecho lo mejor para Minato, su abuelo le había contestado que había hecho lo mejor para ella misma porque era una egoísta, después de aquella confrontación ellos no habían vuelto a hablarse y cinco años después la mujer había muerto sola y amargada.

Minato no había querido tener nada que ver con su herencia, pero Kushina lo había convencido para que la aceptara diciéndole que ella se encargaría de administrar todo. Naruto creía que, en realidad, era todo muy irónico, su madre – la mujer a la que la abuela de Minato rechazaba – había terminado administrando su querida empresa, y lo hacía tan bien que sus ingresos se habían multiplicado, pero su madre no era ambiciosa y donaba más de la mitad a la caridad, incluso había creado un fondo solidario para las madres, los padres y los portadores solteros del que estaba muy orgullosa.

Minato era muy feliz trabajando en el hospital central de Konoha, después de todo ser médico era su pasión, y a su madre ya no la explotaban ya que era su propia jefa.

Mikoto y Ren se bajaron del coche y salieron corriendo a la entrada de la casa para después comenzar a tocar el timbre sin cesar, Naruto negó con la cabeza y se bajó del coche junto con Sasuke.

–¡VOY!–escucharon a Minato gritar desde adentro.

–¡Somos nosotros abuelito!–gritaron Mikoto y Ren al unísono.

–¿Ustedes, quién?–preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la puerta. Naruto sonrío con diversión.

–¡Mikoto y Ren!–exclamaron los niños.

–¿Y esos quiénes son?

–¡Somos tus nietos!

–Ah… ¡Mis nietitos!

La puerta se abrió hacía atrás, Minato los recibió con una sonrisa y los niños prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre él.

Sasuke siguió de largo sin más, Naruto se detuvo a saludar a su abuelo con un cariñoso abrazo, le había costado, pero había logrado formar una relación con el hombre, él era en realidad una muy buena persona y, desde que había aparecido en sus vidas, se había dedicado a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Además mimaba a su madre en demasía y siempre estaba preocupándose por la familia.

Deidara siempre se quejaba porque decía que era un pesado y un entrometido, Naruto sabía que lo decía en broma, había pillado a su portador más de una vez sonriéndole a su abuelo con amor.

-¿Cómo te va en el hospital?-le preguntó el rubio menor después de abrazar al mayor.

-Bien, pero no hablemos de eso que estoy de licencia y quiero disfrutarla lo más posible

-Eres el dueño del hospital abuelo, puedes tener licencia cuando quieras-le dijo Naruto.

-Mi esposa es la dueña, solo soy su fiel servidor y esclavo sexual

-¡Yuck! ¡Abuelo! No quería saber eso sobre mi madre…-se quejó Naruto haciendo una mueca de asco, en serio que no le interesaba la vida sexual de su madre.

En el pasado Naruto había intentado llamar a su madre: abuela, pero él no había podido, Kushina era y siempre sería su madre. Sin embargo él sí llamaba “Papá” a Deidara y a Itachi, él no recordaba cómo ni cuándo había sucedido eso, pero hacía un largo tiempo de aquello, aunque si recordaba que le había costado mucho más con Itachi.

-¿Mis padres aún no han llegado?-cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Su abuelo se estaba riendo de él.

-No, pero Sai y Gaara están aquí con Kazuki y Ai

-¡Kazuki!-exclamó Mikoto antes de salir corriendo al jardín de la casa arrastrando a su hermano menor con ella. Naruto sonrío felizmente caminando por el pasillo con su abuelo a su lado hacía el jardín.

-Ellos siempre son los últimos en llegar

-Creo que es cosa de Dei-murmuro Minato.

-Definitivamente es cosa de mi Papá Dei, antes de que comenzaran a salir otra vez él siempre era el último en llegar a las reuniones familiares. De hecho mi Tou-san solía ser el primero

-Pero eso era porque siempre estaba ansioso por ver a Deidara

-Sí, pero mi Papá siempre llegaba último porque no quería ver a mi Tou-san

Deidara e Itachi, después de muchas vueltas y de muchos desengaños amorosos con terceras personas que siempre rompían con ellos porque "No los amaban lo suficiente", habían decidido darse otra oportunidad hace cinco años.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que, por mucho que lo intentarán, jamás serían felices porque no podían dejar de amarse entre ellos.

Al principio no se lo habían dicho a nadie en la familia porque no querían que su relación afectará la dinámica familiar que tanto les había costado establecer por aquel entonces, pero no tuvieron más remedio que revelar la verdad cuando, seis meses después, Deidara se quedó embarazado.

Naruto recordaba con tristeza y felicidad el día en que descubrió la noticia. Deidara había estado tan asustado.

_-¿Qué pasa?-le había preguntado Naruto, su pequeña Mikoto de apenas cuatro años dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su vientre abultado, tenía cinco meses de embarazo._

_Deidara estaba pálido y ojeroso, su cabello normalmente brillante estaba opaco y casi sin vida._

_-No es nada_

_-Sabes que con eso no me vas a convencer, llevas más de una semana comportándote extraño_

_-Estoy bien, son cosas de la edad_

_-Tienes treinta y cuatro años, Mamá tiene más que tú y no la he visto así de deprimida y vomitando por los rincones antes, casi parece que estás-. Naruto se quedó en silencio ante el pensamiento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_Deidara se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la cabeza._

_-¡¿Estás embarazado?!-exclamó Naruto con incredulidad. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su hija durmiente._

_-Y-yo...-balbuceo Deidara sin saber que decir, entonces alzó la cabeza y al ver la mirada de su hijo; confesó sin más, él le había prometido que ya no le mentiría. -Si_

_-P-pero ¿De quién?-preguntó Naruto aún sorprendido. -No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien y tú última relación fue hace siete u ocho meses_

_Deidara suspiró con cansancio, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a Naruto, él había decidido que sería el primer en enterarse, pero no esperaba tener que decírselo hoy mismo._

_-Empecé a salir con alguien hace seis meses-dijo finalmente._

_-¿Con quién? ¿Es alguien que yo conozco? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-cuestiono Naruto rápidamente._

_-Sí, es alguien que conoces y no te lo dije antes por eso precisamente_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Es…-. Deidara miró a Naruto apretando los labios, tenía que decírselo, era ahora o nunca. –Es tu padre_

_-¡¿Está saliendo con mi Tou-san?!-exclamó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos._

_En realidad no lo había sorprendido tanto…toda la familia había notado que Itachi y Deidara jamás serian felices con alguien más porque aún se amaban, pero nadie había querido meterse entre los dos, era mejor que lo resolvieran entre ellos._

_-S-sí_

_Naruto frunció el ceño al notar la mirada abatida y la tristeza en los ojos azules de su progenitor._

_-¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?-preguntó con suspicacia._

_Deidara volvió a suspirar._

_-Yo…no sé cómo decirle sobre el bebé, no es algo que planeáramos-confesó el rubio mayor._

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-¿Y si él no quiere otro hijo? ¿Y si él…me ab-_

_-Sabes que él no haría eso_

_-¡Ya lo hizo una vez!-exclamó Deidara, las lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos azules._

_Naruto suspiró y atrajo a su hija un poco más para poder inclinarse hacia adelante y colocar una mano sobre la de su padre._

_-Sabes por qué lo hizo, y con eso es suficiente para saber que no lo volverá a hacer._

_-P-pero él aún podría_

_-Sabes que no es así, él no te dejará-le aseguró Naruto._

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-cuestionó Deidara mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-Todos sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a estar juntos-dijo Naruto. -En las cenas familiares siempre te está mirando, y no habla de otra cosa que no seas tú, además dejó todo por ti y siempre está pendiente de lo que necesitas_

_-T-también está pendiente de ti-murmuro el rubio mayor con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Yo soy su hijo, es diferente-. A Naruto le había costado unirse a Itachi y sentirlo como su padre, pero con el tiempo ambos lo habían logrado ya que Itachi era muy insistente y no había dejado que la relación se enfriara en ningún momento, él se había disculpado incontables veces y, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, él siempre estaba allí para él. -Él te ama con locura, y ahora que te tiene no te dejará ir, créeme…_

_-Tengo miedo, yo…no puedo volver a pasar por eso-susurro Deidara apretando los puños, él no quería volver a pensar en el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado con su primer embrazo, no quería que la historia se repitiera una vez más._

_-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien-le volvió a asegurar Naruto con seguridad. -Él amara la noticia_

Naruto había tenido razón, Itachi había amado la noticia y de inmediato le había pedido a Deidara que se casara con él prometiéndole amor eterno e insistiendo en que no iba a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Deidara había aceptado casi de inmediato.

Todos se habían tomado la noticia con tranquilidad, sabían que Deidara e Itachi volverían a estar juntos tarde o temprano, aun así Kushina había amenazado a Itachi prometiéndole algo más doloroso que la muerte si le volvía a hacer daño a su bebé. Itachi había tragado con lentitud antes de asentir con fuerza. Minato le había estado enviando una mirada asesina parado detrás de su esposa todo el tiempo.

Ellos se habían casado antes de que Hanako, su hermana menor, naciera y desde entonces estaban juntos.

-Si es que negar el destino no sirve de nada-murmuro Minato.

-Más bien negar sus propias emociones, pero creo que está bien cómo sucedieron las cosas. Mi Papá necesitaba tiempo y Tou-san también después de lo que pasó, creo que si se hubiesen reunido antes, mi relación con él sería diferente

-Supongo que las cosas fueron como tenían que ser entonces-declaró Minato con una sonrisa.

-Sí

Naruto suspiró nada más salir al jardín y ver a Sasuke parado junto a la parrilla mirando a Sai con el ceño fruncido, por alguna extraña razón ambos Uchiha jamás se habían llevado bien. Sasuke siempre insistía en que Sai era una imitación barata.

-Naruto-. El nombrado se giró y le sonrío al pelirrojo frente a él, quién tenía un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Gaara ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo está mi preciosa ahijada?-le preguntó el rubio de inmediato acercándose al pelirrojo para arrullar a la niña en sus brazos. Uchiha Ai había nacido hace apenas dos meses y toda la familia la amaba, era un pequeño rayo de sol. Kushina la adoraba particularmente porque tenía el cabello igual de rojo que el suyo.

-Ambos estamos bien, tienes ojeras ¿Cómo va el caso?-cuestionó Gaara meciendo a la niña en sus brazos.

-Bien, pero es complicado, son doce niños después de todo…

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda solo debes pedirla-le insistió el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, ahora déjame a mi ahijada

Gaara suspiró, ya que sabía que Naruto había cambiado el tema a propósito, pero de todas formas le entrego a la bebé con cuidado. Naruto recibió a la niña con los brazos abiertos y sonrío al sujetarla, le recordaba a su propia bebé, pero Mikoto había sido más pequeña…aún recordaba la primera vez que la había cargado, él había llorado.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de una sombrilla y se quedaron en silencio observando a los niños, quienes estaban jugando en el parque de juegos que había construido Minato especialmente para ellos hace tres años. Ren estaba jugando en el arenero mientras Kazuki y Mikoto disfrutaban del tobogán.

-¡Naruto ya estás aquí!-. El rubio se giró y le sonrío a su madre, quién llevaba un vestido blanco muy parecido al de su propia hija.

-Por supuesto que sí Mamá, creí que no dejarías el papeleo

-La familia es lo primero-le dijo la pelirroja acercándose para poder besar la mejilla de su hijo/nieto. Ella también saludo a Gaara y beso la frente de la pequeña Ai.

La mujer pelirroja también se acercó a Sasuke y Sai para saludarlos con una fuerte palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién está vigilando la comida? No queremos carne quemada

-¡Yo mi queridísima esposa!-exclamó Minato apareciendo de la nada con un cuenco de salsa barbacoa.

-Así me gusta esclavo

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, las palabras que su abuelo le había dicho en el pasillo volvieron a su mente repentinamente. Kushina se encogió de hombres.

-¡A pesar de mis cincuenta y tres años aún tengo vida sexual!-anuncio la mujer con orgullo, sorprendentemente no aparentaba la edad que tenía, la gente siempre solía darle treinta y siete o cuarenta como mucho.

-¡Ugh! ¡Mamá! Basta ya por favor-. La mujer pelirroja se rio de la expresión de su hijo/nieto con alegría.

Sasuke suspiro con resignación, ya que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la locura de su familia, y se acercó a su esposo para sentarse a su lado y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. De inmediato las pequeñas manos de Ai se posaron en su barbilla y sus ojos lo atravesaron, era una niña curiosa.

Naruto beso rápidamente la mejilla de su marido y le hizo cosquillas en el vientre a su ahijada.

-¿No te dan ganas de tener otro?-le preguntó al Uchiha.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de la bebé y la desvío hacía sus hijos, Mikoto se había aburrido del tobogán y actualmente estaba construyendo un castillo en la arena junto a Kazuki. Ren estaba haciendo un pozo no muy lejos de ellos. Ambos tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja en sus pequeñas caritas. Sasuke solía quejarse mucho de sus hijos, pero él los amaba tanto, junto a su esposo, eran la alegría de su vida.

Cuando llegaba del trabajo cansado y con ganas de acostase a dormir y no volver a levantarse, eran sus hijos y su esposo quiénes le daban la fuerza para continuar a pesar de todo.

-Sí-susurro finalmente, él tenía espacio de sobra en su corazón para otra más.

-Bien, eso es bueno-dijo Naruto.

-¿Mm?-cuestionó el Uchiha girando la cara para mirar a su esposo. Naruto apartó la mirada con tranquilidad y tomo la mano de su marido para colocarla junto con la suya sobe su vientre. -¿Estás-

-Sip, dos meses-anunció el rubio con felicidad.

Sasuke sonrío de lado y beso su mejilla para después frotar su vientre suavemente.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un grito y una niña pequeña salió de la casa corriendo hacia el jardín, la niña de impresionante cabello rubio como el oro se escondió detrás de Kushina.

Segundos después, por la misma puerta apareció Itachi.

-¡Hanako!-exclamó ignorando a la niña con los ojos fuertemente cerrados que estaba escondida detrás de Kushina a pesar de que todos la podían ver claramente. –Sé que estás aquí…

-¡No estoy aquí Tou-san!-exclamó la niña sin abrir sus ojitos. Itachi se acercó a su posición.

-¡Puedo olerte!-exclamó para después envolver a la niña entre sus brazos.

-¡No!-gritó la niña para después echarse a reír a carcajadas cuando Itachi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas debajo de los brazos.

Deidara, quien llegó detrás de Itachi, simplemente negó con la cabeza ante las payasadas de su marido y fue a saludar a su hijo, en cuánto lo vio junto a Sasuke con las manos sobre su vientre frunció el ceño.

-¡¿No me digas que voy a ser tío otra vez?!-exclamó.

-¡Abuelo!-gritaron todos automáticamente, incluso los niños, y de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

-Son como conejos-dijo Sai. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Naruto devolviéndole a Ai a Gaara. –Un hijo cada cuatro años no está mal

Deidara negó con la cabeza con cariño y se acercó a la pareja para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ambos.

-Felicidades-susurro. Rápidamente Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Gaara e incluso Sai se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja.

Naruto les sonrío, a sus quince años su mundo casi se había derrumbado, pero ahora él era feliz y tenía una gran familia a la que amaba con todo su corazón, él no podía desear nada más que esto.

-Gracias

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el epílogo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia :)  
> Ahora solo queda un cortísimo extra, pero aprovecho aquí para daros las gracias por leer y comentar y dejar vuestros kudos a lo largo de toda la historia.  
> ¡Que tengáis un estupendo día y un muy feliz año nuevo!  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


	30. Extra: Pobre Mikoto

**Siete años después...**

-¡Uchiha Mikoto aléjate de ese hombre inmediatamente!-exclamó Kushina con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Abuela!-se quejó la adolescente.

-¡ALEJÁTE!-gritaron Kushina, Minato, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto al unísono. Gaara suspiró y Sai simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Oh por favor-gimió Mikoto palmeándose la frente. -No sean melodramáticos, solo es el hermano mayor de un amigo de Ren. Relájense ya y déjenme vivir

-Cuando cumplas los dieciséis te dejaremos en paz, ahora ven aquí jovencita-ordenó Deidara. -¡Y no te atrevas a llamarme abuelo!- exclamó al ver como la adolescente de cabello negro sonreía maliciosamente y abría la boca.

Mikoto gimió y se disculpó con el hermano mayor del amigo de Ren antes de caminar hacía su familia reunida.

Su Papi le sonrío con cariño, y su Papá le revolvió el cabello. Mikoto suspiró volviendo a poner sus mechones negros detrás de sus orejas, desde que había cumplido los quince años su familia estaba extrañamente obsesionada con su vida amorosa y...sexual.

Tanto sus padres como sus abuelos y bisabuelos le habían dado la charla dos veces, y cada pareja le había regalado una caja de condones para su gran mortificación, además solían preguntarle todo el tiempo por su vida amorosa.

Su tío Sai se reía constantemente de ella, y su tío Gaara solía observarla con pena.

Mikoto entendía la preocupación de su familia, pero ella DE VERDAD que no estaba interesada en quedarse embarazada a los quince años ¿Por qué su familia no podía entender eso?

Mikoto volvió a suspirar cuando su primo Kazuki se rio de su desgracia y sus hermanos menores; Ren, Akira y Kaito junto con sus primas Hanako y Ai se pararon junto a ella sonriendo con picardía.

Su familia era muy rara, pero ella amaba a cada miembro de la misma con todo su corazón, después de todo ellos la habían criado y la habían convertido en la persona que era, si tan solo dejaran de molestarla con su vida sexual todo sería perfecto, pero bueno...todas las familias tenían sus problemas, y ella definitivamente podía lidiar con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dije que sería cortísimo, pero quería compartir este extra con ustedes, creo que si me hubiese pasado algo así yo también estaría súper pendiente de mi hija a esa edad, no vaya a ser que se repita la cosa.  
> Aunque Mikoto me da penita, pobrecilla el día que tenga novio o novia, pero bueno…eso os lo dejo a la imaginación.  
> Muchísimas gracias otra vez por leer esta historia, y muchas gracias también a aquellos que comentaron, la siguieron y la agregaron a sus favoritos.  
> ¡Que tengáis un estupendo día y un muy feliz año nuevo!  
> Saludos, Arisa♥


End file.
